Inerente
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: Eu poderia ter perdido tudo, se a justiça divina não me tivesse levado a parte essencial, como uma árvore que, se lhe podam as folhas e galhos, sobrevive e se regenera, mas arrancando-a pela raiz, definha e morre.
1. Prólogo

**INERENTE**

(adj. Que por natureza é inseparável de alguma coisa; inseparável; imanente)  
- Minidicionário Michaelis -

**PRÓLOGO**

"Se morrer é dormir para sempre, morreria por uma chance de sonhar para sempre".¹  
Há quem diga que os sonhos são brilhantes, porém a realidade tem a vantagem de existir ². Desta citação, penso o seguinte: Ou quem a fez acostumou-se à frivolidade e crueza da realidade ou goza de uma existência, no mínimo, satisfatória. Como nenhuma das duas hipóteses cabe a mim, penso que ainda tenho a escolha de enveredar pelo mundo onírico e buscar a paz que no concreto se faz tão ausente.

¹ - Concedido pelo Guilherme, que escreveu essa frase lindíssima em um comentário no meu blog *-*

² - Trata-se da adaptação de um diálogo entre Mrs. Oswald e Guiomar, personagens do romance _A Mão e a Luva_, de Machado de Assis.

Spoilers até Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.


	2. Resquícios

**1-RESQUÍCIOS**

Olhando para aquelas crianças na plataforma nove e meia, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em como seria se as coisas tivessem se desenrolado de maneira diferente. Se eu tivesse sido mais persistente e não me intimidado quando você me mandou calar a boca e não me meter nos seus assuntos com a Sra. Malfoy, talvez houvesse alguma chance de um garotinho ou garotinha de cabelos negros e lisos nos acenar de dentro do Expresso, com os olhos cheios de ansiedade por não saber se ficaria na Sonserina. E depois nós iríamos abraçados para casa e você enxugaria as minhas lágrimas, dizendo: "Ele cresceu e precisa frequentar a escola, amor". Mas não, nada disso jamais acontecerá, porque o tempo e as circunstâncias tornaram tudo irreversível.

Um fantasma. Sentia como se pudesse deslizar por todas aquelas pessoas, gaiolas e malões sem derrubá-los — ou antes — causar algum ruído. Um fantasma que fora esquecido ao longo dos anos, cujo nome se encontra sepultado entre os túmulos de bruxos influentes — ou nem tanto assim. De qualquer forma, _Parkinson _tornou-se um nome extinto, toda uma linhagem de puros-sangues perdida. E quem se lembraria que ainda restava um único membro dessa antiga família, quando tal não era mais que uma moça pálida e doentia, que vivia escondida num subúrbio? Algum de meus amigos da época de Hogwarts recordaria aquela garota rica e bonita, cheia de vida, planos e sonhos? Não, provavelmente não, pois que nenhum desses atributos poderia caracterizar-me, depois que os bens de minha família foram saqueados por bruxos vis, quando todos morreram na Guerra. Eu me tornara pálida e desgrenhada, a imagem perfeita de uma assombração miserável. Também perdi todos os meus sonhos e planos, como se o futuro passasse a ser uma sequência de atos incalculados do presente. Quanto à vida, ora! A minha se tornou uma sala de espera da morte, não mais que isso. Contudo, eu poderia ter perdido todas essas e mais tantas outras coisas, se a justiça divina não me tivesse levado a parte essencial, como uma árvore que, se lhe podam as folhas e galhos, sobrevive e se regenera, mas arrancando-a pela raiz, definha e morre.

E eu continuava a olhar, meio escondida, a cena que se desenrolava na plataforma nove e meia, o destino brilhante de pessoas que estudaram comigo. Harry Potter, Ronald e Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Emily Bustrode… Meus amigos e inimigos conduzindo os filhos ao futuro, como um dia foram conduzidos por seus pais. Era o ciclo da vida em movimento. O meu, entretanto, fora abruptamente paralisado.

Mas eu não cessava de pensar em como seria bom se as coisas tomassem outro rumo… Como seria a felicidade?

**INTERLÚDIO**

Voar realmente nunca fora uma de minhas maiores aptidões. Meu equilíbrio era péssimo e meus reflexos, ainda piores. Em minha primeira aula de voo, não me mantive mais que vinte segundos no ar e caí de uma altura considerável, que resultou em minha primeira semana em Hogwarts, uma estadia na Ala Hospitalar. Era horrível passar noites e dias inteiros sentindo cheiro de éter e solidão, já que não tivera tempo de fazer nenhum amigo.

À véspera de receber alta, porém, você me visitou, e eu me lembrei de tê-lo visto de relance à mesa dos professores, no banquete de início do ano letivo. Mas eu não me recordava de que você fosse tão sério e misterioso, o que me causou um ligeiro desconforto quando o vi se aproximar de mim.

— Srta. Parkinson — você disse, e sua voz pareceu entrar em harmonia com os trovões que prenunciavam uma noite chuvosa — sinto muito por não ter podido vir antes. De qualquer forma, sou o diretor de sua casa, e procure-me sempre que necessitar alguma coisa…

Assenti, tendo a incômoda sensação de que corava violentamente.

— … Até mesmo uma dispensa para as aulas de voo.

Seu rosto esboçou um sorriso que seus lábios não executaram. Já eu, sorri abertamente, incapaz de controlar as minhas emoções aos onze anos de idade. Se eu te amei naquele primeiro momento? Eu era uma criança, não conhecia o amor. Creio piamente que o sentimento foi, sim, plantado naquela hora, mas só veio crescer e desabrochar anos depois. Naquela época eu ainda tinha muito tempo…

Nota: Essa maneira alinear de escrever, fazendo uso de interlúdios para voltar ao passado, eu aprendi lendo uma fic chamada _Verona_, da Dana Norram. Eu creio que ela não se importará que eu use essa ideia como inspiração, até porque as suas fics sempre me inspiram, de um jeito ou de outro :3


	3. Confinamento

**2-CONFINAMENTO**

Ao entrar naquela casa, eu tinha a impressão de que adentrava um mausoléu. Não porque fosse fria, escura e cheirasse a mofo e velas, era mais pelo fato de que eu me via sepultada ali, como se aquela modesta residência de três cômodos decretasse a minha morada perpétua após ter perdido todos os rastros de vida.

Com um aceno de varinha acendi o fogão de lenha, a fim de aquecer água para um chá. Enquanto o fogo se encarregava desse serviço, fui até a caixa de correio. Contas e um jornal anunciando as ofertas de um supermercado. Uma vez que morava em um bairro trouxa, eu deveria agir como eles, receber e pagar contas como eles. Corri os olhos pelo jornal do supermercado e me lembrei de que precisava ir às compras e estivera adiando este serviço, não só porque eu não gostava de estar no meio de muitas pessoas — especialmente trouxas — era mais porque não tinha motivação para sair de casa.

Ainda antes de entrar, eu dei uma boa olhada no céu azul claro e sem nuvens e no sol que se estendia preguiçosamente por sobre os arbustos e as roupas no varal. Fazia um típico dia de verão, talvez mais bonito e mais quente que todos os outros, por estar se despedindo, para a chegada do outono. Mas isso me incomodava, não só porque eu odiasse calor, mas principalmente porque toda a beleza de uma tarde assim contrastava com meu inverno pessoal. Eu preferia os dias frios, cinzentos e chuvosos, porque me podia camuflar neles.

A água começava a levantar bolhas de ebulição quando voltei para perto do fogão de lenha, como se eu houvesse contado o tempo exato. A rotina me possibilitava fazer tudo de forma calculada, mesmo que involuntariamente. E eu me sentei à precária mesa de madeira, servi-me do chá e tomei, enquanto corria os olhos novamente pelo jornal do supermercado. De repente levantei o rosto e voltei-o para a cadeira à minha frente. E se você estivesse bem ali, olhando para o meu rosto e sorrindo, com a sua própria xícara de chá nas mãos? Balancei a cabeça para me desvencilhar desse pensamento impossível, sorvi o restante do chá e deixei a xícara sobre a pia. Eu precisava terminar alguns trabalhos…

Desde que eu perdera tudo e tivera de me virar no mundo dos trouxas, arrumara um serviço caseiro: Costurar roupas para fora. Eu não só reformava, mas fazia belíssimos trajes de gala. Cada vez que me chegava a encomenda de um vestido de noiva, eu trabalhava nele com o carinho que desempenharia em meu próprio, porque tinha consciência de que jamais o faria. De qualquer forma, eu recebia uma quantidade razoável de encomendas, com as quais podia ao menos me manter. E meu trabalho com varinha não era, em nada, pior que os feitos à mão, com agulhas.

Mesmo assim, eu odiava aquele trabalho trouxa, aquela casa trouxa, aquela vida trouxa. Mas toda a minha família estava morta, e se não estivesse, estaria em Azkaban, por isso eu decidira me excluir do mundo bruxo. A última coisa que eu desejava, era que os dementadores levassem de mim o que restava de minhas boas lembranças, do que um dia eu pude chamar de felicidade.

**INTERLÚDIO**

— Mas o que deu na senhorita para pegar uma detenção?

Já era a segunda ou terceira vez que você enunciava essa pergunta, mas nenhuma delas com as mesmas palavras. Todavia, a entonação de sua voz era idêntica em todas as vezes: Não de advertência, como se era de esperar, mas de incredulidade. Você simplesmente não podia acreditar que a garotinha tímida e educada agira ilicitamente.

— Eu só queria descobrir o culpado— respondi finalmente e temi a sua reação.

Você manteve os olhos em mim por longos segundos. Eu fitava as minhas próprias mãos, sem coragem para erguer o rosto, mas sentia em mim o seu olhar inquisitivo, vindo daqueles orbes de águia, que captariam qualquer mentira.

— Descobrir o culpado — repetiu você, em um tom arrastado, como quisesse que eu refletisse acerca de cada uma das palavras que acabara de dizer.

Assenti, confirmando, mas ainda sem erguer o rosto.

— E de que maneira a senhorita pensava acercar-se de tal proeza?

— Desconfiei de Harry Potter no Clube de Duelos, quando ele falou utilizando a ofidioglossia. Pensei que poderia ser ele o tal herdeiro de Slytherin, que abriu a câmara secreta.

— E a senhorita achou prudente prender o garoto com _Incarcerous_ e deixá-lo nessa condição até que confessasse, certo?

— O que ele não chegou a fazer, porque o senhor apareceu e me impediu de prosseguir com o plano. Não sabia que se importava tanto com Potter.

— Não com ele, mas com a senhorita. Algo desse teor até implica em expulsão. Da próxima vez que quiser arrancar verdades de alguém, use _Veritaserum._

Eu ia contestar, dizendo que não dispunha de um estoque de poções, mas o seu meio sorriso me calou, porque eu não o esperava, e sim uma torrente de ira. Então percebi que era tolice tentar te entender, mas que havia graça naquela imprevisibilidade, como uma boa notícia que vem nos momentos mais tempestuosos. A partir daquele momento, eu comecei a te estudar, e já sabia que ficaria cada vez mais ávida por novas descobertas.


	4. História

**3-HISTÓRIA**

Havia certo senhor chamado Dalton Solomon, que vivia a duas casas à direita da minha. Contava com seus setenta e cinco anos e morava sozinho, vivendo de sua aposentadoria. Foi ele um de meus primeiros clientes, assim que comecei a praticar a costura como fonte de renda, e, confesso, o trabalho não era satisfatório. Todos os clientes dessa época abandonaram os meus serviços, mas o Sr. Solomon não. A princípio pensei que era por falta de dinheiro — visto que eu cobrava tão pouco que as despesas com linhas eram maiores— mas depois descobri que ele tinha alguma afeição por mim, como o carinho que daria à filha que não teve — ou antes — precisava de uma confidente. E foi assim, dia após dia, durante quase um ano, que ele me contou toda a sua história de vida.

Dalton Solomon nascera de uma família rica e até influente no mundo trouxa. Sendo filho único, teve uma boa infância, regada do bom e do melhor, estudou nos colégios mais caros, e, na adolescência, apaixonou-se pela filha da criada de sua casa. Por saber que se tratava de um amor quase inconcebível, Solomon decidiu estudar Direito na França. Presumia que por lá encontraria outros propósitos, ou até um novo amor. Qual nada! O jovem Solomon frequentou os melhores bares de Paris, berço da boemia, comprou prazer nos bordéis mais famosos do mundo, dedicou-se de corpo e alma aos estudos e até conquistou uma linda moça de mesma classe social, mas voltou para o Reino Unido de mãos vazias. O que ele fez ao rever a bela Louise, foi perceber que os seis anos que passara fora não lhe valeram de nada, uma vez que procurara tão incessantemente a felicidade em outro país, sendo que ela morava debaixo de seu teto. E ele sofreu ao se dar conta disso, porque sabia que teria de lutar, mas não dispunha de armas. A sua primeira decisão foi falar com a moça, que contava, então, com seus vinte anos. Ela confessou-lhe que havia sofrido durante todo o tempo em que ele estivera fora, pensando que jamais tornaria a ver o seu rosto. Era correspondido, então, o sentimento do jovem Solomon, e tudo parecia imensamente mais fácil. Mas não era. Não, porque quando ele anunciou à família que se casaria com a pobre Louise, a primeira providência que seus pais tomaram foi demitir a moça e a mãe dos serviços que prestavam à mansão, depois arranjaram uma menina de família rica para se casar com Solomon. A resposta do rapaz, porém, foi dizer à família que abriria mão de todos os seus bens, e partiu com Louise para a casa em que ele mora atualmente. Casaram-se e viveram juntos por três anos, depois ela morreu de câncer no cérebro. O Sr. Solomon também me contou que jamais se arrependeu de ter aberto mão de tudo o que possuía para viver três anos ao lado da mulher que amava. Aqueles haviam sido os três melhores anos de sua vida, e dinheiro algum jamais pagaria aquilo.

Acostumei-me a pensar constantemente na história do Sr. Solomon, e concluí que ele deveria ser o homem mais forte do mundo. Setenta e cinco anos, e ainda suportava viver com a dor que deveria ser constante… Não seria melhor morrer de uma vez? — Eu me perguntava — Mas talvez ele fosse tão fraco quanto eu, tão fraco a ponto de sequer conseguir dar cabo da própria vida. Então eu viveria assim, contando cada uma das longas horas do dia, por mais quantos anos? Ficaria velha e sozinha, vivendo de migalhas, lembranças e sonhos? Viveria mais quantas décadas sem você, vendo o mundo mudar e o meu regredir?

**INTERLÚDIO**

Lembro-me que faltavam poucos dias para o Natal, e a neve já caía em grandes flocos, empalidecendo os jardins e salpicando as vidraças. Da porta principal, eu observava os meus amigos partirem para um passeio em Hogsmeade, em seus pesados casacos de inverno, e sentia ódio mortal pelas muletas em que me apoiava, enquanto tinha a perna esquerda totalmente imobilizada. Uma queda de vassoura, para variar, e nem mesmo os poderosos feitiços de Madame Pomfrey puderam me livrar do gesso.

Porém, na atmosfera suave e tépida do Salão Principal, sentada à mesa solitária de minha casa, o meu ódio se atenuou, e eu até consegui enxergar um ponto favorável em toda a minha desgraça: Ao menos a escola estava silenciosa, e eu poderia descansar a mente. Aquele ano realmente não estava sendo fácil, com a ameaça constante de Sirius Black — que eu achava simplesmente tediosa — e aqueles dementadores horrendos zelando por nossa segurança — uma completa ironia. Ao menos ali, naquele momento, não havia mais nada, apenas o silêncio do Salão Principal completamente vazio. Silêncio este que foi quebrado por você. Eu estava concentrada demais em minhas meditações, e não o percebi se aproximar. Sobressaltei-me com o tom grave de sua voz a chamar o meu nome.

— É pena que não tenha podido ir para Hogsmeade. — você disse.

— Acho que já estou conformada — respondi.

— E a perna, como está?

— Melhorando aos poucos. Madame Pomfrey me disse que daqui a três dias talvez possa tirar o gesso.

Você assentiu e se calou, mas eu percebi que ainda queria me dizer alguma coisa, ou talvez fosse só impressão. Mas não era.

— Estive com Lucius Malfoy há poucos dias. — você falou, e eu notei certa relutância em sua voz.

— Com Lucius Malfoy? — repeti, estranhando aquela conversa.

— Ele me disse que faz gosto do seu namoro com Draco.

A princípio, creio que fiquei lívida como a neve que caía sobre os jardins e os cobria de alvura, depois devo ter ficado escarlate. Era verdade que eu cultivava certa paixão não correspondida por Draco Malfoy, mas ficara, assim, tão evidente?

— Nós não estamos namorando — foi o máximo que eu consegui dizer.

— Foi o que eu disse a ele. Vocês ainda são duas crianças.

Uma dorzinha aguda me atingiu o ego ao saber que você me via dessa forma, como uma criança, que de fato eu era aos treze anos.

— Acho que vou descansar um pouco. — eu falei, apoiando-me em uma das muletas para tomar impulso e me erguer de uma vez.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando você ajudou a firmar-me de pé, entregando-me a outra muleta.

— Muito obrigada — balbuciei, e me encaminhei à porta, com meus passos lentos.

— A propósito — você me disse quando eu quase ia longe — você ficou bonita com os cabelos curtos.

Eu nunca poderia me esquecer desse dia.


	5. Insônia

**4-INSÔNIA**

Quando criança, eu detestava a hora em que minha mãe ordenava que eu fosse para a cama. Pensava que desperdiçaria meu tempo naquela atitude ociosa de dormir. Quando ela apagava a vela, eu esperava uns cinco minutos e me punha a brincar silenciosamente com minhas bonecas. Em Hogwarts, eu costumava ficar no salão comunal até altas horas da madrugada — não porque não sentisse sono, mas porque geralmente você passava por ali às duas da manhã. Eu realmente não ligava importância às horas de sono, nunca liguei. Ao menos até que elas me fizessem falta. Depois que você se foi, o que eu não daria por uma noite de sono tranquila? Por não me debater na cama por pelo menos uma hora, esperando o sono? E quando ele chegava, entretanto, era para trazer uns sonhos confusos, outros até agradáveis, mas que viravam fumaça ao acordar.

Uma noite, em especial, foi a que marcou uma semana de minha visita à plataforma nove e meia. Penso que fiquei pelo menos duas horas esperando vir o sono, e nesse ínterim sentia dor de cabeça e um esmagador aperto no peito, além de revirar-me na cama à procura de uma posição confortável. E então veio a sensação claustrofóbica de que eu estava confinada àquele quarto, e nunca existiria um mundo lá fora. Era como se o dia jamais fosse amanhecer, e, por um lado, eu queria mesmo que a noite fosse eterna. Eu não queria ter de acordar e viver mais um dia, outro como todos os anteriores, sem perspectiva de mudança ou melhora. O grito se formava em minha garganta, mas eu o impedia de sair e acabava sufocada. De tudo, eu queria só o sono, um sono reconfortante, leve. Seria, a uma alma tão atormentada, pedir demais? Algumas horas de torpor, apenas isso. E foi com alívio que eu senti a consciência se dissipar, mas de forma tão frágil que o mais leve rufar me despertaria para o resto da noite.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a traiçoeira sensação de que não estava naquela cama, daquela casa. Para mim, eu estava sob o cortinado verde da cama de dossel, vivendo uma extensão do sonho que tivera. E eu sonhara com você a noite inteira. — ou o que aproveitara dela. — Eu pude ver nitidamente o seu rosto, tocá-lo, e parecia tão absolutamente real! Diferente dos demais sonhos, nesse eu perdi a consciência por completo e me deixei levar, entreguei-me à fantasia. Mas acordei e me dei conta de que havia dormido e sonhado, e, consequentemente, a realidade veio à tona. Eu teria me aventurado a tentar dormir e sonhar de novo (às vezes dava certo), mas as batidas à porta só poderiam significar uma coisa: Já fora a hora de dormir e sonhar, o dia amanhecera e a realidade batia à porta — literalmente. Vesti o robe e escovei os dentes e os cabelos rapidamente. As batidas eram insistentes, o que me aguçava um pouco mais a irritação. Quando abri, porém, toda chateação e qualquer outro tipo de sentimento se esvaiu, como se o susto me deixasse momentaneamente vazia.

— Draco?

— Foi difícil te encontrar, Pansy. Mas que lugar é esse em que você veio se esconder?

— O que você quer?

— Eu vi você semana passada na plataforma, e foi uma surpresa, porque pensei que estivesse morta.

Então eu não passara despercebida como um fantasma, afinal, mas isso não me tornava mais feliz, nem era agradável de ouvir.

— Todos pensam que eu morri com minha família — eu disse com um sorriso amargurado — até prefiro que seja assim.

— Não vai me convidar a entrar?

Afastei-me um pouco da porta e indiquei o seu interior ao meu visitante, com um gesto teatral. Ele entrou e não fez cerimônia para sentar-se ao sofá.

— Está vivendo como uma trouxa — ele falou um tanto enojado, olhando para artefatos não-bruxos, como lâmpadas e um telefone velho e desativado.

Dei de ombros.

— No que você se tornou, Pansy?

— Veio para criticar o modo como vivo? Acredite, não é por vontade minha.

— Sua vida se resume a esta casa?

— Basicamente.

— Não se casou? Não teve filhos?

Meneei negativamente a cabeça, sem ânimo para discutir.

— Como consegue viver dessa forma?

— A minha vida acabou aos dezessete anos, Draco. Tudo o que tenho passado nos últimos dezenove, é espera. Espera, porque não tenho coragem de provocar o fim.

— Não pensa em melhorar?

— Foi o tempo que vivi de ilusões, tive a adolescência para isso. Hoje tudo o que se mostra diante dos meus olhos é a realidade amarga e imutável.

— Não pode trazê-lo de volta, Pansy, tem de se conformar.

Estudei Draco cuidadosamente antes de lhe responder. O seu rosto não parecia muito mais feliz que o meu, embora ele tivesse mais motivos para sorrir — ou pelo menos deveria ter.

— Eu sei — respondi finalmente — e se pudesse, eu não estaria desse jeito, Draco, porque haveria alguma esperança em mim. Isso que você vê é o reflexo do desespero causado pela certeza do nunca mais.

Ele baixou a cabeça. Aquele não era o Draco Malfoy de que eu me lembrava, não com semblante tão preocupado e cansado, e eu ousaria dizer, infeliz.

— Quer saber por que eu estou aqui? — ele perguntou, mas não esperou que eu respondesse — Porque uma culpa me atormentou por todos esses anos, e foi um alívio saber que você estava viva e que eu poderia lhe pedir desculpas.

— Pedir desculpas? Mas pelo que?

— Pela morte de Snape. Ele morreu em meu lugar, por causa do voto perpétuo que fez com a minha mãe para me proteger. Eu sinto muito, Pansy, nunca poderia supor a existência da Varinha das Varinhas.

Havia dezenove anos que não ouvia ninguém falar em sua morte. É claro que lembrava o tempo todo, mas ouvir a enunciação em voz alta era mais doloroso. Entretanto, mantive-me firme, sabia que naquele momento eu estava usando a minha máscara.

— Não tem que se desculpar, Draco, a culpa não foi sua. Não guardo nenhum remorso de você, e nunca, jamais pensei que você deveria ter morrido no lugar dele. As coisas acontecem quando elas simplesmente têm que acontecer.

— Mesmo assim eu continuo a sentir esse peso, é algo de que não consigo me livrar.

Balancei a cabeça e me dispus a mudar de assunto.

— E a sua vida, Draco?

— Casei-me com Astoria Greengrass e tive um filho. Hoje trabalho no Ministério, junto de meu pai.

— Parece-me uma vida simples e feliz.

— Nem tanto, Pansy, nem tanto. Certas vezes penso que não deveria ter escutado tanto os conselhos da família para me casar com Astoria, mas essa história de seguir o coração nunca deu muito certo comigo.

— Não é o tipo de vida com que você sempre sonhou, estou certa?

— Eu diria que não tem a emoção que eu imaginava. As coisas vão perdendo a graça com o passar dos anos, não é verdade? Às vezes até sinto saudades da época em que eu infernizava a vida de Harry Potter, imagine.

— Era bom não ter preocupações além da escola, mas esse tempo passou. Infelizmente as coisas vão se tornando mais difíceis à medida que crescemos.

— Será que é assim com todo o mundo?

— Não sei, acredito que existam pessoas realmente felizes, mas são raras, escolhidas a dedo por Deus.

— E como ficamos, então? Em uma espera incerta de que tudo acabe?

— Mais ou menos isso.

Ele assentiu e se levantou, dizendo que precisava ir ao trabalho.

— Posso visitá-la outras vezes?

— É claro que pode, Draco.

Ao fechar a porta e me ver sozinha, a sensação foi de que eu piorara ao menos dez vezes mais. Draco trouxera em seu rosto todos os resquícios do passado. Ao vê-lo, lembrei-me de Hogwarts, e de que já fora feliz um dia. Lembrei-me das tardes de verão à beira do Lago Negro, dos banquetes, da lareira do salão comunal, das visitas a Hogsmeade, dos feitiços, do sono recompensador após um dia inteiro de estudo, da paz que já se encontra tão ausente... De você.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Eu estava simplesmente radiante por Draco ter me convidado a acompanhá-lo ao Baile de Inverno. Eu esperara, torcera tanto... Convidou-me de última hora, mas não me importei. Coloquei o meu vestido mais bonito e arrumei os cabelos da melhor maneira que pude. Eu estava absolutamente feliz e pensava que nada poderia estragar a minha alegria, mas eu estava enganada. Encontrei você à porta do salão comunal e imediatamente senti a euforia de dois dias atrás se dissipar, como por magia.

— Malfoy já está te esperando — você disse, e seria possível supor uma pontada mínima de desgosto em sua voz? — acabei de vê-lo à ponta da escada.

Pensei ter perdido a voz momentaneamente, e me admirei por conseguir falar.

— O senhor não vai à festa? — balbuciei rapidamente, tropeçando nas palavras.

— Talvez eu passe lá depois.

Assenti e continuei o meu caminho sem olhar para trás. Eu ainda não entendia porque, de repente, não havia mais tanta graça em ir com Draco ao baile, pensava até que ele me convidara por falta de opção. Cogitei, realmente cogitei trocar o vestido pelo pijama e dormir, mas segui em frente, convencendo-me de que aquele era mais um pensamento confuso, dos milhares que eu tinha. E tampouco pude entender porque os meus olhos, a todo o momento, se desviavam para a direção em que você estava, sozinho a um canto do Salão Principal.


	6. Liberdade condicional

**5-LIBERDADE CONDICIONAL**

Por todo o curso de minha infância e adolescência, eu abominara os meios trouxas de comunicação, mas como passei a viver como tal, acabei por não resistir ao televisor. Comprei um pequeno e o coloquei sobre a bancada do armário da cozinha. Adquiri o terrível costume de sentar-me à mesa, todas as noites, e rodar os canais enquanto bebericava um copo de leite frio. Geralmente eu não assistia de fato, mas tinha o aparelho para espantar a solidão. Ao menos era uma forma de ouvir vozes alheias naquela casa mortalmente silenciosa. Mas naquela noite eu decidi prestar atenção ao filme do canal que escolhera aleatoriamente. Que nunca me questionem o título, porque não o saberia dizer. Para ser sincera, não assisti mais do que cinco minutos — pois que já pegara o filme no final — tempo suficiente para ver a última cena, em que a mocinha beijava o seu amado — que provavelmente havia feito mil peripécias para estar ali, naquele momento plácido — e, juntos, seriam felizes para sempre. Desliguei a televisão, enraivecida, e apaguei as luzes. Já em minha cama, comecei a pensar sobre o que assistira. Por que o final dos filmes sempre — ou pelo menos quase sempre — eram felizes? A vida dos trouxas, nesse quesito, não podia ser tão diferente da dos bruxos. Pelo que conheci do mundo trouxa desde que me embrenhei nele, existiram guerras, e guerras de grande porte. Quantas outras moças não perderam o homem que amava? Quantas famílias não perderam seus filhos, e quantas crianças não foram abandonadas? E por que nos filmes a realidade é tão adversa? Mesmo nos filmes de guerra o protagonista acaba bem. Por quê? Na realidade nua e crua, os bons morrem lutando e deixam o mundo impecável para que os maus continuem a cultivar seus atos perversos. As boas pessoas morrem ou são condenadas à solidão. Ou são condenadas à solidão e morrem, por consequência.

Demorei a dormir por conta dessa meditação e acordei indisposta. Após um banho rápido e frio, fitei o meu reflexo enquanto penteava os cabelos. Eu detestava aquela minha expressão arrasada, os olhos fundos, cansados e sem nenhum brilho. Por mais de uma vez cogitei dar cabo de todos os espelhos que havia em casa — e não eram muitos — mas desisti, porque a ideia de fugir à realidade dessa forma parecia-me inútil e infantil. É claro que isso não significava necessidade de ficar muito tempo a olhar o reflexo, pelo contrário, eu só me submetia a essa tarefa pelo necessário período de pentear os cabelos. Em todo o caso, nessa manhã não foi diferente, e após me pentear, fui para o quarto me vestir. Tudo correu normalmente, como em todos os dias, exceto pelo fato de minha caixa de fotografias, que eu mantinha muito segura no maleiro do guarda-roupa, cair quando fui pegar os meus sapatos. E todas aquelas fotos caíram ao chão, todas as minhas melhores lembranças a se dispersarem pelo assoalho de madeira. Sei que deveria ter guardado tudo mais do que depressa, evitando-as como fizera nos últimos dezenove anos. Deveria, mas não o fiz. Ao contrário, sentei-me ao chão, ao lado delas, e as peguei, uma a uma. A primeira mostrava Draco e eu em Hogsmeade. Devíamos ter treze ou catorze anos e acenávamos, segurando uma sacola abarrotada de doces. Suspirei e decidi guardá-la, mas quando peguei a caixa, notei que lá ainda havia pelo menos meia dúzia de fotos. Entornei-as ao chão antes de guardar a que eu acabara de ver, e quando me voltei a elas, deparei-me com a que mais se sobressaía entre as demais. A única foto em que havíamos eu e você juntos. Bem, eu, você e todo o resto de minha turma, uma foto de colégio. Mas eu podia ignorar todos os demais rostos, porque estava ao seu lado. No rodapé da fotografia havia uma inscrição: "Hogwarts – 6° ano – Sonserina". Eu não pude conter a emoção ao ver um retrato seu, que eu vinha rejeitando há dezenove anos. Era esse o tempo que eu passara sem ver o seu rosto, e, no entanto, lembrava dele com exatidão, riqueza de detalhes. O que eu não me lembrava muito bem era de meu próprio rosto. Eu sabia que ele havia sido muito mais bonito e iluminado, mas não podia me lembrar que era tão mais feliz, jovial e bem cuidado. Eu ficara praticamente irreconhecível. E essa palavra perdurou por alguns minutos em minha mente, até que tomei uma decisão: Daria uma espiada no mundo bruxo e ninguém me reconheceria. Larguei todo o trabalho com a costura e as fotos ao chão e peguei a minha varinha, com a intenção de aparatar. Eu ainda saberia fazer isso? Não tive nenhum problema, magia é algo que não se esquece com o tempo, mesmo que se deixe de praticar. Em um curto período de tempo, eu estava no Beco Diagonal, em Londres. Olhei fascinada à minha volta, admirando, com saudades, toda a manifestação de magia que meus olhos podiam ver. O Beco era o mesmo, com sua agitação de pessoas a irem e virem e lojas lotadas, especialmente a Floreios e Borrões. Andei, observando, deleitando-me. Eu não possuía um nuque sequer, mas realmente não me importava.

Parei em frente à loja de Madame Malkins. Ela ainda estava lá, atrás do balcão, e embora parecesse absolutamente mais velha, conservava o mesmo porte elegante que sempre tivera. Lembrei-me de quando fui fazer o meu primeiro uniforme, e comecei a devanear. Sobressaltei-me quando senti uma mão sobre o meu ombro e recuei imediatamente.

— Srta. Parkinson?

Por alguns segundos, pensei que meus olhos me enganavam, criando uma ilusão, mas logo me dei conta de que a McGonagall à minha frente era bem sólida e parecia mais velha e mais sábia, imagem e semelhança de Dumbledore. E ela me reconhecera!

— Professora — sibilei, incapaz de me dirigir a ela de outra forma — como vai?

— Muito bem, e a senhorita? Ou senhora?

— Senhorita — respondi, com um sorriso cansado — eu não me casei.

— Nunca mais ouvi falar de nenhum Parkinson, achei que você estivesse morta.

— Todos pensam o mesmo, até porque fui me isolar em um povoado trouxa.

— Abriu mão do mundo bruxo? Logo em tempos tão amenos, Pansy! Não tivemos mais problemas desde a morte Daquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear.

— Creio que todos os meus tenham surgido depois disso, mas não vem ao caso. Eu não queria ser perseguida por Azkaban, já que todos em minha família foram Comensais da Morte.

— Mas você não era, nunca foi, é claro que o Ministério não lhe caçaria.

— De qualquer forma, já estou conformada com a vida que tenho.

— Posso ter a ousadia de lhe perguntar o que, então, faz no Beco Diagonal?

— Senti um pouco de saudades, apenas isso. Afinal, são dezenove anos vivendo como trouxa, não há quem aguente sem uma recaída.

— Não gostaria de voltar a ser uma bruxa de fato?

— Mesmo que eu quisesse, não tenho um nuque no bolso. O pouco de dinheiro que eu tenho é trouxa.

— Se bem me lembro, você era uma excelente aluna em Transfigurações...

— Foi a minha matéria favorita.

— Creio que não tenha esquecido a arte de transfigurar...

Respondi com um sorriso, e, com minha varinha, transformei, em menos de cinco segundos, uma folha morta em uma borboleta.

— Não esquecemos aquilo que amamos — respondi, com um suspiro.

Ela assentiu.

— Bem, na semana passada nós perdemos a jovem bruxa que lecionava Transfigurações em Hogwarts. Ela já vinha meio doente, coitadinha... O fato é que nossas crianças estão sem Transfigurações, porque não tenho mais idade para lecionar, e, além disso, tenho a diretoria da escola para cuidar. Eu gostaria que você trabalhasse conosco, Pansy.

Foi um convite absolutamente inesperado, que me deixou sem reação. É claro que eu fazia gosto em voltar ao mundo bruxo, mas eu suportaria Hogwarts e todas as suas lembranças? Talvez... E eu não sentia mais medo de arriscar, pior que a rotina que eu levava não haveria de ser. Aceitei o convite e me comprometi a encontrá-la em Hogsmeade no dia seguinte.

Foi prazeroso arrumar as minhas malas naquela tarde. Não me preocupei com as encomendas, já que entregara todas as roupas no dia anterior e não pegara nenhum pedido. Fui ao proprietário da casa e encerrei o contrato, alegando que partiria para longe. Dormi bem naquela noite, e na manhã seguinte, ao fechar as portas atrás de mim e entregar as chaves ao proprietário, que era meu vizinho, respirei aliviada e sorri abertamente, pela primeira vez em tantos anos. Era como se eu estivesse deixando a prisão, embora a minha pena fosse perpétua. Mas ver-me livre do confinamento já me enchia de um alívio e uma paz de espírito que eu jamais pensara voltar a ter. Eu voltaria para onde tudo começou e ficaria por lá até o fim.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Reparei em cada um dos rostos, que pareciam um tanto apavorados. Alguns nem tanto, como era o caso de meus colegas da Sonserina, mas evidentemente a morte de Cedric Diggory não ficara indiferente a nenhum aluno, sem exceção. Eu, por exemplo, havia pensado na tragédia durante as férias inteiras, embora não tivesse realmente nenhum laço de amizade com Diggory. E eu acreditava em Harry Potter, não havia como não acreditar, uma vez que meus pais estavam entre os Comensais que presenciaram a ascensão de Voldemort. E temia por eles, sabia que se embrenhariam pelas mais lúgubres tarefas a mando de seu Lord, que ressurgira com fome de poder. Mas em meio a todos aqueles rostos afetados pela tragédia, estava o seu, menos afetado, talvez, porque era sempre inexpressivo. Sim, inexpressivo, indiferente, impassível, mas mesmo assim pude perceber o desagrado perpassar por seu semblante quando Dumbledore anunciou que Dolores Umbridge lecionaria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a profissão que, todos nós sabíamos, há muito era almejada por você. Senti uma vontade bastante estúpida de correr e te abraçar, mas balancei a cabeça e me livrei dela, porque a julgava realmente estúpida. De qualquer forma, Draco não me era mais tão atraente, embora saíssemos de vez em quando. Tinha para mim que ele estava ficando metido demais, e sua arrogância deixara de ser um charme. Eu não assimilara isso ao meu sentimento por você, que estava crescendo aos poucos, já com o intuito de me dominar.

Você não parecia nada receptivo no dia seguinte, em minha primeira aula de Poções do quinto ano, mas ainda assim, alguma força estranha me impeliu a esperar que todos os alunos saíssem para ter com você a sós.

— Ah, essa Umbridge não me parece boa coisa — eu disse de uma vez, segurando nervosamente a alça da mochila — a julgar pela atitude de interromper Dumbledore durante o seu discurso. Tenho para mim que ela será uma péssima professora, e que o senhor seria muito melhor em lugar daquela estranha.

Você apenas deu um sorriso muito breve, quase imperceptível.

— A minha hora vai chegar — você disse, sem qualquer rastro de aborrecimento.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

— E quanto à senhorita, deve estudar bastante para ir bem nos N.O.M.s.

— São muito difíceis?

— Você é inteligente, Parkinson, creio que não terá problemas.

E você perdera, naquele momento, a formalidade ao se dirigir a mim, embora continuasse a usá-la algumas vezes, posteriormente, mas me senti feliz com esse detalhezinho ínfimo de intimidade.

— Assim espero.

Mas havia mais alguma coisa que eu queria perguntar, e me sufocaria caso não o fizesse. Você provavelmente até ficaria com raiva de mim, mas eu não podia deixar aquela pergunta tão importante passar.

— Professor — comecei meio timidamente, pronta para recuar se fosse preciso — sobre a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem...

— Esqueça esse assunto, Parkinson.

— Eu gostaria, mas meus pais são Comensais da Morte e fazem questão de me lembrar isso a todo o momento. Bem, eu os ouvi falar algo do tipo _"Agora Snape voltou para o Lord, mas ele não é digno de confiança, uma vez que correu para Dumbledore após a sua queda." _O senhor é um Comensal?

— Evidentemente, Parkinson — eu me admirei com a simplicidade de sua resposta, sem nenhuma fúria ou constrangimento.

— Então realmente está aqui para levar a Você-Sabe-Quem informações de Hogwarts? Eu nunca morri de amores por Dumbledore, mas não é uma baita traição?

— É muito mais complicado do que você imagina, criança.

— Eu não sou mais criança — rebati, ofendida.

— Para assuntos como este, é, e eu espero que seja para sempre.

— Eu não pretendo ser uma Comensal da Morte, se é o que quer dizer. Aliás, não vejo porque uma pessoa decide enveredar por caminho tão negro.

— Por necessidade, talvez, mas não discutamos isso. Você tem um segredo meu, e espero que não o distribua, mesmo que isso vá contra os seus princípios.

— Eu seria incapaz de prejudicá-lo, mas o senhor me decepcionou.

— Eu vou lhe contar a história inteira, Parkinson, e talvez a sua decepção se atenue. Mas não agora. Você tem uma aula de Herbologia, se não engano, e é com ela que deve se preocupar. Por ora, basta-me que acredite que não sou o monstro que você imagina.

— Eu não estou preocupada com a aula de Herbologia, ao menos não tanto quanto estou com esta história.

Você sorriu brevemente e me indicou a carteira mais próxima à sua mesa, que eu recusei.

— Que garota teimosa — você disse com um toque de desdém — mas que assim seja. Parkinson, como eu disse, você tem um segredo meu em suas mãos, e se distribuí-lo a outras pessoas, eu estarei em maus lençóis. Alguns até sabem que fui Comensal, mas ninguém acredita — ou, pelo menos, não com certeza — que voltei a me aliar ao Lord.

— E como eu disse, jamais distribuiria tal segredo.

— Pois é, mas novamente terei de confiar em você e contar algo que pouquíssimos sabem. Eu voltei a Voldemort a mando de Dumbledore.

— De Dumbledore?

— Os Comensais e o próprio Lord não acreditam que eu estou em Hogwarts para espionar e levar informações a eles?

— Sim.

— É exatamente o contrário, minha cara Parkinson. Levo informações falsas a Voldemort, pego as verdadeiras e trago-as a Dumbledore.

Aquilo era algo por que eu realmente não esperava.

— Isso é verdade?

— Sim, é verdade, Pansy. E novamente terei de confiar em você, para que não conte nada disso a seus pais.

Balancei a cabeça. É claro que eu jamais faria algo que pudesse te prejudicar, e mesmo, eu não concordava com o trabalho de meus pais nem com os ideais de Voldemort, embora tentasse por muitos anos me convencer que sim. Sobretudo, o que mais me atormentava era o fato de você ter me chamado pelo primeiro nome. Esse simples ato fez com que uma descarga elétrica disparasse em meu corpo. Você sorriu, como se pudesse ler toda a confusão em minha mente, ou simplesmente vê-la em meus olhos. Depois eu descobri que você _realmente _ estava lendo os meus pensamentos, por ser um grande _Legilimens_. Evidentemente, por esse motivo acercara-me de seu segredo, por ver claramente que eu jamais o trairia.

— Eu não vou contar nada — falei por fim — no que depender de mim, o seu segredo estará protegido.

— Eu sei que posso confiar em você, Pansy.

Novamente estremeci, e embora tenha quase certeza de que não demonstrara fisicamente, você sorriu, adivinhando meus pensamentos. Acho que você já sabia de meus sentimentos antes mesmo que _eu _me desse conta.


	7. Retrato

**6-RETRATO**

Se fora estranho e até desconfortável estar no Beco Diagonal, que diria pisar as calçadas das ruas de Hogsmeade? Cada uma daquelas lojas me trazia recordações de tempos remotos e tão diferentes, tão melhores... Decidi não pensar e tentei não sentir. Focalizei toda a minha concentração em McGonagall, que me esperava nos arredores do Três Vassouras.

— Perdoe-me um possível atraso — eu disse assim que cheguei suficientemente perto.

— Não está atrasada — ela me respondeu com bondade — vamos?

Assenti, mas não tinha certeza de que seria sensato voltar a Hogwarts, quando eu ainda estava tão fragilizada. E não me equivoquei: As lágrimas despencaram de meus olhos assim que avistei o castelo. McGonagall deu um tapinha no meu ombro de forma encorajadora, mas não me acalmei, pelo contrário, meu lamento só se fez aumentar.

— Você é mais forte do que pensa — lembrou-me McGonagall, mas não pude acreditar em tal afirmação.

Ao adentrar o saguão de entrada, tive a incômoda e estranhamente eufórica sensação de que te encontraria ao dobrar qualquer esquina. O castelo estava exatamente igual fora em minha época, mesmo com a reforma pela qual passara após a Guerra. Em cada canto eu podia ver a sua sombra, sentir os seus olhos negros me observando. Por meio segundo, eu devaneava e tinha certeza absoluta de que você apareceria a qualquer momento, o que só intensificava a minha dor, quando eu sabia que você jamais poderia voltar.

McGonagall mostrou-me os meus aposentos, os quais pertenceram à falecida professora. Era um quarto triste no quinto andar, com um banheiro pequeno e uma janela que dava para o jardim. Coloquei a minha mala sobre a cama e olhei à minha volta. Eu ficaria bem ali, bem melhor do que na casa trouxa.

— Pode vir comigo até a minha sala, Pansy? — indagou McGonagall — Precisamos tratar de alguns detalhes.

— É claro — assenti.

Fui abatida por um repentino e ligeiro mal estar ao adentrar a Sala do Diretor, uma vertigem tal que, sutilmente, apoiei-me sobre o espaldar da cadeira que havia frente à de McGonagall, separada pela grande mesa, cheia de papéis muito bem organizados. O motivo estava à minha esquerda, junto aos quadros de todos os diretores de Hogwarts. Um retrato seu com influências renascentistas. Cópia perfeita de seu rosto. Mas, ao contrário de todos os outros quadros, o seu parecia estático, sem vida, quase como um quadro trouxa.

— Eu não sabia que haviam colocado um quadro de Snape entre os diretores — falei, com a voz meio engasgada — pelo que soube, não o consideravam tal, porque deixou a escola à deriva em um momento crucial.

— Tudo mudou, Pansy, — respondeu-me McGonagall — quando Harry Potter contou ao Ministério quem realmente foi Severus Snape.

Assenti, incapaz de me pronunciar, e fiquei muda por alguns segundos, ainda em minha contemplação.

— Professora — eu disse por fim — é verdade que os quadros podem conversar conosco? A julgar pelos demais, que estão dispostos pelo castelo...

— É verdade sim, Srta. Parkinson.

A voz de Dumbledore, vinda do retrato atrás da mesa, sobressaltou-me, e recuei alguns centímetros. Ele sorriu. Era incrível como parecia vivo.

— Professor Dumbledore... — murmurei.

— No entanto — ele disse — o retrato de Severus jamais se manifestou.

Olhei rapidamente para o quadro em que seu rosto, mesmo postumamente, ainda indicava todos os traços da indiferença, como se não estivesse realmente ali. Seus olhos miravam algum lugar longínquo.

— A alma está presa ao retrato? — indaguei, olhando de Dumbledore para McGonagall, em busca de uma resposta. E foi ele quem se manifestou primeiro.

— Parte dela, Parkinson.1

Olhei novamente para o seu retrato, com alguma expectativa, mas seu rosto continuava impassível.

— Parkinson — ouvi a voz de McGonagall, trazendo-me de volta à realidade — precisa de vestes adequadas e outros acessórios, então lhe farei um empréstimo, está bem?

Concordei, incapaz de discutir, mesmo porque não haveria motivo.

— E você terá uma semana para revisar os assuntos que lecionará, certo?

— Ótimo — concordei.

— Então já pode ir, e me procure no caso de qualquer dúvida.

Mas antes de sair, Dumbledore, no retrato, desejou-me as boas vindas, e eu aproveitei para lançar um último olhar ao seu. Eu gostaria de levá-lo comigo, para contemplá-lo durante a noite inteira, mas como não era possível, levá-lo-ia em minha lembrança, como fora por todos aqueles anos.

Antes de me trancar em meus novos aposentos, passei na biblioteca e apanhei uma boa leva de livros necessários e um ou dois para uma leitura mais diletante. Erroneamente, comecei pela mais diletante. Deitei-me à cama e pus-me a folhear o exemplar de_ "Os bruxos mais curiosos dos últimos quinhentos anos"_. Passando rapidamente os olhos pelo índice, pude perceber que uma maioria esmagadora dos relatos eram bizarros. Todavia, um localizado na página 168 ou 186, não me recordo com exatidão, pareceu-me interessante pelo título: _"Samuel Kendall, o homem que desejava contornar o tempo"_. Imediatamente migrei para a tal página, onde havia uma pintura inerte do jovem Kendall. Era um rapaz bonito, de cabelos louros e olhos azuis. A tal pintura tinha traços do movimento Renascentista trouxa, como o seu retrato, mas era muito mais apático, embora o seu também não fosse tão vivo.

Segundo o tal relato, o jovem chamado Samuel Kendall mudara, aos nove anos, em 1864, para uma antiquíssima casa em New Orleans. No afã de ir embora, talvez, ou por motivo desconhecido, os antigos proprietários esqueceram certo quadro no sótão. Foi Kendall quem encontrou o retrato da bela jovenzinha de cachos dourados, que, ficou sabendo depois, era irlandesa e fora ali morar cento e cinquenta anos antes de sua época. Embora se tratasse de um humano e o quadro de uma garota que morrera há um século e meio, Samuel e Gwineth cultivaram uma amizade atípica, que resultou em um amor inconcebível. Ao ter de deixar na América o retrato de Gwineth (localizado constantemente em sua sala de brinquedos, que depois se tornou gabinete de estudos) para frequentar Hogwarts, o rapazinho prometeu que se empenharia nos estudos para descobrir um meio de regredir cento e cinquenta anos, e então viver e morrer ao lado da amada. Deu-se que, envolvido em pesquisas e estudos avançados de alquimia e magia negra, o rapaz retornou a New Orleans como homem feito, por volta de seus vinte e cinco anos, tendo posse de um feitiço para voltar ao passado e nele viver pelo resto de seus dias. Entretanto, o tal feitiço era muito arriscado e experimental. Sintetizando, Kendall faleceu durante a execução do feitiço, diante dos "olhos" da amada. Formaram-se especulações em torno da história, de que Gwineth e Samuel se encontraram após a morte deste, mas apenas especulações.

E pela noite inteira essa história me fez pensar naqueles que morreram por aquilo em que acreditavam, como grandes filósofos e cientistas trouxas, como bruxos que queimaram na fogueira durante a Santa Inquisição, como tantos outros em nosso mundo e no mundo trouxa, que continuam morrendo sem que tomemos conhecimento... Como você, Severus. E eu, embora acreditasse veementemente que te encontraria ao deixar o mundo dos vivos, não tinha sequer coragem para isso. Eu poderia pesquisar tal feitiço de Kendall, mas me abstive dessa ideia, e me limitei a fechar o livro, esquecer a história e dormir, visando acordar para mais um dia como qualquer outro, ou minimamente diferente.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo gratificante ter um segredo seu em minhas mãos. Eu, como jovem imatura que era, excitei-me com aquele vínculo entre nós, como se aquilo realmente me ligasse a você de forma imanente. Em minhas mais recônditas quimeras, eu pensava se você me procuraria para confidente, se me colocaria a par de todos os seus outros pensamentos e segredos, até que, por fim, mostrar-se-ia apaixonado por mim. Mas não, absolutamente não! Depois daquela entrevista, você jamais tocou no assunto, e a despeito de meus devaneios, tratou-me da forma de sempre, como a aluna que eu de fato era.

Todavia, era aquele o meu ano de N.O.M.'s, e eu deveria esquecer o seu segredo e me empenhar aos estudos. Além do mais, a intragável Dolores Umbridge estava transformando Hogwarts em um manicômio. Era cada vez mais difícil adquirir tempo e concentração para estudar, e eu acabava por usar parte das madrugadas para esse fim. Recordo-me uma em especial, pouco antes da Páscoa. Eu estava absorta em meus estudos, revisando matérias, fazendo resumos e formulando questões. Meus olhos iam quase fechando, visto que o relógio já marcava três e meia e eu acordara muito cedo. Dessa forma, sobressaltei-me quando o fogo da lareira começou a crepitar ruidosamente. E maior foi o meu espanto ao ver que era você quem o atiçava com a varinha.

— Boa noite — falou a sua voz áspera.

A minha resposta foi idêntica, mas em um tom muito mais doce, porque não conseguiria te tratar de forma equivalente. Eu voltei os olhos para o livro de Feitiços, desta feita muito mais desperta. Eu imaginava que você fosse dar meia volta sem se despedir, mas quando tive coragem de erguer os olhos, vi-o parado em frente à lareira, como que petrificado, fitando o fogo. Tive vontade de conversar com você e sentir algum alívio após aquelas ingratas horas de estudo e cansaço, mas não tive coragem de me pronunciar, e voltei a olhar para o livro, sem ler coisa alguma. Sobressaltei-me pela terceira vez quando você se dirigiu a mim.

— Estudando a essa hora, Srta. Parkinson?

— Não há outra — respondi, tentando manter a voz estável.

— Não adianta estudar cansada, quando acordar pela manhã, já terá esquecido tudo aquilo que estudou durante a madrugada. Posso apostar que está mais lendo que entendendo esse texto.

— Como é que o senhor sabe?

— Porque já tive a sua idade, já sentei a essa mesa, a essa hora para estudar para os N.O.M.'s. Mas desisti ao perceber que estava excedendo os meus limites, e reorganizei os meus horários de estudo. É certo que estudei bem menos, mas absorvia mais o conteúdo.

— Deu certo?

— Os resultados dos meus N.O.M.'s foram mais do que satisfatórios, mas eu sei que, ao contrário, se eu tivesse mantido a rotina de estudar nas madrugadas, eu não teria obtido o necessário para prosseguir nos cursos escolhidos.

Fechei os livros, sentindo-me absolutamente mais leve após aquela conversa.

— Tem razão — falei, erguendo-me, enquanto enfiava o material dentro da mochila — eu já não estava mais suportando manter os olhos abertos.

— Vá descansar, que deve acordar bem cedo para pegar o Expresso. Ou não se lembra que amanhã começam as férias de Páscoa?

— Na verdade, vou ficar por aqui esse ano. Meus pais vão viajar e eu não quis ir. Para falar a verdade, eles nem me convidaram. Mas eu vou mesmo dormir, estou precisando.

E você me disse "boa noite" pela segunda vez. Eu quis desistir do sono e ficar ali na sua presença, e o teria feito se você ao menos insinuasse que me queria por perto. Mas como isso não aconteceu, tive de me conformar com a cama e o sono confortador, cheio de sonhos bons, que não poderiam ser melhores do que ficar acordada com você por perto.

1 – A magia utilizada nos retratos, para fazer com que comuniquem como pessoas, eu desconheço. Pode ser que tenha sido explicada em algum livro, mas não me recordo, portanto, fica assim mesmo, como eu imagino que seja e com uma aura de mistério.


	8. Indagações

**7-INDAGAÇÕES**

Comecei a lecionar em Hogwarts exatamente uma semana após a minha chegada. Eu estudara exaustivamente e me lembrava de quase tudo, mas um mal estar se apoderou de mim ao me ver frente à sala cheia. Felizmente eram primeiranistas, quase tão novatos quanto eu. Vi-me refletida naquelas vestes verde-prata e naqueles olhares ansiosos. Hesitei por alguns segundos antes de fazer a apresentação, mas fiquei instantaneamente aliviada após esse esforço, pois que os pequenos me receberam com muita hospitalidade. Um garotinho, em especial, me surpreendia ao levantar a mão para quase todas as perguntas que eu formulava. Por fim, perguntei o seu nome.

— Scorpius Malfoy .

— Parente de Draco Malfoy?

— Filho.

— Estudei com o seu pai.

O pequeno Scorpius deu um sorriso malicioso, que me fez recordar Draco na sua idade. Por um segundo pensei que o garoto faria alguma insinuação maldosa, mas ele apenas disse essas duas palavras:

— Eu sei.

Porém eram elas tão dotadas de significado, que fiquei igualmente desconcertada. Felizmente consegui disfarçar o constrangimento e prossegui com a aula, tendo êxito até o seu final. Quando tocou a sineta, todos os alunos saíram alvoroçados, menos um. Era aquele um garotinho ruivo, de olhos verdes e muito vivos.

— Pois não? — eu disse, vendo-o parado frente à minha mesa.

— Seja bem-vinda, professora — respondeu o pequeno com sua voz delicada e gentil.

— Obrigada, menino. E qual é o seu nome?

— Potter. Albus Severus Potter.

Fui pega de surpresa. A julgar pelo rosto e pelo trejeito daquele garoto, ele era decididamente filho de Harry Potter, e eu jamais imaginei que o que eu costumava chamar de "grifinório insolente" lhe prestaria tamanha homenagem.

— Também conheci o seu pai — falei assim que recuperei a voz — Harry Potter.

O pequeno sorriu.

— Quem não o conhece?

— É — concordei com um sorriso nervoso — mas o filho de Harry Potter na Sonserina? Quem diria!

— Meu pai disse que não faz diferença.

— E ele está certo. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Hogwarts nunca foi dividida entre pessoas boas e sonserinos. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, ou até um pouco mais velha, acreditava ser um fracasso porque tinha um coração bom. Hoje percebo quão tola eu fui.

— Papai disse que um dos homens em quem se inspirou para dar o meu nome, Severus Snape, fora sonserino na época que estudou em Hogwarts e depois diretor da casa, e nem por isso deixou de ser uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Engoli em seco. Ouvir o seu nome sempre me deixava com um nó na garganta e um aperto no peito, como se eu o estivesse ouvindo pela primeira, ou, no máximo, segunda vez.

— Novamente ele está certo — foi tudo o que consegui responder, lutando contra as palavras que não queriam ganhar o espaço exterior.

— A senhora o conheceu? Severus Snape?

— Sim, eu o conheci muito bem, Potter. E a única coisa que me consola acerca de sua morte prematura, é saber que ele se sacrificou por uma causa que abraçava. Saber que ele não acovardou, não desistiu, que ele se pintou a pessoa mais horrível para prosseguir com seu intento. Creio que Harry lhe contou tudo, ou quase tudo.

— Acho que me contou tudo, e confesso que me comovi pelo fato de Snape ter feito tudo o que fez por amor à minha avó, Lily.

Confesso que a fria estocada do ciúme castigou o meu peito após tantos anos sem se manifestar. Ao longo do tempo eu esqueci todos os dissabores pelos quais passei à época. O seu amor por Lily Evans era um deles, talvez o principal.

— Foi um bonito gesto — respondi meio a contragosto.

— Admirável...

— Agora é andar, pequeno Potter, que já está atrasado para a aula de...

—... Poções — concluiu o garoto, desanimado.

— Ora, Slughorn não é tão ruim.

— Não, não é, mas estamos com um professor substituto, que é um basilisco em forma humana.

— Por que? O que aconteceu ao Slughorn?

— Está na Ala Hospitalar, caiu doente há duas semanas, coisas decorrentes da idade. Ele é muito velho, a senhora sabe.

— É, eu posso imaginar. Slughorn deu aula de Poções a Tom Riddle.

— Mas é um professor excelente. Eu espero que ele se restabeleça logo.

— Também estou torcendo por isso.

Com um sorriso muito parecido com o do pai, Albus Potter se retirou. Aproveitei que tinha ali uma aula livre e resolvi visitar Slughorn na Ala Hospitalar. Ao contrário do que eu imaginei, bastou que ele batesse os olhos em mim para que reconhecesse a sua antiga aluna.

— Pansy Parkinson — disse-me com uma voz extremamente fraca.

— Professor Slughorn — e novamente, como acontecera com McGonagall, não fui capaz de atribuir outra forma de tratamento ao antigo mestre— eu vim assim que soube que o senhor estava hospitalizado.

— Ah, minha querida, é muita bondade sua. Mas como é que você está, Pansy? Achei que toda a sua família havia sido exterminada durante a guerra.

— E foi, de fato, mas para a minha sorte ou desventura — mais provável que desventura — sobrevivi, e agora leciono Transfigurações em Hogwarts.

— É muito bom ouvir isso, Pansy, sempre foi uma aluna muito competente. Seja bem vinda.

— Obrigada. — respondi meio retraída, era estranho conviver com as pessoas e delas receber elogios após tanto tempo de reclusão — Eu espero que o senhor se recupere logo.

— Vou lhe segredar uma coisa, menina — ele disse em tom de confissão — estou certo de que não saio dessa.

— Não diga isso, professor...

— Mas é a verdade, já sou um centenário, veja só, e estou mesmo querendo descansar. Ah, mas foi bom vê-la antes de partir, Pansy, porque tenho algo a lhe entregar.

— Algo a entregar a mim?

— Olha, vamos combinar. Se eu sair daqui com vida, entrego-lhe em mãos, caso contrário, você pega no meu armário. Trata-se de uma caixinha de carvalho com rosas talhadas na parte superior, não há meio de se confundir. Pode ser?

— Claro — assenti, fervendo de curiosidade.

E o pensamento na tal caixinha se fez tão presente que foi capaz de dissipar um pouco — uma ínfima, mas significante parte — de minha constante dor, o que, junto ao cansaço, permitiu-me dormir sem interrupções naquela noite.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Foi com alívio que, naquela manhã, encontrei as quatro mesas costumeiras do Salão Principal, e não mais as mesinhas individuais que serviram aos N.O.M.'s. Sentei-me ao lado de Draco Malfoy e respirei aliviada, enchendo o meu cálice com suco de abóbora.

— Acabaram os N.O.M.'s — suspirei — finalmente.

E não pude deixar de notar que a expressão de Malfoy era, no mínimo, preocupada.

— O que aconteceu? Acha que não foi bem nos exames?

— Não é isso — ele respondeu com uma voz sumida — aconteceram tantas coisas de ontem para hoje, Pansy...

— O que vi de mais extraordinário foi o tedioso desmaio de Potter durante o exame. Algo além disso?

— Acabei de saber que ocorreu uma desmedida batalha no Ministério e meu pai esteve envolvido.

— Batalha? No Ministério?

Malfoy baixou o tom da voz.

— Entre aurores e o pessoal do _nosso_ meio.

— Comensais, você quer dizer...

— Potter e sua corja estavam lá, é claro. Bom, pelo menos minha tia Bellatrix matou o Sirius Black, o que já nos rende, se não uma vitória, pelo menos um consolo.

— Sirius Black?

— O que fugiu de Azkaban há dois anos...

— Eu sei quem é Sirius Black... Mas o que tem o seu pai?

— Não sei bem, mas parece que não fez um trabalho satisfatório. O Lord vai ficar seriamente aborrecido com ele.

— Isso é mau. Por isso que eu não concordo com...

Mas Draco jamais teve conhecimento daquilo que eu discordava, porque, muito próximo a mim, ouvi a tua voz ansiosa:

— Venha comigo, Parkinson.

Despedi-me brevemente de Draco, que deu de ombros, e te segui em silêncio até o seu escritório nas masmorras. Você inspecionou cuidadosamente o corredor antes de fechar a porta atrás de nós, e, não obstante, protegeu-a com _abaffiato_. Supus, então, que o assunto era sério.

— Parkinson — você disse em voz baixa — devo lhe dizer que ontem, no Ministério...

— Draco me contou por cima — interrompi — Sirius Black morreu.

Seus lábios esboçaram um leve sorriso maldoso.

— Isso não é importante, e sim a batalha em si. A Guerra está muito mais próxima do que todos imaginam, Pansy, e os seus pais sabem disso.

Ergui-me subitamente da cadeira em que sentara segundos atrás.

— O que têm os meus pais?

— Eles sabem que está na hora de aliarem-se ao Mestre, como bons Comensais.

— Não, eles não podem...

— Tanto podem que já fizeram. Encontram-se reunidos ao Lord, juntos aos Comensais mais fiéis.

Embora soubesse que aquele era o destino mais lógico para os dois Comensais que eram os meus pais, não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de medo e outra de angústia ao vê-lo em desenvolvimento.

— Isso não vai acabar bem — desabafei — que devoção cega a _ele_! Sequer pensaram em mim, no fato de que agora eu estou sozinha...

— Pelo contrário, Pansy, e é por isso que eu a trouxe até aqui, para lhe dizer que seus pais entregaram-na aos meus cuidados.

Com um segundo choque, tornei a me sentar. As minhas pernas, de repente, eram incapazes de sustentar o meu corpo.

— Aos seus cuidados? — demorei-me em cada palavra, tentando me certificar de que não entendera errado.

— Por ordem de seus pais, de agora em diante eu lhe representarei uma espécie de tutor. As férias estão próximas, e, durante elas, você ficará em minha casa, está bem?

Assenti, incapaz de falar. De repente, a Guerra não me parecia, assim, uma ideia tão terrível — ao menos não àquele momento.

— Como eu disse, a Guerra está muito próxima — você prosseguiu — e todos nós precisaremos nos preparar. Será necessário treiná-la, caso você precise lutar.

— Eu não quero me tornar uma Comensal!

— É claro que não, mas não hei de deixá-la despreparada. Um dia pode ser que eu não esteja por perto e você tenha de se defender sozinha. Certamente viverei muito menos que você.

A ideia me incomodou à hora, mas eu não podia imaginar que a sua realização seria, de fato, tão dolorosa. Você percebeu, viu o sofrimento em minha mente.

— Poderíamos começar pela oclumência — você sugeriu, com um sorriso malicioso — seria muito útil que não deixasse seus pensamentos à mercê de um Legilimens.

Senti-me enrubescer desesperadamente. Como poderia ocultar os meus pensamentos de você? Todos os meus sentimentos e desejos ali, despidos, sem que eu pudesse controlar.

— Tem razão — balbuciei — mas não agora.

— Oh, não, começaremos nas férias. O meu intento era apenas lhe alertar acerca de sua estadia em minha casa. Pessoalmente, achei que ofereceria alguma resistência.

Você encerrou a frase com um irresistível meio sorriso irônico, que me fez desviar imediatamente o rosto escarlate e tentar fechar a mente, embora ainda não soubesse como fazer isso.

— O que for melhor — balbuciei.

E não pude evitar o pensamento de que tivera algum tipo de alucinação. Só fui acreditar em tal dádiva, de fato, quanto me vi frente à sua casa. Ainda assim pensei que poderia muito bem estar sonhando, mas não queria acordar. E não acordei.


	9. Anagrama

**8 - ANAGRAMA**

Como se apenas esperasse para se despedir de mim, Slughorn faleceu na semana seguinte. Antes, porém, ao seu leito de morte, chamou a mim e a McGonagall.

— Quero lhe dizer uma coisa, Minerva — ele falou com uma voz muito fraca e débil.

McGonagall assentiu, e lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos duros.

— Esta menina — e apertou com mais força a minha mão entre as suas — tem um grande talento, e, além disso, é alguém por quem tenho muita estima. Gostaria, de todo o coração, como último desejo de um moribundo, que ela ocupasse o meu cargo de diretor da Sonserina.

Comecei a hesitar, dizendo a ele que não morreria (embora isso fosse evidente), mas ele levantou a mão trêmula, pedindo silêncio, e indagou à McGonagall sobre o seu desejo, ao que ela respondeu um sincero "sim" — pareceu-me, pelo menos.

Slughorn iniciou uma nova convulsão, ao que a curandeira (que não era mais Madame Pomfrey) lhe foi acudir. Ele, porém, recusou, alegando que chegara a sua hora, e, com uma voz rouca e asmática, disse as últimas palavras:

— Pansy, não se esqueça do que lhe recomendei.

E expirou.

O funeral foi simples e triste, mesmo para mim, que já deveria estar acostumada às perdas. Na manhã seguinte, porém, eu assumiria o cargo de diretora da Sonserina, coisa com que jamais sonhara, mas me sentia feliz em realizar, até porque fora o último desejo de alguém que eu admirava. Meus alunos sonserinos me saudaram e parabenizaram, e percebi, com muita satisfação, que era querida por eles. O que eu não esperava, entretanto, é que um corvinal me desejasse votos ao término de uma aula daquele dia. Eu já havia nele reparado, porque tinha constantemente cabelos de um azul muito vivo, mas foi o seu sorriso que me chamou a atenção quanto foi ter comigo, porque era cativante e familiar.

— Parabéns pelo cargo, professora — ele disse meio retraído, enquanto jogava a mochila de qualquer jeito por cima dos ombros.

— Obrigada — respondi prontamente — você é...?

— Ted Lupin.

Fez-se a luz, e imediatamente me lembrei que aquele sorriso pertencera ao meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do terceiro ano.

— Filho de Remus Lupin? — arrisquei, para obter a confirmação.

— E Nimphadora Tonks Lupin, mas infelizmente não me lembro dos meus pais. Eles morreram na guerra, sabe?

— Os meus também, e lhe asseguro que é mais doloroso lembrar. Presumo que você foi criado por seus avós...

— Pela minha avó, porque meu avô também morreu na guerra. Mas sempre vou à casa do meu padrinho, Harry Potter, é claro que a senhora conhece. Ele tem filhos, que por sua vez têm primos. Nunca me sinto sozinho, afinal.

— Desculpe-me a indiscrição, mas você se dá com o seu primo Scorpius Malfoy?

— Ah, sim. Ele se tornou o melhor amigo de Albus Severus, filho de Harry Potter, e, consequentemente, meu amigo também. Sabe, boa parte da rivalidade se foi com a guerra.

— Isso é muito bom. Draco odiava Potter na época de Hogwarts, nunca imaginei que os seus filhos brincariam juntos.

— É, o meu padrinho já me falou bastante sobre Malfoy, e disse que não guarda mágoa alguma dele.

— Mas se você era um bebê à época da guerra, presumo que hoje tenha uns...

— Dezenove anos. Eu reprovei o terceiro ano e o quinto, por pura falta de esforço, afirmo.

— Acredito, porque você é extremamente inteligente, Ted.

O rapaz enrubesceu e sorriu sem jeito.

— Bom, eu espero terminar Hogwarts esse ano, porque...

Mas foi interrompido por uma bela lourinha de sardas e olhos muito azuis, que lembrei ter visto numa sala da Grifinória, quinto ano.

— Ted — chamou a sua voz delicada.

Depois ela sorriu para mim, dizendo um educado: "Como vai, professora?", e se retirou levando o namorado. Manifestações de carinho eram algo que me incomodava, mas tentei apegar os meus pensamentos às coisas mais urgentes, como o meu recente cargo.

Ao final da tarde fui à sala de McGonagall acertar com ela alguns detalhes, e involuntariamente prendi a respiração ao contemplar o seu retrato quase inerte. Afastei os olhos tão rápido quanto os coloquei, e torci para que a diretora não houvesse reparado. E tentei prestar atenção ao que ela dizia.

— Slughorn era muito organizado, então creio que você não terá problemas com o seu novo escritório. Talvez queira mudar a decoração, ele manteve tudo como deixou Snape, mas pode ser que você queira algumas alterações a seu gosto. Faça como lhe aprouver.

Só então eu me dei conta de que ocuparia não o escritório de Slughorn, mas o _seu_ escritório, que em cada canto deveria conter uma lembrança sua.

— E os documentos dos alunos estão todos em ordem — ela prosseguiu — você só precisa assinar um termo... Mas onde é que está?

E procurou pela escrivaninha durante alguns minutos, mas não tendo encontrado, pediu que eu aguardasse, porque provavelmente esquecera o tal pergaminho com uma sua colega — formada em Direito da Magia, atualmente lecionando História da Magia em Hogwarts — para quem pedira que desse uma olhada no termo. Senti-me desconfortável quando me vi sozinha na sala, e mantive os olhos presos a um peso de papel em formato de pirâmide sobre a escrivaninha, de forma que me sobressaltei quando a sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos.

— Meus sinceros parabéns, Pansy.

Voltei o rosto imediatamente ao seu retrato, aquela projeção fiel e perfeita, que, entretanto, não possuía o seu calor. Eu quis articular algumas palavras, mas ficaram engasgadas.

— Estou orgulhoso — você prosseguiu — diretora da Sonserina. Sempre soube que você iria longe, Pansy.

Eu não sabia precisar se era realmente você quem me dizia aquelas palavras, nunca entendera muito bem a magia dos quadros, mas elas eram tão impregnadas das suas maneiras, que acreditei piamente e lágrimas grossas correram pelo meu rosto.

— Obrigada — foi tudo o que consegui balbuciar.

E fitei os seus olhos escuros, tendo a impressão de que, mesmo feitos de tinta, eles ainda podiam ler os meus pensamentos. Não sei precisar por quanto tempo eu me deixei fitar o seu rosto, mas apenas saí do transe quando ouvi a voz de McGonagall às minhas costas:

—Aqui está, Pansy. A idade vai avançando e nós começamos a esquecer as coisas — e se interrompeu quando olhou para o meu rosto — você está chorando?

Obviamente estava, e não havia como negar, uma vez que o meu rosto estava banhado por lágrimas, que eu, como se estivesse anestesiada, não sentia. Mas McGonagall foi discreta ao olhar sutilmente para o seu retrato, agora inerte, e assimilá-lo às minhas lágrimas. Antes que o constrangimento fosse maior, ela me estendeu o pergaminho com o termo. Tomei rapidamente a pena, mas senti dificuldade ao equilibrá-la em minha mão trêmula. Então escrevi lentamente o meu nome, mas demorei-me no sobrenome, não só pela dificuldade, mas principalmente porque reparara em algo que nunca antes me ocorrera. Perturbada, entreguei a McGonagall o termo e me despedi sem muita cerimônia. Praticamente desci as escadas correndo e prossegui nesse ritmo pelas masmorras, ainda que meu alunos me olhassem meio assustados. Abri a porta do seu — do meu — escritório e tentei não me abater pelas lembranças, embora sentisse meu coração apertado por mãos invisíveis de aço. Fechei a porta e acendi uma vela, partindo para a escrivaninha, à procura de pergaminho e pena, o que não foi difícil de achar. Com uma caligrafia apressada, escrevi o meu nome e abaixo o seu sobrenome. Risquei a letra final de cada um.

**PANS**  
**SNAP**

Um anagrama perfeito. Chorei sobre o pergaminho, borrando a descoberta. Quantas coisas mais teríamos em comum, quantas poderíamos ter descoberto juntos?

E me sobressaltei pela segunda vez naquela noite, ao ouvir em minha memória a voz do falecido Slughorn: "Pansy, não se esqueça do que lhe recomendei".

— A caixinha — sussurrei, levantando-me de um ímpeto.

**INTERLÚDIO**

As primeiras coisas que percebi a respeito de sua casa foram a iluminação e a temperatura. Ela era escura e fria, tal qual você se apresentava ao mundo. Depois notei as estantes lotadas de livros e quis dar uma boa olhada neles, mas não me atrevi a tanto. Então você me conduziu escada acima, dobramos o corredor e chegamos a um pequeno quarto mais escuro e mais frio que o resto da casa.

— Este será o seu quarto, Pansy — você disse, acendendo uns candelabros com a varinha — não tem o luxo da residência dos Parkinson, mas...

— Para com isso, é perfeito.

De fato, eu gostara daquele que seria o meu quarto durante as férias. Era pequeno, sim, e frio também — embora o verão se aproximasse — mas havia uma cama, um armário e uma escrivaninha, além de ter a vantagem de ser uma parte complementar de sua casa. Que mais eu poderia desejar?

— Está aqui.

Assustei-me com a voz fina e irritadiça, que certamente não era a sua. Voltei-me, sobressaltada, para a porta e dei com um homem baixo, de rosto malicioso e bizarro. Afastei-me com repulsa.

— Este é o Rabicho — você falou em tom de mofa, e eu não pude reprimir uma risada, ainda que tímida — não se incomode com a presença dele, que não representa nada.

O tal Rabicho, após deixar o meu malão aos pés da cama, saiu murmurando alguma coisa ininteligível, que você ignorou.

Alguns dias transcorreram, e apesar de passar o verão constantemente trancada em uma casa fria e escura, não poderia haver férias melhores. Eu já folheara boa parte dos seus livros, e até levara alguns mais interessantes para fazer anotações em meu quarto, à noite. Dessa forma, os dias passaram depressa, e quase não percebi que o dia quinze de julho se aproximava. Eu sabia que meus pais andavam muito ocupados e sequer se dariam ao trabalho de me mandarem corujas com textos afetuosos, tampouco de me visitarem. Resolvi, então, esquecer que faria aniversário naquele ano.

À manhã do dia quinze, eu tomei banho e desci para o café, como em todos os dias, mas certamente notei um diferencial: Você me esperava à ponta da escada. Antes que eu pudesse me indagar acerca daquela cena atípica, você encheu mais ainda a minha cabeça de dúvidas, ao puxar-me para um abraço apressado, murmurando um tímido "feliz aniversário", que me deixou atônita. Mas as surpresas não acabaram por aí.

— Vamos sair.

Não era uma pergunta e não havia espaço para uma negação. Você me entregou a boina e um casaco de tecido fino que eu deixara no cabide e fez sinal para que eu o acompanhasse porta afora. Somente quando uma lufada da brisa da manhã tocou o meu rosto, é que consegui reaprender a falar.

— Aonde vamos?

— Passear. É o seu aniversário, não é?

— Sim, mas...

— Um parque ao ar livre, depois um teatro em Londres? Se não gostar da sugestão, podemos mudar.

De repente me senti empolgada como ficara apenas em meus aniversários de poucas velas, há tanto tempo.

— Tá brincando! Será ótimo.

— Mas antes vamos procurar um café, você deve estar com fome.

Forço a minha memória a ponto de exaurir-me e não encontro um dia mais perfeito e feliz do que o do meu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Não me lembro de ter visto muitas vezes os seus lábios arquearem-se em um sorriso, mas das poucas que vira, porém, boa parte pertencera àquele dia. O seu rosto possuía um não sei quê de paz e serenidade, que refletia diretamente no meu. Caminhando por entre os campos muito vivos e verdes, ao som de uma orquestra harmoniosa de pássaros, nossas almas desdenhavam de todo o terror a que nosso mundo era submetido. Sentamo-nos entre as madressilvas, e um feixe de luz solar entrou por entre as copas das árvores e incidiu diretamente sobre o seu rosto, competindo com a beleza dos seus traços, mas só fez deixá-lo mais belo. Eu tentei me distrair com as flores, o canto dos pássaros ou o rumorejo de um rio que corria ali perto, mas você puxava para si toda a minha capacidade de sentir e raciocinar. O desespero foi tamanho, que deixei escapar uma pergunta impensada:

— E se não existisse Guerra?

Imediatamente lutei para por aqueles meus pensamentos em segundo plano, um esforço inútil. Você pensou na indagação por alguns segundos, enquanto eu fugia de seus olhos negros, que me podiam ler os desejos mais recônditos.

— Talvez não estivéssemos aqui. Nada é tão ruim que não possa servir de bem em algum momento.

Sorri com o seu impecável raciocínio. Você me fascinava absolutamente, e cada vez mais.

— E se um dia a Guerra acabar, com a derrota _dele_?

Você pareceu incomodado com a pergunta, e olhou instintivamente para os lados, mas não hesitou em responder.

— Então estaremos aqui mais vezes.

Como eu gostaria que você tivesse razão...

Eu estava sonolenta ao chegar à sua casa, e ainda um pouco emocional após a ópera que você escolhera para encerrarmos o dia. Dei-lhe boa noite e subi o primeiro degrau da escada, mas você me puxou de volta. Por um instante, tive a tão maravilhosa quanto desesperadora sensação de que nossos lábios estavam demasiadamente próximos, mas foi apenas uma simples impressão, ou foram os passos do Rabicho no piso superior que os afastaram?

— Boa noite.

Definitivamente tratava-se da segunda hipótese, acerca do maldito Rabicho, porque não fazia o seu jeito me puxar teatralmente para um simples boa noite. Ou eu estaria me iludindo e fantasiando? Nunca soube responder, mas dormi absolutamente confortável na primeira noite de meus dezesseis anos, pensando que ainda haveria uma infinidade de dias iguais àquele. Mas não houve nenhum depois.


	10. A caixinha

**9 – A CAIXINHA**

Havia pelo menos uma hora que eu estava a contemplar a caixinha de carvalho sobre a mesa e já tentara todos os feitiços de que eu tinha ciência. Ela, todavia, permanecia rígida e impassível, sem dar mostras de que abriria. Suspirei novamente e tentei mais uns dois feitiços já anteriormente testados. Nada. A minha curiosidade só se fazia aumentar, o que Slughorn teria para mim? E por que fechara com tanto esmero a caixinha? Eu já esgotara toda a minha capacidade mágica e estava às vias de desistir, porque Slughorn provavelmente era a única pessoa a ter conhecimento do segredo para abrir, conhecimento este que fora com ele para o túmulo. Se ao menos houvesse uma fechadura onde introduzir uma chave, eu poderia conjurar o objeto, mas realmente não havia sequer um buraco que servisse de fechadura. A caixa era impenetrável. Coloquei-a novamente diante de mim e fitei cuidadosamente os seus detalhes. Como dissera Slughorn, era de um carvalho envelhecido, orneada por rosas prateadas, em formato de baú, com aproximadamente vinte centímetros de comprimento. Fora a ausência de fechadura, nada nela parecia fora do convencional. Que segredos encerraria misteriosa caixinha? O que Slughorn teria para me entregar? A minha cabeça deu mais algumas voltas e eu finalmente decidi guardá-la, mas quando a apanhei, toquei, sem querer, a rosa ao centro da tampa. Então, talhadas na madeira da caixinha, as palavras surgiram, douradas, numa caligrafia que eu reconheceria mesmo que atravessasse vários séculos.

"_**O frio da morada perpétua."**_

Fosse por minha habilidade em desvendar enigmas ou por intervenção divina, a palavra "túmulo" formou-se em meus lábios imediatamente. Juntei as peças do quebra-cabeça: Aquela caligrafia miúda e inclinada, tão característica, e o fato de que talvez não fosse Slughorn quem quisesse me entregar algo, mas _você_. Fazia muito mais sentido. A terceira peça era a frase, que podia tratar-se unicamente de seu jazigo. Meu coração ribombou desconfortavelmente após a conclusão, porque durante todos aqueles anos eu evitara pensar que o seu corpo estaria encerrado em algum lugar. Para mim transformara-se de matéria em luz, e só. Onde estaria? Quem poderia me responder seguramente a essa pergunta? Pensei em McGonagall enquanto guardava a caixinha, mas ela me faria perguntas constrangedoras, às quais eu não teria coragem de responder. Havia uma única pessoa que tinha conhecimento de meus sentimentos por você — ao menos que eu soubesse — e era Malfoy.

Na manhã vindoura, ao término de uma aula, eu chamei Scorpius à minha mesa, pedindo que convocasse o pai, que eu precisava ter com ele. O pequeno tornou-se lívido, provavelmente fazendo uma busca mental de algum delito que praticara e esquecera, então o tranquilizei, dizendo que ele não tinha relação alguma com o assunto. Mais calmo, Scorpius declarou que o pai certamente chegaria à Hogwarts o mais rápido possível, e, com efeito, pela manhã, Malfoy bateu à porta do meu gabinete. Saudamo-nos da forma mais cordial e eu lhe ofereci uma bebida. Sentamo-nos frente a frente, com a mesa entre nós.

— Diretora da Sonserina — ele disse com um ar grave, mas risonho — quem diria que esta é a Pansy que eu encontrei há pouco tempo encerrada em uma residência trouxa?

— Ninguém sabe o que esperar do dia de amanhã — foi a minha resposta simplória.

— Você sempre teve um espírito de liderança, Pansy, mesmo quando vivia à minha sombra.

Os meus olhos se estreitaram um pouco, e senti um meio sorriso involuntário formar-se nos meus lábios.

— Eu não vivia à sua sombra, Draco — falei pausadamente, tomando o cuidado de que as palavras ficassem bem claras — apenas fui mais uma sonserina tola a se apaixonar pelo garoto mais bonito e popular de sua casa. Entre tantas outras besteiras que nós fazemos na adolescência...

Seu sorriso foi afetado, mas ele não contra-argumentou, apenas gesticulou com a mão o que verbalmente seria um "tanto faz". Calei-me também, mas porque meus olhos se prenderam ao armário que guardava a misteriosa e impenetrável caixa.

— Algum problema com Scorpius? — ele disse finalmente, dissipando-me os pensamentos.

— Não, nenhum, seu filho é excelente, e isso não é só opinião minha, mas de todos os demais professores.

— Só me preocupa a amizade com o Potter.

—Albus Potter? Também é um bom garoto, o que tem de errado com ele?

— Ah, Pansy...

— Ora, por favor, Draco! Não queira que as suas desavenças com Harry Potter se reflitam nos seus filhos. Já passou, não é?

— Sim, é claro, mas não é esse o problema. É que, bem, Scorpius fala sobre esse garoto em todas as cartas, a amizade me parece muito intensa. Eles dividem o dormitório e tudo... Ah, Pansy, você sabe...

Soltei uma sonora gargalhada, mas Draco permaneceu tão sério quanto antes. Olhei cuidadosamente o rosto bonito e cansado, portando certa expectativa.

— Não seja bobo, Draco, são apenas duas crianças.

— Que estão crescendo rapidamente. E você sabe como os adolescentes às vezes fazem escolhas erradas.

— Não seja ridículo! São só dois amigos, Draco! E caso acontecesse de eles se gostarem de outro modo, qual o problema? Não são, no fundo, duas almas? Dois corações?

— Você fala isso porque não teve filhos, Pansy.

E novamente a imagem da garotinha de cabelos negros, agora trajando as vestes da Sonserina, surgiu diante de meus olhos. Lutei para me desvencilhar dela, concentrando-me no rosto perturbado de Malfoy.

— Desculpe — ele falou, ao notar que eu não respondera — eu não quis machucá-la, apenas estou preocupado com o meu filho.

— Não há que se preocupar, Draco. Esqueça os garotos, sim? Eu já andei reparando nos dois, e a mim, agem como irmãos.

— Bom, talvez eu só esteja imaginando coisas. Enfim, se não foi para me falar sobre Scorpius, para que é que você me chamou aqui?

Senti a respiração falhar por um instante, mas não hesitei.

— Draco, há uma coisa que eu preciso lhe perguntar.

— Sinta-se à vontade.

Decidi que indagar diretamente seria muito mais fácil.

— Onde Snape está sepultado?

Malfoy semicerrou os olhos e me estudou cuidadosamente por um breve segundo.

— Você sabe onde ele morava, presumo.

— Sei.

— Eu nunca fui até lá, mas a minha mãe disse que o cemitério fica a duas quadras da casa que ele habitou.

Lembrei-me imediatamente de já ter passado em frente ao lugar por pelo menos duas vezes.

— Obrigada, Draco.

— Mas o que você quer lá?

— Visitar.

— Mas não será pior? Quero dizer...

— Não sei, só obterei essa resposta ao me ver diante do túmulo. De qualquer forma, agradeço pela informação.

— Você vai sozinha?

— Naturalmente.

— Quer que eu a acompanhe?

Dei um sorriso trêmulo.

— Não será necessário, Draco. Lamento tê-lo tirado do Ministério por uma causa pessoal, e não quero lhe proporcionar mais nenhum incômodo.

— Não será incômodo, Pansy, você é uma velha amiga...

— Velha o suficiente para saber me cuidar sozinha.

E com uma piscadela me ergui da cadeira. Malfoy teve tato suficiente para perceber que deveria fazer o mesmo, e que nossa entrevista estava encerrada.

Passei muito ansiosa os três dias que me separaram do sábado, mas quando abri os olhos na manhã do almejado dia, desejei que ainda fosse sexta, porque a coragem começou a se esvair. Já era uma questão decidida, todavia, e eu não pensava em desistir.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Bastava que olhasse pela janela da sala para que me pusesse a reclamar do jardim malcuidado. Você já se acostumara com os meus protestos e quase sorria quando eu começava algum sermão do tipo: "O senhor pode arrumar isso facilmente com magia, se quiser." ou: "Pensa que as plantas não sentem falta de cuidados?" Fosse porque você acordou de bom humor certo domingo ou porque não suportava mais as insistentes reclamações, quando desci para o café da manhã e lancei meu costumeiro olhar pela janela da sala, o jardim estava impecável. Incrédula, corri para a cozinha e o encontrei à mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário.

— O jardim — eu disse quase sem fôlego — que aconteceu?

Você baixou lentamente o jornal e estudou com alguma demora a minha expressão de deslumbre infantil.

— Você tinha razão quando disse que não seria difícil arrumar o jardim com magia.

Experimentei a maravilhosa sensação de sorrir intensamente, sem o peso das mágoas por trás de uma provável máscara. Não encontrei palavras, mas não precisei delas porque você leu através dos meus olhos tudo o que eu gostaria de dizer.

E o jardim ficou realmente bom. Sentei-me entre as flores e folhas e me senti em paz, como se o meu espírito voasse para bem longe, tanto que demorei a me dar conta de que você estava ao meu lado, e me sobressaltei. Havia alguma coisa em suas mãos fechadas em conchas, que antes que eu pudesse indagar, foram entregues às minhas. Eram sementes, umas cinco ou seis.

— Sândalo — você respondeu à minha pergunta não verbalizada.

Você cavou a terra com magia e eu depositei as sementes de sândalo. Eu podia ter quase certeza de que sonhava com aquela situação, porque nunca imaginara algo de natureza tão sensível vindo de você. Desde que o conhecera, eu via em ti uma expressão séria, fria, até triste, totalmente impenetrável. Era impossível, para qualquer um, aproximar-se de você sem temer ser escorraçado. No entanto, aos poucos você começava a despir a máscara, mostrando-me, talvez não intencionalmente, o que sempre existiu por trás dos seus olhos frios.

Na noite daquele dia, você sentou ao meu lado frente à lareira, a princípio em silêncio, depois iniciou um assunto qualquer do qual não me recordo. Os roncos de Rabicho eram audíveis no piso superior, e você riu disso muito brevemente. Mais alguns segundos de silêncio e você falou de repente, como se esperar o fizesse se arrepender.

— Esta casa me traz péssimas recordações.

Olhei-o sem compreender. Nossas conversas quase sempre se limitavam ao essencial, e eu não esperava um avanço tão repentino como aquele, de você falando sobre a sua vida, sobre as suas lembranças.

— Que recordações?

Você meneou a cabeça negativamente, parecia arrependido de ter iniciado aquela conversa, mas eu esperava pela sua resposta.

— Infância, adolescência, essas coisas.

— Geralmente são as melhores fases de nossas vidas...

— Geralmente.

— O que o faz recordar com amargura?

Novamente você hesitou, mas seu rosto denunciava um desejo por desabafo. Eu me perguntei por que você me escolhera para contar sobre a sua vida, e novamente me dei conta de que você poderia ver através dos meus olhos que eu o amava e seria fiel mesmo que isso me custasse a própria vida.

— Um sujeito que eu tive de aprender a chamar de pai.

Calei-me. O assunto era bem mais delicado do que eu imaginava. Dessa vez não demonstrei interesse, embora o tivesse. Deixaria que você decidisse, sem pressão alguma, se me contaria ou não a sua história conturbada. Você suspirou, os olhos presos ao fogo que crepitava na lareira. Eu nunca o vira tão desconcertado.

— Crescer em meio à violência é algo que repercute na pessoa para o resto da vida. Depois uma adolescência conturbada...

— Isso eu posso dizer que sei como é.

— Não nesse aspecto, Pansy, ao menos eu acho que não.

— Que aspecto?

— Esqueçamos isso.

Pude notar que era algo de que você não gostaria de lembrar. Venci a curiosidade e decidi que o melhor era ser compreensiva. Toquei a sua mão, posicionada sobre o acento de sua poltrona, e você estremeceu levemente, como eu faria.

— O passado dita o que somos no presente, mas aquilo que fazemos agora construirá o nosso futuro.

— Quando se tem tempo...

Ergui-me da poltrona que ocupava e parei à sua frente, dotada de uma coragem que jamais tivera.

— Por que você fala tanto no tempo, como se esperasse a morte?

— Todos nós esperamos.

— Esperamos que ela apareça quando soubermos que vivemos tudo.

— Talvez eu tenha vivido tudo.

— Não! — assustei-me com meu próprio guincho e parei por alguns segundos para me assegurar de que Rabicho continuasse dormindo, o que, pelos seus roncos, era óbvio — Você tem tantos anos ainda pela frente, como pode dizer que viveu tudo? Você fala como se estivesse inválido, sobre uma cama.

Você, você! Eu nem me dera conta da forma de tratamento que passara a empregar em nossas conversas. De repente você não me parecia mais o professor sisudo e inatingível, mas quase um amigo.

— Não é tão simples, Pansy — o tom de sua voz diminuíra tanto que tive de me aproximar mais para ouvir — você sabe o quanto é arriscado esse trabalho duplo.

— Mas todos nós, que estamos _deste_ lado, esperamos que as coisas acabem sem muitas perdas, não é? Sem muita destruição. Por que o pessimismo? Não confia na sua coragem? Pois eu confio.

Você sorriu tão brevemente que poderia ser apenas uma impressão causada pelo reflexo do fogo da lareira no seu rosto pálido.

— Talvez você esteja certa, e agradeço por confiar em mim. Só me preocupo com o que pode acontecer a você, se eu não puder protegê-la o suficiente. Você é o que existe de mais importante no momento, seus pais confiaram-na a mim.

Senti vontade de me lançar aos seus braços, mas a minha coragem recém-adquirida não me permitia tanto. Limitei-me a umas duas palavras de agradecimento e tentei esconder as lágrimas que não podia controlar jogando os cabelos sobre o rosto. Visto que isso não adiantava muito, voltei-me para a lareira e fiquei a contemplar o fogo. Mas você percebeu aquele movimento, e um segundo depois estava ao meu lado, com o braço direito passado pelos meus ombros. Você falou, e eu estremeci ao perceber que a sua voz estava tão perto.

— Você está crescendo, Pansy, tornando-se uma mulher bonita e inteligente. O seu futuro será prodigioso.

Não encontrei nenhuma palavra. O fogo à minha frente parecia a única fonte de lembrança, conhecimento e observação. Você prosseguiu.

— Vejo-a casada com Draco Malfoy.

Saí de meu transe momentâneo e olhei-o diretamente nos olhos.

— Eu não gosto de Draco Malfoy.

É claro que não! É claro que você _sabia_ que não. Eu não estava, afinal, nem perto de ser uma oclumente razoável. E você não insistiu no assunto, apenas me desejou boa noite e se retirou. Fiquei a contemplar as chamas alaranjadas, o turbilhão de pensamentos daquela noite a invadir a minha mente em um verdadeiro desconcerto. Entrementes, eu me sentia feliz por me ver a cada dia mais próxima de você.


	11. A morada perpétua

**10- A MORADA PERPÉTUA**

As ruas de Hogsmeade nunca me pareceram tão frias. É certo que com a chegada do outono o clima tendia a ficar mais gélido, mas o frio era, além disso, e principalmente, uma consideração psicológica. Hogsmeade tinha cara, cheiro e gosto de infância e adolescência. Mas antes que as lembranças me deixassem melancólica, aparatei.

Não diferente de Hogsmeade, a Rua da Fiação estava impregnada de uma aura triste naquela manhã. O sol não penetrava por detrás das nuvens espessas, o que atribuía pouca luminosidade, tornando o dia cinzento. Caminhei pela rua sinuosa e quase vazia, salvo por uma garotinha trouxa que fazia o caminho da escola segurando a mão de sua mãe, e olhou com estranheza para minha capa negra. Outro trouxa, este já de meia idade, passou por mim quando me acerquei de sua casa. Olhou-me com a mesma estranheza com que fizera a garotinha, não pela vestimenta, mas porque eu parara para observar aquela residência há muito abandonada. O homem parou ao meu lado e dirigiu a mim um olhar nervoso e lacônico.

— Dizem que é mal assombrada, moça — falou.

Eu sorri pelo pequeno ínterim em que pude controlar as lágrimas.

— Eu gosto de histórias de terror — retruquei.

Ele deu de ombros e saiu meio assustado. Voltei, então, as minhas atenções para a sua casa, sem mais me importar com o trouxa. Abri sem dificuldade o portão e adentrei o jardim malcuidado, com seu mato exageradamente crescido e amarelado. Fiz o percurso até a porta e apontei a varinha para a fechadura, depois de olhar para os lados e me certificar da ausência total de trouxas. Não cheguei a executar o feitiço, porque meus olhos, por um impulso inconsciente ou não, voltaram-se para o lado esquerdo do jardim. A pequena plantação de sândalo estava lá, firme e forte, resistindo a todos aqueles anos, com suas florezinhas vermelhas, dispostas sobre uma folhagem muito verde, irradiando vida em meio a toda aquela vegetação morta. Uma verdadeira sobrevivente. Então alguma coisa nossa perdurara por todos aqueles anos, aquele pedaço de vida que significava que um dia estivemos ali, juntos, e demos àqueles sândalos a chance de nascer e vigorar. Algo que um dia fora feito por nossas mãos, agora era a única vida naquele lugar.

Voltei a minha atenção para a casa, mas desisti de entrar. Talvez uma outra hora, mas naquela eu não conseguiria entornar sobre o meu coração, já pesado, uma torrente de lembranças suas. Era melhor que fizesse de uma vez o que deveria ser feito, o motivo pelo qual eu voltara àquele lugar. Antes de me afastar, porém, senti o impulso de pegar uma muda do sândalo e levar comigo, mas no instante seguinte desisti de fazê-lo, porque me ocorreu o pensamento de que é egoísta e desnecessário o desejo de possuir. Passamos a vida querendo possuir, trabalhando em maneiras de adquirirmos aquilo que almejamos, e, por fim, perdemos tudo tão rápido! Discordo daqueles que dizem que jamais perdemos o que nunca possuímos. Perdemos, sim, aquilo que amamos, mas nunca tivemos. E as perdas, nesses casos, são tão mais irreparáveis...

Começou a nevar quando adentrei o cemitério, e tomei essa atitude do tempo como um mau agouro. Fui engolida pelo silêncio absoluto, mas ouvia ainda alguns murmúrios inexistentes, como se aquelas almas falassem à minha. Apoderou-se de mim uma vontade infantil de correr, mas resisti, e apenas por um segundo desejei ter aceitado a gentileza de Malfoy, desejo esse que se foi com a mesma rapidez com que chegou. Eu não queria que ele visse as minhas lágrimas, a minha fraqueza. Apesar do tempo que o amadurecera, Malfoy ainda me parecia insensível e debochado. Ademais, eu não queria ter de me explicar, então só pude concluir que fora um desejo passageiro por proteção. Inspirei o ar gélido e comecei a andar por entre os túmulos, lendo cada placa. Obviamente não conhecia nenhum daqueles nomes, por se tratar de um cemitério de trouxas, mas algumas datas de nascimento e morte me causaram desconforto porque que eram muito próximas. O que teria levado tão cedo aquelas crianças? Que justiça divina permitia a morte de tantos inocentes? Notei que, em uma lápide infantil, havia um trecho bíblico inscrito, mas não consegui interpretar muito bem o significado das palavras porque não conhecia o Deus dos trouxas. De qualquer forma, eles acreditavam que as vidas eram dadas e tiradas por esse Deus, e ainda assim vangloriavam-no, pediam a Ele conforto e piedade. E eu ficava sem entender como é que podiam entregar os sentimentos, cegamente, a um Deus que dava a essas pessoas um filho para tirá-lo em seguida, sem dar à criança sequer a oportunidade de crescer. Para tirar dos referidos pais, a felicidade em seu apogeu. Mas, por outro lado, eu pensava que talvez morrer não fosse tão ruim. Minhas crenças sempre me levaram à certeza de que a matéria era consumida, mas a alma, que era a parte essencial, atingia um plano superior, onde aguardava para voltar à Terra encerrada no invólucro de outro corpo. Definitivamente morrer não deveria ser ruim, o _outro lado_ não poderia ser pior. O ruim, certamente, era _esse_ lado, a dificuldade estava em ficar, não em seguir.

Continuei a minha trajetória pelo pequeno cemitério, mas parei de prestar atenção às datas ou aos epitáfios. A neve continuava a cair fina, tristemente, emprestando mais melancolia ao lugar, que já era impregnado dela. Voltei o rosto para o céu e deixei que os floquinhos de neve salpicassem meu rosto. Novamente pensei no Deus trouxa que, segundo acreditavam, morava no céu, acima de todos nós. A despeito dos pensamentos de minutos atrás, desejei poder dirigir-lhe algumas preces, pedir conforto. Desejei poder acreditar em sua existência e benevolência. Mas isso não aconteceria, e eu estava inteiramente sozinha. Não me restava alternativa, que não a de prosseguir em minha busca, e ela não tardou a cessar. E eu vi, aos meus pés, o túmulo de sua família. A pedra com que fora construído era escura e fria, mas o seu nome, abaixo dos nomes de seus pais, dava ao lúgubre jazigo um quê de luz. Ajoelhei-me, ou seria mais correto dizer que meus joelhos cederam? Você, o que restava de você em matéria jazia a alguns metros do chão de terra fria em que eu me apoiava. Ali também estavam todos os meus sonhos, os meus propósitos, os meus sorrisos, a minha ternura... Tudo! Tudo fora ceifado pelas mãos frias e impiedosas da Morte, que, absolutamente cruel, negara-se a estendê-las a mim.

Com a vista turva pelas lágrimas, eu notei uma pequena inscrição entre os nomes dos seus pais:

"_**O calor da morada gentil"**_

Balancei a cabeça, sem entender porque meu primeiro pensamento fora a casa onde você passara a infância. Se havia duas coisas que aquele lugar certamente não possuía, segundo o seu ponto de vista, eram elas calor e gentileza. Seria possível que você colocasse aquela frase ali, estrategicamente, antes de morrer, prevendo o próprio fim? Pensando bem, não era uma frase própria de epitáfio. Balancei novamente a cabeça, começando a aceitar aquela ideia absurda e não a repeli, porque me veio à memória as noites tão remotas de meus dezesseis anos, aquelas que passamos em frente à lareira, entregando mutuamente alguns segredos recônditos que adormeciam nos nossos corações. Aquilo me parecia quente e gentil o suficiente, e não hesitei mais. Conjurei algumas flores silvestres e depositei sobre o túmulo, depois me retirei, com um último olhar.

Ao refazer o caminho para a sua casa, pensei em como era estranha a impressão que eu tinha de que você não estava realmente naquele cemitério. De fato, eu te senti por perto quando me ajoelhei diante do túmulo e chorei, mas foi como se você se erguesse — _me _erguesse— e me acompanhasse. E não foi diferente quando adentrei a casa, tão igual estivera anos atrás, tendo como única diferença uma grossa camada de poeira e inegável abandono. Voltei os olhos para a lareira, onde havia ainda alguns resquícios de cinzas. Em frente, as poltronas onde costumávamos nos sentar para longas conversas, inalteradas como se acabássemos de deixá-las, desejando-nos mutuamente "boa noite". Sussurrei o seu nome a esmo, não que esperasse vê-lo descendo as escadas ou irrompendo pela porta da cozinha... Foi mais uma forma de inevitável desabafo. Inevitável, mas inútil, porque não chegou perto de aplacar a dor. Embora aquele lugar estivesse impregnado das minhas melhores lembranças, sufocava-me, porque, de fato, eram apenas lembranças, fantasmas de uma vida que eu parecia ter deixado há milhões de anos, e que, no entanto, ao contemplar o conhecido cenário, não poderia ter acontecido há mais de dois dias.

Com um aceno da varinha aticei o fogo da lareira, já há muito extinto. Sentei-me sobre a poltrona poeirenta e fechei os olhos. Novamente eu tinha dezesseis anos e uma vida prodigiosa pela frente. Você desceria as escadas a qualquer momento reclamando dos roncos de Rabicho e eu sorriria, dizendo que lhe buscaria uma caneca de chá. Depois conversaríamos até o horizonte adquirir uma coloração alaranjada. Cheguei a pensar que todo o terror após a sua morte fora um pesadelo que me arrancara da cama e me levara à sua companhia. De olhos fechados, eu podia senti-lo perfeitamente ao meu lado direito, o calor inconfundível de sua presença. Mas quando abri os olhos, a realidade tornou a me apertar o coração com suas garras de ferro, e a sensação claustrofóbica veio à tona. Eu deveria deixar sua casa o mais rápido possível, mas tinha algo a encontrar ali, a chave da tal caixinha. Mas onde? Senti o irrefreável impulso de subir as escadas e o fiz, indo diretamente ao que fora o meu quarto. Procurei nos armários, mas eles estavam completamente vazios. Explorei todos os cantos, inclusive embaixo da cama, porém não havia nada que encontrar ali. Aventurei-me, então, ao lugar onde jamais estivera: O seu quarto. Senti como se adentrasse um mausoléu, tão lúgubre era a atmosfera daquele cômodo. A despeito do quarto em que eu estivera antes, neste havia coisas demais a serem exploradas. Havia pertences seus por todos os cantos; tinteiros, livros, relógios, frascos, tubos de ensaio... Ao contrário do que deveria ser, quanto mais perto de você eu me sentia entre aqueles objetos, mais vontade eu tinha de correr dali. Era o meu limite, e eu não imaginava se conseguiria sentir mais dor, por isso decidi acelerar a busca. Mas que busca, se eu nem mesmo sabia pelo que estava procurando? Entretanto, você, de alguma forma, parecia me guiar, ou eu não teria observado aquele caderno de anotações, com apenas duas palavras, uma sobre a outra, no meio da folha amarelada. O choque foi tamanho que recuei, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos. Eu vira, em sua caligrafia, o que há tão pouco tempo escrevera em meu escritório, numa tão distante Hogwarts. Os nossos nomes alinhados, sem a última letra. O anagrama perfeito. Você chegara àquela conclusão antes de mim. E então eu me dei conta de que não precisaria ter saído de meu escritório para encontrar a chave que abriria a tão misteriosa caixinha. Ela estava lá, sobre a minha mesa, em forma de palavras feitas de tinta e lágrimas.

- x -

Respirei profundamente enquanto segurava a pena na destra. As palavras deveriam ser claras, para que não ocorresse nenhuma confusão, então era essencial que a minha mão não tremesse. Após um segundo suspiro, escrevi lentamente os nossos nomes, sem a última letra, sobre a tampa da caixinha, entre as rosas talhadas em prata. Esperei, com o coração batendo freneticamente, e por meio minuto nada aconteceu. Com um gemido de cansaço, eu começava a aceitar o meu engano, mas as palavras apareceram sobre a tampa, abaixo de nossos nomes, em lugar da frase anterior:

"_**Por um pequeno feixe de luz, a escuridão deixa de ser absoluta."**_

O desânimo me abateu e por alguns segundos senti raiva de você. Para que tanto mistério? Por que você me fizera voltar àquele lugar? Para castigar-me com lembranças? A tristeza, a decepção e a fúria venceram momentaneamente a curiosidade, e guardei a caixinha no lugar mais fundo e escondido do armário. Sentei-me à escrivaninha e me pus a cismar, olhando para o teto. Fora longo aquele dia, demasiadamente longo. Eu estava fatigada de lágrimas, frio, lembranças e dor, absoluta dor, como se a cicatriz instável se rompesse e o sangue jorrasse. Deitei a cabeça sobre a escrivaninha e permiti que a inconsciência devastadora levasse toda aquela tormenta para bem longe.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Já há algumas horas caíra a noite, novamente fria, a despeito do verão. Frente à lareira, eu esboçava uma figura humana, ainda sem rosto ou quaisquer características que a identificasse como alguém conhecido. Há muito eu não desenhava, mas parecia não ter perdido o jeito com os traços. Você lia o Profeta Diário, não à poltrona ao meu lado, mas a uma próxima à porta principal. O ambiente era plácido e agradável, e em meio ao silêncio só se ouvia o ruído do meu lápis sobre o papel, e de vez em quando o farfalhar das páginas do Profeta, além, é claro, do som suave das nossas respirações.

— E o Profeta cada vez mais sensacionalista — você comentou, de repente, com a voz impregnada de azedume.

— Não sei porque você ainda lê essas porcarias — respondi meio distraída.

— Nem eu.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio, quebrados novamente por você.

— Não sabia que você desenhava, Pansy.

Admirou-me que você prestasse atenção ao que eu fazia, e ergui imediatamente os olhos do pergaminho, lançando-os, de esguelha, a você.

— Ah, isso — sorri meio constrangida — é só um esboço.

— Eu desenhava na adolescência.

— É mesmo? Ainda guarda alguns?

— Talvez, preciso procurar.

— Eu gostaria de vê-los.

Você sorriu muito brevemente, calando-se em seguida. Estabeleceu-se novamente a quietude, que foi interrompida bruscamente por batidas inesperadas à porta. Sobressaltei-me.

— A essa hora? — sussurrei.

Com um gesto característico, você pediu silêncio. Uma sombra perpassou o seu semblante, e temi que a noite trouxesse alguma notícia ruim a respeito de meus pais. Você se esgueirou até a porta e por um momento olhou através de uma fresta, depois abriu. Tremi ligeiramente à aparição da intimidadora Bellatrix Lestrange e sua irmã Narcissa Malfoy. Percebi que havia lágrimas nos olhos desta, que olhou para mim com certa curiosidade, mas não se manifestou. Bellatrix, sim.

— Virou babá agora, Severus? — caçoou a Comensal.

— Os Parkinson mandaram-na para cá — você respondeu sem emoção alguma na voz.

— Estou sabendo, e é uma vergonha. Meu sobrinho Draco tem a idade dela, e já...

— Não vem ao caso questionarmos os procedimentos dos Parkinson com relação à filha — você interrompeu — e a menina não me incomoda, pelo contrário.

Bellatrix riu maliciosamente.

— Ah, Severus, olhe a sua idade! Você não se envergonha?

Enrubesci, e quase instantaneamente me esqueci de minha curiosidade com relação a Malfoy. Você, porém, continuava impassível, com os lábios levemente crispados.

— Presumo que não foi para isso que vieram até aqui...

E imediatamente Narcissa Malfoy irrompeu em lágrimas.

— Eu preciso de sua ajuda, Severus.

Aquele pedido choroso da Sra. Malfoy me atiçou novamente a curiosidade, e decididamente deixei de lado o desenho sem rosto. Você indicou a elas o sofá, no qual Bellatrix sentou com uma expressão de nojo. Pelo jeito podia sentir que estava em uma casa antigamente habitada por um trouxa, como eu soube posteriormente. Pedindo silêncio à mãe de Draco, você abriu, com um aceno da varinha, a porta oculta às nossas costas, de onde apareceu Rabicho, que cumprimentou as recém chegadas com devoção.

— Rabicho — você disse num tom despido de delicadeza — sirva-nos uma bebida e volte para o seu quarto.

— Não sou o seu empregado — o homem miúdo respondeu fazendo uma careta.

Você discutiu com Rabicho por alguns segundos, sempre displicente, munido de argumentos. Depois ele se retirou, mas ao chegar à outra porta oculta que dava na cozinha, retomou a palavra.

— Para a fedelha também?

— Nada para Pansy, que também já passou da hora de dormir.

Fingi não entender a indireta, e pus-me a contemplar o fogo. Enquanto discutiam, Bellatrix olhava desconfiada para a minha direção. Você percebeu.

— Ela está conosco, Bellatrix, não se preocupe.

Se por um lado a minha presença incomodava Bellatrix, por outro parecia estratégica à Narcissa, que em seguida se dirigiu a mim.

— Você não é amiga de Draco?

— Sou, sim, senhora.

— Eu poderia lhe fazer um pedido, menina?

— Claro.

— Tente ficar o máximo possível ao lado do meu filho, sim? Uma presença feminina, uma paixão, talvez...

— Cale-se, Narcissa! — repreendeu a irmã — Não seja tola.

Mas aquela história me intrigava cada vez mais. Dentro em pouco, após algumas discussões com Bellatrix, nas quais você se saiu absolutamente bem, Narcissa pareceu perder o controle, pedindo que você realizasse uma tarefa à qual Voldemort incumbira o seu filho Draco, que o protegesse. Por fim, ela sugeriu o Voto Perpétuo, e eu não fui mais capaz de me manter na aparente apatia em que eu me encontrava.

— Não! — exclamei, erguendo-me da poltrona, o pergaminho e o lápis escorregaram para o chão — O Voto Perpétuo, não!

Senti três pares de olhos sobre mim, mas não me intimidei, embora a minha postura de desafio fosse ligeiramente infantil. Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada.

— Agora você tem de seguir ordens, Severus? — desdenhou a megera, mas eu a ignorei completamente.

— O Voto Perpétuo implica em morte — prossegui, meus olhos marejando como os de Narcissa — você não pode fazer isso, Snape.

Outra gargalhada estridente, e Bellatrix adquirira uma expressão maníaca de júbilo.

— Olha como ela se preocupa com você, Severus! O que você andou prometendo a esta criança?

— Ainda não cheguei ao patamar baixo em que você se encontra, Bellatrix. Pansy, recolha-se ao seu quarto.

— Não — resisti — eu não vou permitir que você cometa tal desatino.

Pela primeira vez senti em mim o seu olhar gélido, e a sua voz ríspida se propagou pelo ambiente que outrora emanava paz.

— Cale-se, Parkinson, não se meta nos meus assuntos com a Sra. Malfoy.

— Eu simplesmente não...

— Eu não gostaria de me repetir.

Derrotada, subi as escadas e adentrei o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Lágrimas grossas escorreram pelo meu rosto e chegaram aos meus lábios, amargas como fel. Pude ouvir o juramento, a execução do Voto Perpétuo. O princípio do fim.


	12. Reflexos da juventude

**11 – REFLEXOS DA JUVENTUDE**

Voltar à sua casa foi uma experiência realmente desgastante, que eu levaria dias para esquecer. A sensação de abandono que emanava do lar outrora habitado por nossas vozes frente à lareira, parecia incapaz de se desprender do meu coração já há muito cansado. No entanto, tentei ocultar esse sentimento o quanto pude, e consegui por algum tempo, até que o meu aluno, já conhecido como Teddy Lupin, abordou-me, novamente ao término de uma aula. Aquele rapaz era intrigante, talvez por ser de uma natureza tão direta. Não hesitou ao acercar-se de mim, e foi direto ao assunto que lhe interessava.

— Vejo uma sombra por trás dos seus olhos, Srta. Parkinson.

— Uma sombra — concordei com um suspiro — talvez, Teddy...

— Posso indagar-lhe o que a incomoda?

Outro suspiro, mas também não demorei a responder.

— Os anos, Teddy, eles passam e nos deixam recordações. Como o fogo, que outrora crepitava, e se transforma em cinzas.

— Os anos ainda não me pesam, mas sinto saudades imensas dos tempos de criança. De alguma forma, sinto falta dos meus pais, embora não me lembre deles.

— Não é exatamente preciso lembrar com a mente, mas com o coração. Certamente você se lembra dos seus pais dessa forma.

— A senhora acredita que haja algum outro lugar após a morte?

A pergunta do jovem Lupin me pegou de surpresa, mas o que mais me intrigou foi o fato de que eu pensava exatamente no mesmo assunto.

— Eu acho que existe outro lugar, Teddy. Não é possível ou justo que tudo se encerre no túmulo. _No frio da morada perpétua_. Talvez não seja, de fato, perpétua.

— Eu também acredito nisso, professora, e acho que se fosse de outra forma, não seria capaz de viver. Temeria nunca ter tempo suficiente.

— Também tive esse medo quando era jovem e tinha o mundo por se estender à minha frente. Hoje, todavia, acho que eu daria tudo para não ter que apreciar esses dias vazios.

— Não lhe restou ninguém após a guerra — foi uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

— Ninguém — repeti.

— Talvez não sirva de consolo, mas a senhora tem agora muitas pessoas que a estimam e admiram. Provavelmente é a professora favorita de uma boa parte dos alunos de Hogwarts, quaisquer que sejam as casas.

— Fico agradecida, Teddy. Saiba que são recíprocas a estima e a admiração, mas...

—... Mas a parte essencial lhe foi tirada.

Assenti. Teddy parecia poder ler, não os meus pensamentos, mas a minha alma, a dor que a castigava. Aquilo, porém, não me incomodava.

— Sabe, Srta. Parkinson, uma vez o meu padrinho me disse uma coisa que eu tenho guardada constantemente em meu coração. Ele me disse que as pessoas que amamos estão em todos os lugares que nos façam recordá-las. Em uma fotografia, uma canção, um trejeito que delas adquirimos... Elas se imortalizam positivamente.

— Mas faz falta o calor, a voz, o toque. E dói, Teddy, mas dói tanto pensar que aquela pessoa com quem você sonhou construir a sua vida, jaz inerte sob a terra, em restos mortais!

Senti os meus lábios tremerem ligeiramente, bem como as minhas mãos ao afastarem os cabelos da têmpora. Tentei manter o controle, porém não impedi as lágrimas.

— Eu posso imaginar, professora, e talvez a mim seja mais fácil, porque não consigo me lembrar dos meus pais vivos. Mas pense que essa pessoa certamente não a quereria sofrendo, e sim que fosse feliz, que prosseguisse com os sonhos que a ela foram negados.

— Não os mesmos, Teddy, nunca os mesmos. Ora, desculpe-me por este desabafo, desculpe-me. Já deve estar atrasado para a aula, e eu fico aqui tomando o seu tempo.

O jovem sorriu e segurou as minhas mãos. Há muito eu não sentia um carinho sincero, que me lembrava vagamente o que um dia chamei de amizade.

— Não se preocupe, Srta. Parkinson, que eu farei, com prazer, o que puder para ajudá-la. Sei que não posso fazer muito, obviamente, mas o que estiver ao meu alcance...

— Você está fazendo o suficiente, meu rapaz, não pode imaginar como lhe sou grata.

Ele assentiu, com outro sorriso, depois ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

— Quero vê-la radiante no Baile de Inverno.

— Baile de Inverno? — intriguei-me — Mas haverá Torneio Tribruxo?

— Ah, não, não depois da desgraça de Cedric Diggory, que foi contemporâneo seu e de meu padrinho. Obviamente a senhora lembra, não? Mas o baile foi interessante, e McGonagall decidiu que seria bom repeti-lo após tantos anos.

— Com certeza, Teddy. Quando será?

— Vinte de dezembro.

— É uma boa notícia, acho que estou necessitada de ver algumas pessoas dançando e se divertindo.

— A senhora necessita fazer o mesmo.

— Já passou o meu tempo, Teddy.

— Isso não é verdade. Sempre temos tempo quando se trata de alegria.

— Talvez você tenha razão, meu querido, eu tentarei.

— Conseguirá. Bom, eu vou para a minha aula de História da Magia.

— Tenha um bom dia, Teddy.

— Igualmente, Srta. Parkinson, e — hesitou — e eu gosto muito da senhora.

Teddy saiu antes que eu lhe pudesse responder. Vi-me naquele garoto de feições meigas e cabelos azul-turquesa. Eu já passara por aquele conturbado sentimento aluno-professor, e não queria que ele se repetisse no jovem Teddy. Talvez você tenha sentido exatamente o que eu senti naquele momento, achando a situação embaraçosa, mas até um pouco divertida. Perversamente divertida, por se tratar dos sentimentos de alguém. O desfecho seria o mesmo? Ah, não, definitivamente não. Mas fiquei quase contente com a notícia do baile. Não deixaria de ser um resgatar de lembranças da adolescência, mas uma parte insensata de mim se alegraria por ver o Salão Principal decorado exatamente como estivera tantos anos atrás. Essa mesma parte sentia o anseio de relembrar os seus olhos me seguindo enquanto eu dançava com Draco Malfoy, há muitos anos. Qualquer vislumbre de nosso passado era como um sopro de vida no leito de morte.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto chorava sobre a minha cama. Talvez eu houvesse passado uma ou duas horas soluçando, agarrada ao travesseiro. De qualquer forma, o sono me venceu, e a madrugada já ia alta quando você me despertou. Recuei instintivamente, como um bicho que fora ferido, torcendo para que a penumbra escondesse o meu rosto lamentavelmente marcado por lágrimas.

—Pansy, elas já foram — você falou, sentando-se à minha cama.

Eu não respondi, sequer me ergui ou fiz menção de largar o travesseiro. Mas você me fez depor todas as armas quando afagou os meus cabelos.

— Perdão.

Eu não esperava ouvir aquela palavra vinda de você, ao menos não com tanta sinceridade. Mas eu já me acostumara a me surpreender todos os dias com a máscara que você deixava cair cada vez mais.

— Não há que perdoar — eu disse, percebendo o quão falhada estava a minha voz por causa do choro insistente e do sono atormentado.

— Eu não quis ser tão ríspido com você, mas...

— Não precisa se justificar.

— Mas eu quero. Quero, porque já perdi uma pessoa de que gostava muito por não saber controlar as minhas palavras. Não quero perder outra.

Eu não sabia exatamente sobre o que você falava, mas o "não quero perder outra" me enterneceu. Então você temia me perder, como eu a você. Senti a minha alma, tão contraditoriamente, encher-se de tristeza e júbilo. Eu larguei o travesseiro e me aninhei nos seus braços. Não tentei mais conter as lágrimas.

— Eu me arrependi imediatamente por ter lhe falado daquela forma, mas aquela Bellatrix... Aquela mulher é capaz de enlouquecer os mais sãos. Ademais, o pedido de Narcissa me deixou aturdido.

— Você não podia ter feito o Voto, não podia. E se... E se você não conseguir cumpri-lo? Ah, Severus, eu temo tanto! Tanto, que sinto vontade de morrer para não ver essa terrível possibilidade se cumprir.

Eu quase não percebera tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome, e também não me sentia constrangida por estar tão próxima de você, tão estreita ao seu corpo. O medo tomava uma parte esmagadora de minha mente.

— Ninguém vai morrer — você disse, e sua voz nunca me pareceu tão terna — tudo vai ficar bem, confie em mim.

— Eu queria fugir — falei, e minha voz soou infantil e embargada. As lágrimas caíam em cascatas pelo meu rosto — com você, para bem longe. Para onde a guerra não nos pudesse atingir.

— _Ele_ me encontraria em qualquer lugar, por causa da Marca. Não há que fugir, Pansy, não sejamos covardes.

— Eu não quero testar a minha coragem quando as nossas vidas estão em jogo. Quando a _sua _vida está em jogo.

Pude perceber, por detrás dos meus olhos encharcados, que você sorrira brevemente.

— Você me atribui um valor muito alto, Pansy — sua voz saiu amargurada — um valor que eu não possuo.

— Um valor que você não _quer_ possuir, é diferente. Mas a mim você... Você é tudo que existe de mais importante. Você ficou ao meu lado quando os meus pais ligaram mais importância ao Lord do que a mim, você...

As palavras morreram na minha boca, e sucumbi às lágrimas. Você me acalentou, procurou restabelecer uma paz tão ausente ao meu coração, e conseguiu. Eu confiava em tudo o que você me dizia, na sua força, na sua coragem... Você me parecia tão infalível, tão inatingível! Você foi a minha única força...


	13. Aí vindes outra vez, inquietas sombras?

**12 – AÍ VINDES OUTRA VEZ, INQUIETAS SOMBRAS? ¹**

Com o passar das semanas fui me acostumando à nova vida, e em pouco tempo já não me lembrava dos fatídicos anos que passara naquela casa úmida localizada no bairro trouxa. Estar em Hogwarts, novamente em meio à magia, era absolutamente mais agradável, e, além disso, estando no que fora o seu escritório, eu conseguia me sentir mais perto de você. Entrementes, não visitei mais a sala de McGonagall, queria me esquivar do seu retrato. Mais de uma vez, ao relembrá-lo, senti ganas de me informar a respeito do feitiço de Kendall, que permitia viajar no tempo, mas desisti, porque a minha covardia sempre foi mais forte, o meu medo de morrer. Senti também vontade de lhe indagar sobre a morte, se era dolorosa, tão sufocante quanto eu pensava. Mas igualmente me abstive dessa ideia. O único jeito era viver e esperar pelo fim.

Havia agora outras pessoas que gostavam de mim, muitos alunos e antigos professores, que se tornaram colegas, ou mesmo os novos. Mas nenhum afeto, nenhuma sensação de bem querença era suficiente. Nada, aliás, era-me suficiente.

Eu acabei por adquirir um costume de visitar a biblioteca todos os dias após o expediente, e, em uma dessas vezes, encontrei um livro que me remeteu a todas as lembranças de minha infância: _Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_. Abri-o quase instantaneamente à procura do Conto dos Três Irmãos, cujas relíquias eu descobrira realmente existir. Especialmente a Varinha das Varinhas, que lhe causara a morte. O injusto e doloroso era pensar que você _nunca_ fora o senhor da tal varinha, porque — e eu sabia isso desde o começo — o assassinato de Dumbledore fora coisa planejada. A varinha, na verdade, pertencera a Malfoy, que desarmara Dumbledore no dia de sua morte, e posteriormente a Potter, que também desarmara Malfoy. Voldemort, pensando que o tinha como um fiel Comensal, teve certeza absoluta de que você matara Dumbledore por pura crueldade, o que o tornaria, então, senhor da varinha maldita. E você morrera injustamente, enquanto trabalhava pelo bem. Todos esses pensamentos me assolavam a mente enquanto eu lia o conto, sem desprender muita atenção. Foi então que me ocorreu o desejo de possuir a Pedra da Ressurreição, que, segundo Beedle, trazia de volta os mortos, mas de forma que pareceriam separados por um véu do humano que os invocou. Perguntei-me se aquela magia permitia o toque, ou se os mortos voltariam como fantasmas. Seria possível conversar com eles? Senti uma vontade abrupta de encontrar aquela pedra, mas sequer imaginava onde ela estaria. Decididamente seria impossível achá-la, mas pensei que, se a fábula tivesse um fundo de verdade, e eu me expusesse a uma situação onde venceria a morte, ela talvez me concedesse uma segunda pedra... Balancei a cabeça, com um sorriso amargo. Eu já estava devaneando deveras, e aquilo acabaria por me entregar à loucura.

Recolhi-me aos meus aposentos, mas demorei a adormecer. Todos aqueles pensamentos me tomavam de forma arrebatadora, e lembrei-me de minha infância, quando devaneava, antes de dormir, ao ouvir os contos de Beedle. Quando a minha mãe fechava o livro, depois a porta, eu mergulhava em um mundo fantástico, imaginando todas aquelas histórias. E naquela época eu não podia supor que uma delas fosse real, e que, em parte, por causa dela eu perderia aquilo que tinha de mais caro. O que, na verdade, ainda não tinha à época. Ou tinha, plantado dentro de mim, esperando que o sol nascesse para um, então, desenvolvimento.

Bastou que fechasse os olhos e tivesse a consciência levada pelo sono, sonhei. Acordei na madrugada com todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo em tensão, suando em bicas. Um pesadelo tão absolutamente real... O cenário foi o cemitério onde eu estivera há poucas semanas, o clima igualmente frio, tão real que eu podia senti-lo castigar a minha pele, coberta precariamente por uma túnica branca de seda. Abaixo, aos meus pés, estava o túmulo de sua família, idêntico ao que eu vira, sem nenhuma alteração. Em minha direção vinha você, e não era humano, nem fantasma, tampouco ínferi. Era um pouco dos três. Eu quis correr, mas algo me prendia ao chão, enquanto você se aproximava com agilidade sobrehumana. Seus olhos estavam brancos e vidrados, e me fitavam de forma maligna, acompanhando a mão escaveirada que se estendia a mim. Com exceção dos olhos, o resto do rosto permanecia intacto, como eu recordava. Cada vez mais próximo... E você me beijou, cingiu a minha cintura e me estreitou ao corpo semi-humano. Mas, ao contrário do que deveria ser, aquele gesto me causou pavor, sufocando-me à medida que se prolongava. E, então, você dissipou entre os meus braços, como fumaça. E eu acordei.

A alcova à minha volta lembrava horrivelmente o interior de uma caverna, tão sufocante quanto gélida. Os archotes que eu mantivera acesos refletiam na parede, gerando sombras, que minha mente conturbada assimilava à sua imagem. E, em pensamentos, eu o vi, em todas as direções, chamando-me como no sonho. A sua voz ecoava por todo o dormitório circular, sussurrando palavras sem nexo. Ergui-me da cama e tentei alcançar a porta, mas as sombras, girando constantemente, não permitiram. Lembro de ter ouvido o meu nome antes de apagar.

Demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer o salão comunal da Sonserina à minha volta. Alguns alunos me cercavam e McGonagall estava entre eles.

— Acordou! — exclamou uma vozinha feminina.

Houve uma euforia unânime, e McGonagall pediu silêncio.

— Como se sente? — indagou, enfim.

— Confusa — respondi — o que aconteceu?

— Os alunos disseram que você esteve gritando. Fomos ao seu dormitório e a encontramos desacordada ao chão.

Quanto tempo teria transcorrido desde que eu acordara do sonho? Era impossível precisar, uma vez que eu nem mesmo percebera que havia gritado. Tentei me erguer, mas a vertigem me fez cair de volta ao sofá, de olhos fechados. Ouvi alguns alunos se adiantarem.

— Está queimando em febre — comentou McGonagall — precisamos levá-la à Ala Hospitalar.

Srta. Thompson me parecia muito mais gentil que a velha Madame Pomfrey, mas mesmo assim eu me sentira insegura em suas mãos, simplesmente porque ela dissera que o meu mal _não era físico_.

— Isso deve significar que estou enlouquecendo — falei, com um sorriso amargo.

— Não, Srta. Parkinson, mas há que controlar o lado emocional.

Assenti, embora tal recomendação fosse absolutamente impossível. A jovem curandeira me preparava um calmante natural, quando McGonagall adentrou a Ala Hospitalar. A diretora colocou em mim uns olhos tristes e piedosos, que eu gostaria de não ter percebido.

— Melhor, Pansy?

— Melhor — repeti.

— Eu estive falando a ela — disse a curandeira, trazendo-me o tal calmante — que o mal é emocional, entende? Não encontrei nada físico ou mágico que lhe causasse febre alta, vertigens e desmaios.

McGonagall assentiu, como eu fizera há poucos minutos, e pediu delicadamente à Srta. Thompson que nos deixasse a sós.

— Pansy — começou, quando a curandeira fechou a porta atrás de si — eu sei o que lhe acomete.

Preferi permanecer calada, esperando pela próxima investida de McGonagall.

— Mas tem de se conformar, querida, ele não vai voltar.

— Eu sei disso — balbuciei, incapaz de contrariá-la.

Não me perguntei como McGonagall descobrira sobre os meus sentimentos por você, ou se estaria, assim, tão evidente. Não importava, contudo.

— Tem que viver a sua vida, Pansy — prosseguiu — é o que ele faria. É o que ele gostaria que você fizesse.

— É o que estou fazendo.

— Não, você não está _vivendo_, mas apenas _existindo_. Há diferença.

— É o máximo que eu posso fazer.

— Não, não é. Vou repetir que ele gostaria de vê-la se erguer e prosseguir com a sua vida, porque acreditava em um futuro prodigioso para você. Ele certamente morreu em paz, porque podia jurar que você conseguiria.

Suspirei, depois me voltei à McGonagall com um tom que não era de confidência, mas de desabafo.

— Eu estou farta das certezas vazias de Severus! Ele me garantiu que sobreviveria à Guerra, e, no entanto, morreu por um motivo tão absolutamente inútil! Por ser algo que não era realmente, que Voldemort supunha que ele fosse.

— Pensei que se orgulhasse da coragem e bravura que ele mostrou...

— É óbvio que me orgulho, e por esse mesmo motivo lamento. Como é que alguém assim, tão corajoso e bravo como acaba de dizer a senhora, pode morrer de forma tão... Tão absolutamente injusta?

— O mundo não é justo, Pansy...

— Eu me pergunto às vezes se não deveríamos, ele e eu, termos nos voltado ao outro lado. Há Comensais que escaparam ilesos... Lucius, Narcissa e Draco Malfoy, por exemplo.

— Ilesos? Eu acho que não. Da última vez que vi Draco, há pouco, quando veio até Hogwarts por um motivo que desconheço, ainda trazia nos olhos o terror da Guerra, e a Marca Negra no pulso parecia lhe pesar após tantos anos.

— Mas está vivo — rebati — são e salvo. Draco tocou a vida para frente, casou-se, teve um filho. E para mim, que tive oportunidade de enveredar pelo caminho das trevas, como meus pais, mas me desviei para o lado do bem, o que me sobrou? Nada, absolutamente nada.

— Veja por outro lado, os Lestrange e tantos outros Comensais fiéis, mesmo os seus pais... Todos mortos, Pansy. Da mesma forma, há pessoas boas que obtiveram sucesso, como o próprio Potter. A sorte não visa o caráter.

Não encontrei argumentos, então me abstive ao trabalho de abaixar a cabeça e tentar conter as lágrimas.

— Não pode trazer os mortos de volta, querida.

Com essas palavras, McGonagall me deixou. Fiquei me perguntando se ela, como você, era Legilimens, mas creio que tenha sido puramente coincidência. De qualquer forma, voltei a pensar na Pedra da Ressurreição e no sonho que tanto me abatera. Seria, tal pesadelo, um aviso de era melhor que os mortos não voltassem? Que, se o fizerem, seria de forma tenebrosa? De fato, sua presença no meu sonho causou-me imenso pavor, ao passo que fora bom sentir o seu corpo, mesmo gélido, junto ao meu. Por fim, concluí que ainda desejava a Pedra ou coisa que o valesse.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Vinte e quatro horas após a visita das irmãs Black, era possível dizer que as coisas voltaram ao normal. Nós, na já tão conhecida e repetitiva sala, frente à lareira, que não era diferente. Os roncos de Rabicho no piso superior também nos era algo comum, rotineiro. O meu rosto, entretanto, poderia estar mais triste e o seu mais preocupado. Não pude deixar de comentar:

— Pensei que tudo estivesse sob controle, que não deveríamos temer...

— E está — você respondeu.

— Entretanto, sua fisionomia contradiz as suas palavras.

— Não é essa a minha única preocupação, Pansy.

— Qual, então?

— Você é a principal, como já lhe disse. Tenho medo de não poder estar o tempo todo ao seu lado, de que você tenha de se virar sozinha.

— Não sou tão indefesa assim...

— Você precisa de treino, não pense que me esqueci disso. Aqui não, tem o Rabicho, que adora dar com a língua nos dentes ao seu mestre. Mas quando voltarmos a Hogwarts...

— Tudo bem, hei de treinar, mas não quero mais que diga isso, de não poder ficar ao meu lado. Parece até que você vai...

— Morrer? Quem sabe? Estamos em uma guerra, afinal.

— Parece que gosta de me machucar, sabe que não suporto pensar nisso.

— Apenas precisamos ser realistas, Pansy.

— Por que não otimistas?

Você me concedeu um sorriso cansado, mas sincero.

— Vá lá, otimistas.

Aproveitei o sorriso para lhe pedir algo que antes não ousara.

— Por que não me conta mais sobre você? Sobre o seu passado?

E você me olhou cuidadosamente, com certa curiosidade. Como se me estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

— Por que você quer saber sobre o meu passado?

— Porque me interesso por sua vida, por toda ela.

— Mas você sequer era nascida quando eu tinha, por exemplo, a sua idade...

— Acho que isso não vem muito ao caso, não é?

— Acho que não, Pansy, mas meu passado poderia decepcioná-la.

— Por que? Pelo fato de que isso que os meus colegas e as demais pessoas veem em você não passa de um pseudoestereótipo? Uma máscara?

— Talvez... E talvez seja melhor que tal máscara se mantenha em seu devido lugar.

— Não para mim, que gosto de você do jeito que é.

— Você não sabe de que jeito eu sou.

— Às vezes penso que sei.

— Se sabe, então porque indaga acerca de meu passado?

— Porque sei do jeito, não da história.

Você suspirou, e outro sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

— É impossível discutir com você.

Dessa vez, eu sorri. Nunca imaginara que lhe poderia tirar os argumentos, mas talvez por realmente não possuí-los, ou por estar cansado para discutir, ou até por desejar aquela conversa, você cedeu.

— Tudo bem, o que você quer saber?

— Tudo.

— Tudo — você repetiu, lentamente — pois bem, a minha primeira memória data de muito tempo, creio que dois ou três anos após o meu nascimento, e se concentra bem aqui, frente a essa lareira. Bom, eu não consigo me lembrar muito nitidamente, mas creio que estava assustado, e ouvi gritos. Posteriormente só pude deduzir que era mais uma briga dos meus pais.

— Eles brigavam muito?

— Muito — você assentiu.

— Por que?

— Antes de lhe responder, devo relembrar o que disse há pouco, que você poderia se decepcionar comigo ao ouvir o que eu lhe podia contar de minha história...

— Não se preocupe.

— Pansy, o meu pai era trouxa e não sabia que a minha mãe era bruxa até se casarem. Deu-se que, quando descobriu, passou a odiá-la, e a odiar o filho que ela carregava no ventre.

— Isso significa que você...

—... Que eu sou mestiço. Que eu não sou o bruxo de sangue puro que você imaginava.

— Severus, eu não digo que não me surpreendi, mas, para ser honesta, nunca pensei no seu sangue.

— Pensei que lhe causaria algum desagrado, por ter sangue puro.

— Desagrado algum, a mim é indiferente. Prossiga.

Você pareceu se admirar com a minha atitude, e pude perceber claramente que perdera alguns segundos lendo a minha mente. Certamente teve de admitir que eu lhe falara a verdade.

— Então, paramos na parte em que meus pais brigavam. Ah, eles faziam isso o tempo todo, e não eram simples brigas de casal. Não, meu pai enfrentava a minha mãe com porte de facas, e ela as tirava das mãos dele com magia, o que lhe causava maior transtorno. Ele chegou ao ponto de ameaçá-la com uma arma de fogo, não sei se você sabe o que é...

— Acho que sei, sim. Mas e você, como ficava diante dessa situação?

— Eu me escondia, porque quando meu pai terminava a briga com a minha mãe, e ainda estava irado, era em mim que ele investia. Chamava-me aberração, filho do demônio e outros nomes de que não me recordo. Eu ouvia o choro de minha mãe quando o meu pai me espancava, mas ela nunca se manifestou, nunca o estuporou ou petrificou, embora pudesse fazer ambas as coisas e muito mais, tendo porte de uma varinha. Ela sentia medo dele, ou o que era mais terrível, amor.

Eu tentava impedir os meus olhos de lacrimejarem, mas eles não me pareciam obedecer.

— Não interessa — falei, quase num sussurro — acho que o amor por um filho supera qualquer outro tipo de amor. Se bem que os meus pais...

— Penso que ela se esforçava, mas simplesmente não conseguia me amar como amava ao meu pai. Lembro-me de ver uns olhares rancorosos, seguidos de palavras do tipo "se ele não tivesse nascido, talvez fosse diferente". Creio que ela pensava que, não tendo um filho bruxo, poderia ignorar totalmente a magia e viver feliz, como uma verdadeira trouxa, ao lado do homem que amava. De qualquer forma, meu pai sempre fazia questão de me dizer que a minha mãe tentara provocar um aborto, mas não conseguira, e da tentativa malsucedida, nascera uma criança estranha.

Empertiguei-me e fiz menção e falar, mas você ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

— Pansy, há algo que nunca imaginei contar a alguém, e nem mesmo sei porque você me inspira tanta confiança. O fato é que, aos oito anos, tentei pela primeira vez o suicídio.

A ideia me pareceu terrível e até profana. Como você poderia atentar contra a vida sagrada, que era tão fundamental à minha? Eu queria falar, dizer-lhe várias coisas, mas todas elas morreram a caminho. Somente a minha expressão se manifestou, e ela deveria estar transtornada.

— Não quero entrar em detalhes quanto à tentativa, mas, como é óbvio, não consegui, e me senti ainda mais fracassado por isso. Eu sentia uma terrível inveja das outras crianças, porque elas podiam, de fato, serem crianças. A minha infância fora roubada assim que eu vi a luz desse mundo. Entretanto, eu conheci uma garota.

— Uma garota?

Tentei não demonstrar ciúmes em minhas palavras, mas qualquer tentativa de fechar a mente seria frustrada.

— Nós deveríamos ter uns nove anos. Havia um tempo eu a observava num parquinho aqui perto, brincando com a irmã. Ela tinha muita magia, mas, sendo nascida trouxa, parecia não se dar conta disso. Um dia eu a abordei e lhe contei que era uma bruxa, mas ela se ofendeu com essa palavra. Sabe, Pansy, somos malvistos pelos trouxas. Bom, após essa tentativa frustrada, vieram outras, algumas um pouco melhores, outras piores. De qualquer forma, eu embarquei com Lily Evans no Expresso de Hogwarts, dia primeiro de setembro, de um ano já remoto.

Estaquei. Falhava-me a memória, ou Lily Evans era a mãe de Harry Potter?

— Lily Evans? — coloquei meu pensamento em voz alta — A mãe de...

— ...Harry Potter. É, é ela. Nós éramos amigos, embora o fato de ela ser grifinória e eu sonserino não ajudasse muito nesse relacionamento.

Você respirou profundamente, e eu pensei que não fosse continuar. Mas, uma vez tendo começado, era certo que você terminaria.

— Eu a amei, Pansy, eu a amei desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Senti uma onde de mal estar, e meus olhos procuraram rapidamente a lareira, como poderiam ter procurado qualquer coisa ali naquela sala, desde que não fossem os seus.

— Mas aos poucos fui percebendo que nossos mundos eram muito diferentes, e o meu amor era algo inconcebível. Há outra coisa que preciso lhe dizer, talvez a mais constrangedora de toda essa história.

Assenti apenas, não encontrando palavras. Eu não sabia se queria conhecer o resto, mas, como você relutava bravamente para dizer, eu fazia o mesmo para ouvir.

— James Potter, você sabe, o pai de Harry, tinha um grupo. Um maldito grupo formado por ele, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, o nosso Rabicho, que agora ronca ruidosamente no andar de cima. Bom, eles tinham um passatempo favorito, que era o de me atribuir pilhérias e azarações maldosas. Eu resistia, devolvia-lhes as azarações com feitiços até perigosos, que só pioravam a situação. James e Sirius sentiam prazer em me humilhar, principalmente James. Um dia, em meu quinto ano, recebi a maior de todas as humilhações, que acho que prefiro manter guardada comigo. Deu-se que, durante a "brincadeira", Evans apareceu, tomando-me em defesa, e eu tive a infelicidade de não medir as palavras, chamando-a "sangue ruim". Então eu a perdi... Para sempre.

Engoli muitas palavras antes que umas poucas saíssem, e creio que tenham sido mais diretas do que eu tencionava.

— E vocês chegaram a, você sabe, namorar?

Você sorriu breve e amargamente.

— Não, Lily nunca me concedeu essa dádiva. Ela foi, sim, concedida ao Potter, que costumava humilhar todos em que colocava os olhos e julgava digno de humilhação.

Lembrei-me de Malfoy e do quanto admirava essa característica dele de humilhar, quando era apaixonada. Senti nojo de mim mesma.

— No dia em que Lily Evans pôs termo à nossa amizade, já tão fragilizada, eu tentei o suicídio pela segunda vez, mas também lhe pouparei de saber como. E o tempo passou, ela casou com Potter e teve o Harry. Depois o Lord a matou, e você conhece o resto da história.

— Não conheço a _sua _versão.

— Digamos que, ao sair da escola, alguns anos antes de Lily falecer, eu cometi um ato suicida mais forte e poderoso que os outros dois juntos: Tornei-me Comensal da Morte. Depois me regenerei, porque Dumbledore prometeu proteger Lily das mãos do Lord, mas não conseguiu, pois o nosso maldito amigo, que dorme sob o nosso teto, traiu e delatou os Potter. Você conhece essa história, não? Sobre a inocência de Sirius Black...

— Conheço.

— Pois bem, após a morte de Evans, eu fiquei sem chão. Dumbledore me propôs que o ajudasse a proteger a vida de seu filho e único sobrevivente, para que ela não tivesse morrido em vão. Aceitei, embora fosse absolutamente difícil proteger o filho de James Potter, o filho que poderia ter sido _meu_. E foi assim que comecei a trabalhar para Dumbledore, e à ascensão do Lord das Trevas, fingi-me fiel e me esgueirei para o lado dele — você parou por alguns segundos para escutar os roncos do Rabicho — para, então, levar informações preciosas ao Dumbledore. E o resto é o que você conhece hoje.

Fiquei a fitar as próprias mãos, tentando organizar todas as informações que você me dera. Enfim, fiz a pergunta que não pude conter:

— Você ainda a ama? Lily Evans?

Você demorou alguns torturantes segundos para dar a resposta. Seus olhos pareciam vazios, mas a expressão no rosto denotava que a sua mente trabalhava agilmente.

— Amo.

Assenti, sem olhar para você. Imaginava quão difícil seria competir com um amor antigo, mesmo que ela estivesse morta. Por um segundo, perpassou-me pela mente uma admiração absurda pelo ato de Voldemort, ao matá-la. Mas foi tão rápido e tão terrível, que você provavelmente não percebeu. Arrependi-me do horrendo pensamento assim que ele me acometeu.

— Contudo — você prosseguiu — creio amá-la do jeito que ela sempre desejou que eu a amasse. Como a uma irmã, ou, diria mais, como a uma pessoa a quem admiramos cegamente por sua coragem. O que se sucedeu, Pansy, foi que conheci Lily Evans em uma época em que eu estava demasiadamente fragilizado e precisava de alguém por quem sentir amor. Eu precisava de uma mão amiga, de me sentir querido. Assim, cri que me apaixonava por Lily, e só depois de muitos anos fui me dar conta que a amava como a uma irmã. Só então eu entendi porque nunca sentira qualquer espécie de desejo por ela, porque não conseguia vê-la como um homem vê uma mulher. Eu a amava como se tivéssemos o mesmo sangue!

Senti como se o peso do mundo deixasse as minhas costas. Meu corpo inteiro tremia de ansiedade, e não temi mais a ousadia.

— Mas você... Você nunca se apaixonou de verdade? Nenhuma vez?

— Eu tive paixões sem importância, que eu já as acreditava assim desde o princípio. De qualquer forma, nunca tive mesmo muito tempo para isso, mas...

Esperei que você completasse a frase, mas não o fez, e voltou os olhos para a lareira. Indaguei-o, pois.

— Mas...?

Você sorriu amargamente.

— É impressionante como a vida nos prega peças, não é? Como ela nos subtrai com sua força esmagadora, até pisarmos nos próprios princípios.

— O que você...

— Deu-se, Pansy — sua mão fora brevemente erguida, pedindo por silêncio novamente — deu-se que o sentimento traiçoeiro veio me arrebatar, quando nem mais idade eu tinha para isso.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas sua mão, erguida pela terceira vez, impediu-me.

— E eu me apaixonei por uma criança de treze anos.

Senti-me empalidecer, embora isso pareça absurdo e sinestésico.

— Uau! — sussurrei nervosa — Treze anos?

— Como disse, eu me _apaixonei_ por uma criança de treze anos, e obviamente o meu bom senso me proibiu de cultivar esse sentimento, mas... Mas embora não faça grande diferença se pensarmos em números, hoje ela tem dezesseis, e é, não uma mulher ainda, mas uma menina corajosa, que já tem uma boa ideia do que é uma guerra, do que é perder a família para uma guerra, uma menina corajosa que conhece uma história conturbada como a minha e, no entanto, olha para mim com a mesma veneração de sempre. Que enfrentou a Comensal que é o braço direito do Lord e sua irmã para tentar me proteger... Que foi atingida por uma rispidez que não merecia, mas soube perdoar. A menina que, apesar de saber que o mundo bruxo está se deteriorando lá fora, senta ao meu lado, frente à lareira, e me concede um pouco da paz, da felicidade que eu nunca antes tivera. Eu não queria, Pansy, eu realmente não queria lhe dizer nada disso, nunca, mas qualquer dia é bom para morrer, e, embora você deteste quando eu falo em morte, eu não poderia ir embora sem lhe dizer isso. Agradeço por ter-me feito chegar a esse desabafo.

Ergui-me da poltrona, sem perceber muito bem o que fazia. A minha alma poderia, toda ela, ter deixado o meu corpo por alguns segundos, tamanha era a sensação interna de formigamento. Eu simplesmente me sentia incapaz de respirar, e não me acudiam as palavras, todas elas fugiram, aumentando ainda mais o meu embaraço. Finalmente, com alguns segundos de atraso, você igualmente se ergueu de sua poltrona. O seu rosto, iluminado pelas chamas, parecia irreal, e eu me aproximei lentamente, temendo que você se dissipasse como em um sonho. Mas isso não aconteceu, e eu toquei-lhe os braços, que me pareciam absolutamente tangíveis. Abracei-o, e você me enlaçou. O tempo parecia, naquele momento, um fator irreal e supérfluo. Mas quando os meus lábios foram de encontro aos seus, você mos negou, sussurrando:

— Confessei-lhe os meus sentimentos, mas não disse que eles eram concebíveis.

— Por que não seriam? — sussurrei de volta.

— Basta olhar para todas as diferenças. Você é tão jovem, Pansy, não quero roubar a sua vida.

— Roubará a minha felicidade se continuar negando o que sente.

Por um milésimo de segundo você deu mostras de que cederia, mas seu rosto, embora demasiadamente próximo ao meu, continuava a fugir.

— Você não pode... Draco Malfoy...

— Que diabos tem Malfoy?

— É com ele que você tem de...

— Se eu _tenho_ de fazer algo, é não deixar que você se afaste de mim agora.

E finalmente os nossos lábios se uniram, como laços de uma promessa sagrada. Tão breve quanto um suspiro.

— Por que se afasta de mim?

— Porque não posso esquecer que há um mundo lá fora, uma guerra da qual eu posso não sair vivo, e, principalmente, que há bom senso.

— Se você vê a sua vida tão reduzida à Guerra, há tempo para pensar em bom senso? Aliás, defina bom senso.

Você se calou e perdeu os olhos pela lareira. Aproveitei, então, para retornar aos seus braços, e dessa vez não lhe deixei afastar o rosto. Não seria capaz de precisar quanto tempo permanecemos naquele estado de graça, com o silêncio à nossa volta quebrado apenas pelo crepitar do fogo, mas quando nos afastamos, os meus olhos já estavam desacostumados à luz. Você pediu gentilmente — mais gentilmente do que nunca — que eu me recolhesse, e eu não hesitei. Que diferença fariam algumas horas longe de você, quando eu teria a eternidade para permanecer ao seu lado, provando dos seus lábios incontáveis vezes? E naquela noite eu recusei todos os sonhos, queria apenas permanecer em minha realidade, que se mostrava tão absolutamente maravilhosa.

_Aí vindes outra vez, inquietas sombras?¹ _ É parte integrante da obra Fausto, de Goethe.


	14. O baile de inverno

**13 – O BAILE DE INVERNO**

Aquele objeto ficara por tanto tempo perto de mim e só depois de muitos anos eu viera a notá-lo realmente. Acho que ganhei aquele globo de meu pai, em um Natal muito remoto, quando os presentes ainda eram dispostos embaixo da árvore enfeitiçada para brilhar durante todo o período festivo. Mas dentre tantos outros presentes melhores, este ficou esquecido junto a outras ninharias. É que quando não se tem mais nada, costumamos nos apegar às coisas ínfimas, e foi assim que o tomei em minhas mãos e agitei, vendo dançar dentro da esfera de vidro todos aqueles papeizinhos coloridos que simbolizavam a neve. De um lado para o outro, sem poder sair do limite imposto pelo globo e ganhar o mundo exterior. Como eu. Suspirei longamente, pensando que talvez fosse melhor tê-lo deixado na casa trouxa, para que não me acometessem as lembranças dos tempos amenos. Mas que eram os objetos, se as lembranças verdadeiras estavam aprisionadas no meu coração, de modo indelével? Agitei novamente o globo de Natal e me lembrei de que tal data se aproximava, e, após tantos anos, eu participaria de uma festa. Volvi a memória para um Natal tão remoto, que eu passara na mansão dos Malfoy e dormira no quarto de Draco. Eu devia beirar os catorze ou quinze anos, e não me lembro de uma manhã que tenha acordado mais aturdida, procurando a mim mesma, onde eu me perdera. Certamente não me encontrei nos olhos azuis e frios de Malfoy, ou no seu corpo seminu ao meu lado, na cama. Eu desejei fugir de lá, teria aparatado se pudesse, para Hogwarts, para perto de você. Então eu lhe diria que me sentia suja, pérfida, traída por mim mesma. Mas isso se passara há tantos anos, que me parecia nunca ter existido. Depois que eu te perdi, nasci para uma nova vida, obviamente mais amarga, mas inteiramente nova.

Mas obviamente o dia do Baile de Inverno chegou antes do Natal. O vinte de dezembro amanheceu cinzento e a neve começou a cair lá pelo meio da tarde. Hogwarts estava agitada, particularmente o salão da Sonserina. Todos queriam estar apresentáveis para o baile, para os seus acompanhantes. Algumas coisas não mudam nunca.

À hora de subir ao Salão Principal, hesitei um pouco. Há muito não usava um traje festivo, e não sabia se ainda me caía bem o vestido com que aparecera em festas importantes, tantos anos atrás. Servia-me perfeitamente, entretanto, e estava praticamente novo. Os cabelos estavam demasiadamente compridos, então prendi apenas uma mecha, com intenção de ficar elegante. Fiz também uma boa maquiagem, nada discreta, mas, pelo contrário, até vulgar, por conta dos olhos delineados de preto e os lábios carmim. Eu parecia viva e radiante, como talvez fora um dia.

Tive a impressão de ser tragada por uma nova dimensão ao adentrar o Salão Principal. Não se parecia em nada com a sombria Hogwarts, mas, pelo contrário, lembrava um salão de festas muito iluminado, exatamente como fora há tantos anos atrás. Os alunos formavam filas, meninas de um lado, meninos do outro, alinhando-se para a valsa. Imediatamente lancei os olhos ao canto onde ficava o corpo docente, e, comparado à outra vez, havia alterações. Alterações demasiadas. Era para lá que eu deveria ir, mas antes que chegasse, fui abordada por um rapaz que demorei a reconhecer por causa dos cabelos negros.

— Ainda bem que a senhora veio — falou Teddy — está... Está linda.

— Obrigada, Teddy, você também está muito elegante. Aliás, gostei dos cabelos negros.

— Ficou mais discreto, não? Bom, eu... Eu vou encontrar Victoire Weasley, mas na verdade...

— Bom baile para vocês.

Interrompi-o, antes que ele fosse capaz de dizer alguma coisa da qual se arrependeria mais tarde. Contornei alguns alunos eufóricos e assumi o meu lugar ao lado do jovem Keane Ambrose, mestre de Poções que sucedera Slughorn. E teve início a valsa...

— Pansy...

Virei lentamente e dei com o rosto pálido de Draco Malfoy.

— Pensei que o Baile de Inverno se limitasse a Hogwarts — falei, e me admirei com o tom cínico em minha voz.

— Eu gosto de me infiltrar na escola sempre que possível.

— Isso eu percebi.

— Sabe como é, relembrar os velhos tempos... Aceita uma dança? Os seus colegas já se misturaram com os alunos, então...

Assenti, e Malfoy me tomou a cintura. Fiquei admirada que ainda soubesse dançar, tão leve e ritmadamente como antes.

— Você está tão parecida com a Pansy que eu conheci... Arrogante, maliciosa...

— É mesmo?

— A Pansy por quem me apaixonei.

— E que logo em seguida trocou pela doce Astoria.

Malfoy não respondeu de imediato. Ficamos ainda por quase um minuto inteiro dançando lentamente ao meio do Salão Principal, entre os outros casais.

— Não foi bem por querer, Pansy — disse finalmente — o fato é que não me sujeitaria _àquilo_...

— Aquilo...?

— Eu sempre soube que você gostava do Snape, mas achava que era só uma paixão platônica que passaria depressa, mas... Você sabe, naquele Natal que você passou na minha casa...

— Sei — admiti — a primeira vez que nós...

— A primeira e única. Eu acho que você não sabe, Pansy, mas naquela noite, ao adormecer, você sussurrou o nome _dele_.

Quase interrompi a dança, mas felizmente fiquei no quase. Quanto mais indiferente eu me mostrasse ao Malfoy, melhor seria.

— Sério? — indaguei friamente — Peço desculpas.

— Tentei relevar, mas uma vez que abrira os olhos, o seu sentimento por Snape me pareceu cada vez mais sólido. Foi isso que me levou a trocá-la por Astoria no sexto ano.

— É perfeitamente justificável. Ademais, provavelmente Astoria Greengrass o ama de fato, ou de que outra forma teria esperado por você enquanto trabalhava para o Lord das Trevas?

Ele sorriu amargamente.

— Casamentos entre famílias nobres raramente envolvem amor, Pansy, raramente...

— Que seja... Você tem uma família bonita, Draco.

—E é realmente o que importa, a aparência. Mas esqueçamos isso, quero falar sobre você.

— Sobre mim?

— Sobre como você está bonita hoje.

— Você já foi melhor com cortejos, Draco.

— Então talvez eu deva ser direto. Vamos sair daqui.

Fui arrastada, em meio à multidão, para fora do Salão Principal. Não indaguei a Malfoy aonde me levava, ainda persistia na ideia da indiferença, e só reconheci o lugar quando ele deu três voltas e surgiu uma porta dupla. Desatei a rir.

— Sala Precisa, Draco? Você não mudou nada.

Ele nada disse, apenas me indicou a passagem, que transpus ainda rindo.

— Muito bem — falei em tom sarcástico, enquanto dava voltas observando a sala vazia, salvo por uma poltrona e dois candeeiros que ofereciam uma luminosidade precária — o que há de tão importante para me dizer?

— Que lhe faz pensar que tenho algo a dizer?

— O fato de ter me trazido a um lugar tão afastado e secreto, talvez?

— Não acredito na sua inocência, Pansy, não quando você nunca a possuiu.

— Talvez não seja inocência, Draco. Talvez eu tentasse me conformar de que você se tornou uma pessoa decente, mas vejo que me enganei.

Girei nos calcanhares e me direcionei à porta, mas fui impedida de prosseguir.

— Absolutamente não, Draco.

— Eu a deixo prosseguir se me der um único motivo plausível.

— Talvez você não queira ouvir o nome _dele_ outra vez. É plausível o bastante?

Não obtendo uma resposta de Draco, novamente girei nos calcanhares, e desta feita não fui interrompida de prosseguir. Eu não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente...

De modo geral, o baile foi extremamente parecido com o de minha juventude. As danças, bebidas, risadas, casais... Mas os seus olhos não procuravam mais os meus.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Não falamos mais nada sobre o que se deu frente à lareira. Eu por timidez, você, acredito que por _bom senso_. E os dias passaram...

De volta ao Expresso, encontrei Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle em um compartimento. Saudaram-me sem muito entusiasmo, e foi Draco quem escorregou no banco, oferecendo-me o lugar ao seu lado. Beijou-me rapidamente nos lábios e deitou a cabeça sobre as minhas pernas, de modo que eu pudesse afagar os seus cabelos. Eu o fiz, mas não éramos exatamente o mais apaixonado casal de namorados de Hogwarts. Se é que ainda éramos um casal. Tal fato me parece tão remoto e até absurdo, que não me entusiasma discorrer.

Iniciou-se uma conversa sobre Slughorn, da qual participei apenas brevemente. Depois foram incorporados ao assunto, alguns daqueles que desprezávamos, terminando na confissão de Malfoy acerca de sua tarefa para Voldemort. Na verdade, ele apenas disse que _talvez_ não estivesse em Hogwarts no próximo ano. O resto eu subentendi ao relembrar o pedido aflito de Narcissa, mas só fui ter com Draco muitas horas após o banquete, quando ele se sentou, cansado, à poltrona do salão comunal.

— Não é fácil ser monitor.

— Acho que você quis isso, não? Ademais, Draco, você é a figura mais célebre de nossa casa. Quem seria melhor monitor do que você?

— A sua ironia não tem fim, Pansy.

Calamo-nos. Fiquei a fitar distraidamente uns dois quartanistas que se encaminhavam ao dormitório, e Malfoy parecia perdido em pensamentos. Quebrei o silêncio, enfim.

— De que tarefa ele te incumbiu, Draco?

O rosto pálido de Malfoy tornou-se praticamente cadavérico.

— Perdão?

— Sei de muito. Passei essas férias na casa de Snape, e certa noite a sua mãe apareceu por lá, pedindo que ele lhe protegesse ou até o substituísse em sua tarefa.

— Férias com Snape, claro! Devo perguntar quantas vezes vocês...

— Cala a boca, Draco! Não seja ridículo, e não fuja do que lhe perguntei. Que tarefa é essa? Por que você pretende não estar na escola no ano que vem? Que diabos você vai fazer de sua vida, Draco?

— Ora, o que você tem com isso? Faço o que eu quiser de minha vida, na hora que me aprouver.

— Draco, você se aliou a eles? Aos Comensais da Morte?

— Shii, cale a boca, Pansy! E se me aliei?

— Deixe ver o braço.

— Que?

— O braço esquerdo, anda!

— Ora, Pansy, mas eu não vou...

Não deixei que terminasse a negação e avancei, afastando a manga da capa. A Marca Negra era jovem ali. Afastei-me, estarrecida. Obviamente não amava Malfoy, mas tinha por ele algum afeto, e não me podia ser agradável vê-lo como um assassino.

— Feliz? — ele indagou, nervoso.

— Você é um idiota, Draco.

Ele crispou os lábios.

— Pensei que você teria orgulho de mim.

— Orgulho de que? De você entregar uma vida jovem e prodigiosa a uma causa suicida?

— Pansy, estamos falando do Lord das Trevas.

— Dane-se! Você vai morrer, idiota! Ou acha que o Lord vai poupar a sua preciosa vidinha, ao te mandar pra missões que você não tem condições de enfrentar?

— É claro que eu tenho!

— Você é tão burro, Draco, tão burro e absolutamente infantil, que não percebe que o Lord quer apenas se vingar de Lucius, atingindo você.

O tom seguro do meu amigo pareceu vacilar.

— Se vingar do meu pai? — foi uma pergunta que ele fez mais a si mesmo, algo que até então provavelmente não lhe ocorrera, mas procurou emendar — Ora, qual! O Lord reconhece que sou absolutamente capaz, por isso me colocou no seu exército.

— O Lord vê em você uma marionete, Draco, apenas isso. Qual foi a tarefa de que ele te incumbiu?

— Não posso dizer, é segredo.

— Você nunca teve segredos comigo. Pensei que _ainda _fôssemos namorados.

— A minha fidelidade ao Lord ultrapassa qualquer relacionamento passageiro.

— Relacionamento passageiro? É assim que você me vê?

O meu ego feminino foi ferido, ainda que desejasse, talvez mais do que ele, o término daquele namoro.

— Tudo nessa vida é passageiro, Pansy.

— Tem razão. Eu só espero, sinceramente espero que essa sua tarefa idiota não venha a colocar Snape em maus lençóis, porque, como eu disse, a sua mãe pediu ajuda a ele.

— Eu não preciso que Snape me ajude! Ele nem mesmo seria capaz de realizar a tarefa.

— Positivamente espero que não, porque se eu pudesse escolher, não trocaria a vida dele pela sua.

Fiz o caminho do dormitório, odiando Malfoy mais a cada passo que dele me distanciava. O meu amigo, namorado, ou o que quer que fosse, sofrera uma mudança drástica durante as férias.

— Mas, Pansy...

Não pude me retirar do salão comunal, e, meio a contragosto, girei nos calcanhares, encarando Malfoy com frieza. Ele veio em minha direção.

— Eu pensei que Snape também fosse um Comensal — prosseguiu — e, no entanto, você o venera, não?

Senti os argumentos me fugirem no mesmo instante, ante a verdade que eu não poderia contar. Mas eu ainda era suficientemente astuta.

— É diferente, Draco, Snape tem experiência.

— Um dia também foi jovem, e, se não me engano, ingressou ao exército do Lord quando era apenas uns dois anos mais velho do que eu.

— E teve muita sorte, sem contar que as coisas estão piores dessa vez. Mas a vida é sua, Draco, e você faz dela o que melhor lhe parecer. Só não reclame quando estiver frente à morte e pensar que poderia ter uma vida brilhante pela frente. Isso se você tiver tempo para pensar. Boa noite.

- x -

Decidi não assistir à minha primeira aula do sexto ano, que era Transfiguração, e parti furtivamente para o seu escritório. Você se admirou ao me ver entrar.

— Não deveria estar na aula, Srta. Parkinson?

Não consegui acreditar que você voltava a me chamar pelo nome que recebi de minha família. Apenas porque estávamos em Hogwarts precisávamos da antiga formalidade?

— Sim — respondi, tentando ignorar esse fato — mas eu realmente precisava lhe contar algo.

— Sobre?

— Malfoy. Ele me confessou que está trabalhando para o Lord, e inclusive me mostrou a sua Marca Negra.

— Contou-lhe algo sobre a tarefa?

— Não, disse que é segredo.

— Então não vejo onde está a novidade. É claro que todos nós sabíamos que Draco foi marcado.

— Eu não sabia.

— Questão da mais pura dedução, Parkinson. Era só isso?

Hesitei perante o seu tom frio, mas não retrocedi.

— Bom, eu vim dizer que fiquei feliz pelo seu novo cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. É bom que tenhamos alguém de exímia competência, ao contrário do ano passado. Ademais, é algo que você almejava, não? Fico feliz por isso.

— Obrigado, Parkinson. Bem, eu acho que agora já pode ir. Transfiguração é a sua matéria favorita, não é? Uma aula perdida faz toda a diferença.

Assenti e me retirei. O corredor da masmorra não parecia mais o mesmo, e certamente isso se dava à conturbação daquele momento. Pude jurar que sonhara com as férias na sua casa, porque o tratamento que você me dispensara naquela manhã não era condizente com o das férias, nem com as nossas conversas, passeios ou com a inesperada e confusa declaração... Tampouco com o beijo frente à lareira.


	15. Queda

**14 - QUEDA**

A desagradável investida de Malfoy teve um lado bom, embora eu detestasse admitir. De certa forma, fizera-me pensar que não estava, assim, tão desprezível. Ele, afinal, não deixava de ser um homem bonito e distinto, casado com a bela e delicada Astoria. Por que me procurara? Eu, que o tempo tirara todos os atrativos! Ou talvez, nem tanto assim, uma vez que o jovem Lupin parecia interessar-se por mim também. Mas eu os recusava, e continuaria recusando a quem quer que fosse.

- x -

Era véspera de Natal, e os que ficaram na escola concentravam-se no Salão Principal. Já arrumada para a ocasião, ponderei se teria ânimo para participar da festa. Fiquei a cismar, parada em frente à porta de meu escritório. Meus olhos distraídos alcançaram o globo de Natal à minha mesa, peguei-o e sacudi instintivamente. Deixei que o meu olhar se perdesse pela imagem desfocada dos flocos de neve, que tanto se assemelhavam a mim. Dançando presos numa esfera, loucos para ganhar o espaço exterior e viver. Viver... O globo escorregou de minhas mãos quase propositalmente, estilhaçando-se ao chão. Vi os falsos flocos de neve espalharem-se junto a todo o conteúdo. Sorri ao vê-los livres, mas imediatamente os meus lábios tornaram à linha reta e amargurada, porque os flocos ficaram lá, espalhados, imóveis. Quiseram a liberdade para morrer na inércia.

Sem consultar o bom senso, deixei o meu escritório e corri, ignorando a dificuldade apresentada pelos sapatos altos. Ao invés de tomar o caminho do Salão Principal, subi todos os lances de escadas e parei, ofegante, frente à sala de McGonagall, que não conservava uma senha como em outros tempos. Assim, adentrei sem bater à porta e a encontrei vazia, como pretendia. Na parede, ao lado esquerdo da mesa da diretora, o seu retrato permanecia impassível, mas não me intimidei. A correria me deixara o rosto afogueado e os sentidos exaltados, e não me enchi dos mesmos cuidados que sempre tomava ao me dirigir a você.

— Por quê? — indaguei, sentindo que era inútil me referir a um retrato, mesmo em nosso mundo —Que foi que eu fiz para ser submetida a tanto sofrimento?

Como era de se imaginar, não obtive resposta. Apoiei-me na cadeira de espaldar alto, ofeguei e observei as lágrimas que despencavam dos meus olhos e atingiam a madeira escura. Senti a raiva crescer no meu peito, porque você não respondia, não se manifestava.

— Por que você me fez voltar àquele lugar? Não tive um minuto de paz desde que fui obrigada a me deparar com lembranças tão vívidas.

— Porque talvez você não entendesse.

Ergui-me imediatamente, duvidando que aquela voz — que indubitavelmente era sua — vinha de seu retrato. Mas você prosseguiu, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, a apatia fugindo aos poucos do seu semblante.

— Mas mesmo assim você não entendeu, porque ao voltar para lá só foi capaz de sentir dor. É isso que eu te causo: Dor. E as lembranças? As boas lembranças? Que você fez delas?

— Estão presentes, todas elas, mas se transfiguraram em dor.

— Mas não deveria deixar que isso acontecesse. Por isso o seu coração sangra.

Não me acudiu uma resposta, mas a raiva ainda fervilhava no meu peito. Como você poderia dizer que era tão fácil transformar dor em paz de espírito, como se bastasse um simples aceno de minha varinha, qual ensinava aos meus alunos?

— Não é fácil — você disse, e tive a absurda impressão de que, mesmo sendo apenas através de uma pintura, você podia ler a minha mente. Tratava-se de uma coincidência, é claro — mas você é forte. Extremamente forte.

— Menos do que você pensa — respondi, arrancando da garganta as palavras que não queriam sair.

Caímos em um silêncio constrangedor que não durou mais de dez segundos, e tornei à minha indagação inicial.

— Mas por que me fez voltar à sua casa?

— Como eu disse, Pansy, para que você entendesse.

— Entender o que?

— O que te levou até lá?

— A busca pela chave da caixinha que você me deixou.

— Pois bem.

— Mas não encontrei chave alguma.

— Repito que não encontrou porque deixou que a dor a dominasse.

— Por que você fala através de enigmas? Não seria mais fácil me dizer como abrir e pronto?

— Nós sempre falamos através de enigmas, Pansy, e você nunca deixou de decifrar os meus desejos, os meus sentimentos... Os meus propósitos. Você há de descobrir, estou certo disso. Sua inteligência e perspicácia nunca a abandonaram.

— Parece que você se diverte com isso.

— Muito pelo contrário.

Novamente o silêncio, mas a raiva me abandonou o peito, dando lugar a um desespero crescente. Eu podia falar com você, mas não podia tocá-lo. Você estava _morto_, e, no entanto, ainda podia manter uma longa conversa. Pensei com horror na magia das pinturas, que desconhecia. A mim era a pior de todas as magias das trevas. Senti o ímpeto de correr, mas não o fiz. Novamente você pareceu ler a minha mente, o que aumentou o meu furor.

— Não se sente à vontade, não é? Parece estar prestes a desmaiar.

— De fato — confirmei, sentindo rarear-me a respiração.

— Então vá para o Salão Principal, coma alguma coisa e tente se acalmar.

Assenti, incapaz de fazer outra coisa. Lancei um último olhar ao seu retrato e saí quase correndo. As lágrimas me lavavam o rosto enquanto descia as escadas, sufocada por uma sensação terrível de desespero claustrofóbico. Ao ganhar o Salão Principal, busquei imediatamente a mesa da Sonserina, onde me sentei, joguei a cabeça sobre os braços e permaneci chorando e tremendo convulsivamente. Cuido que alguém tenha me consolado com algumas palavras ou uma mão sobre o ombro, mas não levantei a cabeça nem reconheci a voz, portanto não posso dizer quem o teria feito. Tampouco especulei posteriormente, ao contrário, evitei todos os olhares possíveis nos dias que seguiram. Senti vergonha de minha fraqueza e não entendi o que me levara a desabar numa mesa do Salão Comunal. Por que eu não fora ao meu escritório, onde poderia chorar em paz e sozinha? Talvez fosse porque _você_ me mandara ali, e eu há muito ansiava por um conselho ou mesmo uma ordem. Qualquer coisa vinda de você.

Passaram-se os dias, de um em um até completarem sete. Na noite de Ano Novo eu estava — ou ao menos parecia — um pouco mais disposta. Os poucos em Hogwarts (quase todos os funcionários e alguns alunos) decidiram receber o novo ano nos jardins. Tinham o costume de, à meia noite, apontar as varinhas para o céu e expelir faíscas, hábito parecido com o dos trouxas e seus fogos de artifício. Pois bem, assim recebemos o novo ano, e eu colaborei na comemoração, muito embora me desagradasse aquele "começar de novo". Ouvia as resoluções e objetivos dos que estavam à minha volta e sentia inveja, porque eu sabia que simplesmente seria levada pelos dias, como um barco à deriva, até que o ano acabaria e começaria outro. E mais outro. Assim, até quando o destino determinasse.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Os dias acabaram por me acostumar novamente à ideia de que o meu sentimento por você era de natureza platônica. As férias em sua casa e todo o decorrente me pareciam partes fragmentadas de um sonho. Ainda que me acudisse a reminiscência de que você dissera me amar, por palavras encobertas, tal se mostrava como um devaneio dos muitos que eu tivera até ali. E fui me adaptando, inibindo-me, até que não suportei mais as entrevistas a sós. Passei a evitá-las.

Por outro lado, Malfoy se transfigurava cada vez mais em uma pessoa sombria e impenetrável. A tarefa de que Voldemort lhe incumbira parecia levar, todos os dias, um pedacinho importante de sua vivacidade, até que se tornou muito semelhante a um fantasma de feições lânguidas e olhos fundos. Quando fui indagá-lo, Draco tomou a oportunidade como perfeita para por termo ao nosso relacionamento conturbado. Confessou-se apaixonado por Astoria Greengrass.

— Sabe como é, ela não fica perguntando nada sobre a minha vida...

— Você é ingrato, Draco. Se pergunto é porque me preocupo com você.

— Agradeço, mas preocupação não é algo que eu queira no momento, ademais...

— Você já disse que gosta dela. Espero que sejam felizes.

— Vocês também.

Deixei Malfoy antes que ele terminasse a insinuação e, do jardim, voltei para o castelo, desejando nunca tê-lo conhecido.

Mas em um dia como qualquer outro, quase à hora do crepúsculo, você me chamou ao seu escritório.

— Como vai, Pansy?

Estranhei a forma de tratamento, mas tentei não demonstrar a minha confusão interna.

— Bem, e...

— Fiz uma descoberta importante...

Ao mesmo tempo em que ansiosa, fiquei feliz que você ainda me tivesse como confidente. As coisas não haviam mudado tanto, afinal.

— ...Acerca da tarefa de Malfoy.

— Você descobriu?

— Sim.

— Então me diga o que...

— Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado incumbiu Malfoy de liquidar Dumbledore.

Estaquei, e meu rosto possivelmente se tornou um esgar de espanto.

— D-Dumbledore? Matar?

— Exatamente.

— Mas isso é horrível! Draco pode ser uma criança mimada e rebelde sem causa, mas matar alguém, não. Ainda mais um grande bruxo como Dumbledore. Eu duvido que...

— Eu também duvido, Pansy, tanto é que...

— Como você descobriu?

— Dumbledore me contou.

— Como assim? Ele sabe?

— Ele tem quase certeza.

— Mas, espere, e se Draco não conseguir — e ele não vai conseguir — é você quem terá de... O Voto Perpétuo, lembra?

— Justamente o que eu ia lhe dizer. Draco não vai matar Dumbledore, eu o farei.

— Mas...

— Escute, Pansy, Dumbledore está morrendo.

— Que?

— Ele foi envenenado por um anel dotado de uma pedra enfeitiçada. O efeito deletério se dará ao longo de um ano, mais ou menos, e durante esse tempo ele ficará gradativamente fraco, até expirar. Dumbledore provavelmente não durará até o início do próximo ano letivo.

— Mas isso é... Não... Isso é horrível!

—E ele me pediu que o matasse em lugar de Draco, já que vai morrer de qualquer forma. Matá-lo quando o Lord ordenar ao garoto, para lhe poupar a alma jovem, entende? Malfoy jamais se recuperaria do trauma...

— Mas isso não é justo! E quanto à _sua_ alma?

— Ora, Pansy, acha que será a primeira vez? Tirei muitas vidas quando fui Comensal. Ademais, eu preciso mesmo proteger o Draco, terminar o que ele não conseguir. E, como você mesma disse, é certo que ele não conseguirá.

— Mas, Severus, você não pode fazer isso. Matar Dumbledore? Ah, isso é horrível!

— E o que não é horrível nesses tempos de guerra?

— Talvez se Draco morresse por qualquer outra causa, você não precisasse fazer nada disso.

Você me olhou com certa surpresa impregnada de desdém.

— Pensei que Malfoy fosse o seu namorado.

— Não é mais. Felizmente passei o cargo à Astoria Greengrass, e só posso lamentar por ela.

Cuidei que você sorrira com os olhos, sem, contudo, arquear os lábios.

— De qualquer forma, está feito. O plano é esse que eu lhe disse.

Suspirei, uma vez que não me acudiram as palavras. Tudo aquilo era tenebroso demais para que eu pudesse aceitar prontamente.

— É só uma questão de tempo — você disse brandamente — e tudo vai passar.

— Às vezes penso que seria melhor que _ele_ colocasse logo as mãos em Harry Potter. Ao menos a busca terminaria, e com ela a Guerra.

— E então o mundo seria governado pelo Lord, o que tornaria as coisas muito melhores, sem dúvidas.

— Pelo menos você não correria mais riscos fazendo um trabalho duplo.

— Ah, você está certa nisso, o trabalho duplo acabaria, e então eu me tornaria integralmente Comensal da Morte.

— Não se fôssemos para algum lugar distante, sei lá, um povoado trouxa.

— O Lord pode encontrar quem leva a sua marca, e, francamente, estar em um povoado trouxa não dificultaria as coisas para ele.

— Mas um bem distante, talvez ele não se desse ao trabalho de nos procurar. Olha, eu não ligo de não terminar os estudos. Podemos ir agora!

Você riu, e dessa vez não apresentava desdém, mas desgosto. Não me envergonho dessas palavras, quando somos jovens o mundo é de eternas possibilidades.

— Você é ingênua, Pansy. É claro que o Lord não me deixaria fugir, quando eu faço parte de seu círculo íntimo e guardo demasiadas informações.

Havia lógica em sua afirmação, mas tentei procurar por argumentos, que não vieram.

— Não há nenhum jeito?

— O único jeito é continuarmos resistindo.

Suspirei, fatigada como Atlas. Percebendo, você fez um breve gesto de carinho nos meus cabelos, o incentivo que faltava para entregar-me a um abraço.


	16. Emily White

**15 – EMILY WHITE**

No contexto, o tempo é algo democrático, que passa da mesma forma para todo ser vivente. Mas só no contexto. Para mim, aquele ano letivo findou absolutamente depressa, e quando parecia que os garotos haviam acabado de chegar das férias de Natal, já era a noite anterior às férias.

Em meu escritório, eu cismava nesses assuntos de passagem do tempo. A verdade é que cada noite eu procurava um assunto diferente para cismar, talvez para não deixar que a antiga apatia do bairro trouxa voltasse a se apoderar de mim. E foi dessa forma, enquanto estava imersa em pensamentos turvos, que a luz entrou pela porta dupla de madeira, na forma do rapaz de cabelos purpúreos.

— Olá, Teddy.

— Srta. Parkinson.

— Entre, por favor.

Ele obedeceu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Pedi que sentasse, mas insistiu em permanecer de pé.

— Algum problema, Teddy?

— Não, nenhum — respondeu timidamente — eu só vim me despedir. É o meu último dia em Hogwarts.

— E não entendo essa sombra no seu rosto. Não deveria estar feliz, Teddy? Termina agora uma etapa de sua vida para começar uma nova. Vai se tornar auror, arrumar um bom emprego, casar-se com Victoire Weasley, e...

— Eu não posso me casar com ela. Foi exatamente isso que vim dizer.

— Ela sabe disso?

— Sabe, eu... Eu fui honesto com ela.

— Ah, Teddy...

— Srta. Parkinson, eu não poderia ir embora sem... Sem lhe dizer que... Eu não suportaria ficar com o peso de uma confissão que não foi feita.

— Não precisa dizer, Teddy...

— Mas eu quero. Eu quero dizer, para não deixar nenhuma sombra de dúvida. Eu juro que tentei controlar os meus sentimentos pela senhora, mas simplesmente não pude. Olhe, eu sei que não é fácil entender, mas...

— Eu entendo muito mais do que você imagina.

— Mas não pode corresponder porque sou jovem e imaturo, não é?

— Não, Teddy, não é. O fato é que eu...

— Eu sei, não precisa explicar. Eu sei que isso a machuca. Bom, eu... Eu realmente só precisava lhe confessar... Nunca esperei nada.

— Teddy, os sentimentos são traiçoeiros na adolescência. Converse com Victoire, volte para ela. Uma garota como aquela não se encontra facilmente.

— Por isso mesmo que não quero continuar a enganá-la. E nem a enganar a mim mesmo. Bom, é isso... Eu não vou dizer adeus, está bem?

— Eu também não gosto de despedidas, Teddy.

E ficou por isso mesmo. Ele não demorou a se retirar, e digo que me doeu vê-lo sair cabisbaixo de meu escritório. Lembrei-me de todas as vezes que transpus aquela porta dupla de madeira com a mesma expressão arrasada... Eu não queria o mesmo para outra pessoa, tampouco quando era ela o sensível Teddy, que se tornara tão especial para mim.

- x -

Por mais que coisas curiosas me acontecessem quase todos os dias, eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar a aparição de uma nova. Após as férias ela veio na forma turva, mas real, de um devaneio. E durante a primeira aula do novo ano letivo, eu vi naquela menina de pele claríssima e cabelos muito negros, a imagem da criança que nunca teríamos, a mesma que imaginara na estação de King's Cross, um ano atrás, e que me acarretara um mal estar tão absoluto. Eu a observava e ela me observava de volta. Ela não me olhava como se estivesse prestando atenção ao que eu lhe ensinava, mas como se tentasse me ler e decodificar. Por outro lado, eu queria igualmente desvendá-la. Cogitei pedir-lhe que ficasse na sala após a sineta, mas não precisei. Ela o fez por vontade própria.

— Não vai para a próxima aula? — indaguei, vendo que não se movia da cadeira.

— Eu gostei dessa.

A sua voz era tão sombria e intangível quanto a sua pessoa, que parecia toda envolta em névoa, como um sonho. Era doce, porém, nas palavras e nas maneiras.

— Mas precisa de outras disciplinas para se formar — rebati — também já tive de suportar Herbologia e História da Magia. Acredite, você é capaz de sobreviver.

Ela riu brevemente, um riso tão inocente quanto malicioso. Senti o ímpeto de pedir que se retirasse, mas me contive. A cada minuto ficava mais ávida por informações sobre a pequena misteriosa.

— Sou Emily White.

— White? — indaguei mais a mim mesma — Não conheço os White.

É mister dizer que foi um pensamento inútil feito em voz alta. A garota poderia muito bem ser filha de trouxas, por exemplo — ou antes — quem disse que eu tinha vasto conhecimento acerca de famílias bruxas?

— Também não conheço os Parkinson — foi a sua resposta.

— É que a minha família foi dizimada pela Guerra. Sou uma espécie de sobrevivente, algo desse tipo.

— Isso é ruim.

— Sim, é.

— É melhor estar com os que amamos do _outro lado_ a ficarmos sozinhos _deste_.

— Exatamente — eu disse, impressionada com o fato de que os pensamentos da menina pareciam interligados aos meus.

Fiquei a observá-la. Emily, que se chegara à minha mesa, tinha os olhos presos a alguns papéis, mas certamente não era neles que estavam concentrados os seus pensamentos. Talvez por temer o assunto que resultaria daquelas reflexões, cuspi-lhe a primeira pergunta que me ocorreu:

— O que aconteceu com a sua família? Você fala como se fosse tão só quanto eu.

— É uma história longa e perturbadora.

— Eu estou com tempo.

— Minha mãe tinha catorze anos quando engravidou. Era uma menina pobre, que não pôde cursar magia porque a família trouxa a proibiu. Odiavam-na porque eram todos católicos, diziam que a magia era coisa do demônio. A gravidez foi a desculpa que buscaram para escorraçá-la de casa. Minha mãe, então, buscou um convento trouxa e disse que não tinha família. As irmãs, piedosas de sua miséria, consentiram que fosse viver lá, e ela se tornou muito querida, porque era amável, religiosa e dedicada. Lembro-me dela, era uma santa. Mas nada é justo, absolutamente nada. Mamãe morreu ainda jovem, aos vinte anos.

— Eu sinto muito...

— Deu-se que cresci naquele lugar, e me ordenaria freira se McGonagall não me aparecesse dizendo que sou uma bruxa. A princípio eu me assustei, é claro, mas, então, ela me explicou que os bruxos não são necessariamente maus, contou-me sobre as duas Guerras, sobre Harry Potter, Voldemort e todo o resto. É claro que a versão para as irmãs foi outra, de que eu havia ganhado uma bolsa de estudos, coisa desse tipo. Elas não pediram muita explicação, e, pessoalmente, acho que sentiram uma espécie de alívio ao me verem pelas costas, porque os meus dons mágicos se desenvolviam a cada dia.

— Então você não vai voltar para lá nas férias, vai?

— Não, vou ficar por aqui. Quando me formar, arrumo um emprego e ganho o mundo.

— Você não fala como uma garotinha de onze anos.

— Talvez nem todas as garotinhas de onze anos tenham passado pelo que eu passei.

— É, tem razão. Bom, quero que saiba que pode contar comigo, está bem? Sou a diretora de sua casa e posso ser sua amiga.

— Eu agradeço desde já. Agora vou seguir o seu conselho e assistir à aula de Poções. Até breve, professora.

Acenei, sem contestar. Uma sensação que não sei explicar se apoderou de mim após conhecer aquela garota. Fosse porque sua história de vida era perturbadora ou porque se parecia tanto com o que eu idealizara de uma suposta filha minha e sua. Ou pelas duas coisas.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Uma vez que Kate Bell fora impossibilitada de jogar por causa do acidente em Hogsmeade, o time da Sonserina podia se sentir absolutamente seguro. Meus colegas entraram em campo com a característica postura superior e arrogante que sempre admirei e começaram bem o jogo, mesmo sem a presença de Malfoy. Deu-se que a prepotência atrapalhou, e por uma pequena diferença de pontos somada a um estratagema de Potter para apanhar o pomo, a Grifinória venceu a partida.

Saí com raiva das arquibancadas e decidi caminhar pelos jardins; não suportaria as caras feias ou as reclamações de meus colegas. Caminhei mal humorada, reclamando da derrota e da névoa, ao menos até perceber que esta escondia, em sua palidez, a sua imagem adorada. Aproximei-me estreitando os olhos, até acercar-me de você, que sorria enviesado para mim.

— Pensei que você estivesse nas arquibancadas — você disse com um tom pouco formal.

— E estava — respondi, tentando mostrar uma amargura que já se dissipara com as brumas — mas o resultado não foi muito satisfatório.

— Sempre os grifinórios — você sorriu com desdém — mas é a única coisa que sabem fazer direito. E, acredite, Pansy, os bruxos mais brilhantes não são jogadores de quadribol.

Eu também sorri, mas não me acudiram palavras para dar continuidade à conversa. De repente a névoa, o quadribol e toda a Hogwarts à nossa volta pareceram ficar em segundo plano. De repente nossos lábios se uniram e nossos dedos se entrelaçaram, numa promessa de que acontecesse o que tivesse de acontecer, estaríamos juntos para sempre. _De repente, não mais que de repente_.

- x -

A ausência de Malfoy no quadribol só me fez ter uma certeza ainda mais absoluta de que a tarefa da qual Voldemort lho incumbira era mais perigosa e exigia mais dedicação do que eu cogitei ao descobri-la. De outra forma, meu amigo jamais abandonaria o time de sua casa em uma partida tão crucial. Eu desconfiava que o acidente de Kate Bell tivesse alguma relação com a terrível tarefa, uma vez que várias circunstâncias me pareciam apontar Malfoy como culpado, mas sabia eu que ele jamais poria em risco a vida de alguém por conta de um jogo. Aquele colar tinha um destino certo, e era Dumbledore, mas fora interceptado a caminho.

Com os pensamentos ainda fervilhando, subi todos os lances de escadas até a sala do diretor, encontrando pelo caminho alguns grifinórios que ainda comemoravam a partida do dia anterior. Quando me lembrei do empecilho oferecido pela senha da porta guardada por gárgulas de pedra, Dumbledore a abriu, encontrando-me parada e ofegante.

— Tudo bem, Parkinson? — indagou, com seu semblante sempre sereno.

— Ah, tudo — respondi meio constrangida — nós podemos conversar? Sobre Kate Bell?

— Claro, claro. Eu só preciso resolver algo rapidamente. Pode entrar e esperar em minha sala, por favor?

Assenti e adentrei a sala, que parecia emanar mais magia do que qualquer lugar em que eu antes estivera. Uma linda fênix me olhou curiosa e iniciou um harmonioso canto, a ponto de me fazer sorrir. Passei os olhos por uma mesa cheia de papéis e instrumentos metálicos incrivelmente organizados. Era uma infinidade de fórmulas impressas em pergaminhos, absolutamente complicadas, mas entre elas pude notar uma espécie de caderno pequeno, que muito se assemelhava a um diário. Aproximei-me, não antes de olhar através da porta, e me pus a lê-lo. Começava aquela página por uma frase já iniciada na anterior, mas limitei-me a ler apenas o que havia exposto. Vamos ao texto:

"_...e ficaria louco se supusesse que mantenho comigo duas das Relíquias da Morte e conheço absolutamente a localização da terceira. Então não fora esse o nosso sonho de juventude, reunir as três relíquias e tornarmo-nos senhores da Morte? Ah, se meu caro Grindelwald soubesse que o bem sempre vence... Não o "bem maior", mas aquele intrínseco... Se soubesse, talvez não tivesse perdido para mim, no grande duelo, a Varinha das Varinhas, que tanto fez para conseguir. Mas tão arrogante foi o meu amigo... Se lhe pudesse dizer algumas palavras, Gellert, ao invés de gravá-las em um caderno velho que ficará para sempre encerrado em uma gaveta, eu diria que sinto muito. E que sinto a sua falta..."_

E o resto continuava em outra página que tampouco virei, mas só a que eu tinha ao alcance me intrigou deveras. Antes de formar qualquer raciocínio sobre tudo o que lera, fiz uma cópia da folha utilizando magia. Se Dumbledore percebesse posteriormente... Bem, seria uma consequência, mas quando se é jovem e se está em meio a uma guerra, não há importância alguma em correr riscos. Todavia, é mister não abrir mão da cautela, e foi dessa forma que me lancei para o lado da fênix, não antes de guardar a varinha e a cópia do papel, e fiquei a contemplá-la tranquilamente, até o retorno de Dumbledore, que não demorou.

— Esses compromissos imediatos — ele disse suavemente ao adentrar a sala — mas você falava sobre Kate Bell...

— Exatamente — prossegui o mais naturalmente que pude — creio que Draco Malfoy esteja envolvido no acidente.

— Sabe que não é a primeira a levantar essa suspeita sobre o rapaz? Nós estamos verificando, Parkinson.

— Certo — eu disse, já me encaminhado à porta — mas não falei para delatar, só estou muito preocupada com as atitudes estranhas do meu amigo.

— Confesso que também estou, e lhe asseguro que farei o que puder para desvendar todo esse mistério acerca da Srta. Bell.

Assenti e me despedi brevemente. Ao ganhar as escadas, os meus pensamentos que até então pareciam comedidos, inundaram-me a mente com a fúria de uma maré bravia em dia de tempestade. À época eu não imaginava que Grindelwald, o grande bruxo das trevas, mantinha uma relação amistosa com Dumbledore, e aquele foi o primeiro sobressalto. O segundo foi a citação das Relíquias da Morte, principalmente da Varinha das Varinhas. Dumbledore não me parecia do tipo que acreditava em contos de fadas, e aquilo estava longe de possuir a forma de uma analogia. Ademais, o "grande duelo" que fora citado acontecera de fato. As conclusões foram surgindo e se interligando. Ao juntar a última peça do quebra-cabeça, o terror era tanto que eu me vi desatando a correr pelas masmorras.

Você ficou estarrecido ao me ver ofegante, com a face do terror pintada na minha. Pediu que entrasse e esperou que a respiração voltasse aos meus pulmões e as palavras se desengasgassem. Por fim, ainda incapaz de falar, entreguei-lhe o papel copiado com magia, que você leu atentamente.

— Encontrei na sala de Dumbledore — eu disse finalmente, ao perceber que você levantava os olhos do papel e direcionava-os a mim — por acaso. Fiz uma cópia.

— Não deveria mexer nas coisas alheias, Pansy.

— Eu sei, mas esqueci as boas maneiras ao me deparar com semelhante declaração.

— Não vejo nada de errado aqui, a não ser alguns devaneios ao citar-se um episódio de Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo.

— Não é um devaneio, Severus, é coisa séria. Dumbledore realmente venceu Grindelwald, embora eu não soubesse que foram amigos em tempos remotos. E se ele tomou do bruxo a Varinha das Varinhas, ela pertence a ele, a Dumbledore.

Você riu, mas não parecia totalmente seguro.

— É uma lenda, Pansy, um conto moralizador.

— Eu sei que é, mas meu pai uma vez me disse que a magia encobre algumas passagens, tornando-as lendas. No caso da Varinha, creio que isso se dá para que as pessoas não saiam à procura, matando umas às outras. Você nunca ouviu dizer que o rastro da Varinha das Varinhas é sangrento? Porque ela só pode ser conquistada com a derrota do dono, o possuidor, e embora seja possível conquistar a varinha desarmando-o apenas, os mais fanáticos e arrogantes acham que matar é mais fácil.

— Mas o que tanto te preocupa, Pansy? Deixe Dumbledore com suas fantasias.

— Você não percebe? Se matar Dumbledore, será o novo dono.

Você me pareceu surpreso, e fui levada a crer que não cogitara essa possibilidade nem conseguira lê-la em minha mente, que era um torvelinho de pensamentos.

— Eu não hei de derrotar Dumbledore. A morte dele é coisa combinada, nesse caso...

— Mas _ele_ não sabe disso. Você-Sabe-Quem não sabe desse plano, e se você matar Dumbledore, vai achar que foi por maldade, intenção... Para derrotá-lo.

— Pansy, o Lord não é do tipo que lê contos de fadas, francamente...

— Mas pode descobrir por outros meios. O que não falta àquela cabeça é perspicácia e maldade.

— Você está fantasiando demais.

— Não é fantasia, Severus, é uma possibilidade. E não podemos brincar com hipóteses que te coloquem em risco.

— Não deveria se preocupar tanto comigo. Eu não sou tão valioso quanto você pensa.

— Pode não se auto-atribuir algum valor, mas para mim, acredite, você é a pessoa mais importante desse mundo.

Era raro que você perdesse o poder sobre as palavras, mas aconteceu naquele momento. Eu tampouco as busquei, perdida que estava em meus pensamentos e no desespero da certeza de que aquela conclusão fantasiosa lhe oferecia algum risco. Queria estreitá-lo aos meus braços, beijá-lo como fizera no dia anterior, fundir-me a você para ter a certeza de que o mal que poderia atingi-lo faria o mesmo a mim. Mas não fiz nada disso, apenas me despedi e rumei para o salão comunal, remontando todas as conjeturas que fizera acerta do escrito de Dumbledore. Mas você dissera que era fantasia, devaneio meu, e eu deveria acreditar em você. Eu queria acreditar, mas não pude. Quisera eu você estivesse certo.


	17. Reminiscências

**16 – REMINISCÊNCIAS **

O tempo, que me parecia algo fixo e democrático, passara absolutamente depressa até as férias de Natal. Na noite da cerimônia o castelo sustinha mais alunos que na mesma época, no ano anterior. Ceei com alguns dos meus favoritos e me retirei, não antes de reparar no olhar rancoroso que Victoire Weasley lançara à minha direção. Provavelmente já sabia da causa do rompimento de seu namoro e não quisera passar o Natal ao lado de Teddy. Lamentei, e me encaminhava para as masmorras pensando em uma forma de conversar com a garota no dia seguinte, mas certo incidente curioso chamou a minha atenção. Ia Emily ao salão comunal, quando foi abordada por dois quartanistas que vinham no sentido oposto.

— Se não é aquela garota estranha! — disse o mais alto dos dois.

— Como vai, White? — indagou o outro — Passando o Natal longe da família? Ah, é mesmo, você não tem família, não é?

— Não, e você? — ela perguntou calmamente.

— Os nossos pais viajaram, não é, John? E quanto aos seus, Emily? Ah, sua mãe morreu, não? A Virgem Maria dos trouxas, que...

E o rapaz não terminou de falar, porque uma grande serpente se materializou à sua frente, partindo para o ataque. Só então eu, que parecia petrificada, abandonei o transe e erradiquei o ofídio antes que se fizesse desgraça maior, quando as outras pessoas começavam a chegar. Emily correu e sumiu na penumbra, e eu cogitei segui-la, mas fui impossibilitada por mim mesma.

— Eu cuido disso — falou o jovem Ambrose de Poções, afagando-me os ombros levemente.

Mecanicamente, encaminhei-me para o Salão Principal e sentei à mesa da Sonserina, ainda desarrumada por conta do banquete. Notei que um ou outro aluno ainda conversava ou comia, mas me pareciam mais vultos do que pessoas, tamanha era a minha vertigem. Pensei em Emily, em como ela sempre me parecera estranha e impopular e agora se revelava aquilo que alguns grifinórios diziam: _"O retorno de Voldemort"_. Fazer uma serpente se materializar em meio ao corredor sem varinha, sem ofidioglossia, sem qualquer manifestação direta de magia, parecia-me bem avançado para uma garotinha de onze anos. Mas eu não conseguia me conformar de que poderia ser aquela menininha, a reencarnação do mal. Conversaria com ela e com certeza tudo se esclareceria, mas não àquele momento.

Sorvi um gole de suco de abóbora e olhei pela extensão da mesa vazia. Lembrei-me dos tempos amenos, de Crabbe e Goyle criando piadas acerca de Harry Potter e seus amigos, a quem eles chamavam de _corja._ Lembrei-me de como me sentia feliz e orgulhosa por sentar ao lado de Malfoy naquela mesa todos os dias. E me assustei quando a sua mão pálida tocou o meu ombro, como se o passado se fundisse com o presente naquele momento. Mas havia uma diferença na aliança dourada e no cansaço do rosto envelhecido, que capturei ao levantar imediatamente o meu.

— Feliz Natal, Pansy.

A voz parecia também fatigada e um tanto asmática.

— Igualmente — respondi um tanto alterada por vê-lo àquele momento, quando os meus pensamentos eram sintonizados em nossa juventude — o que você faz aqui?

— Briguei com Astoria e Hogwarts foi o primeiro lugar em que pensei. McGonagall, embora não parecesse muito satisfeita, não se recusou a abrir as portas.

— Você acha que Hogwarts é a sua "casa de árvore"?

Malfoy arqueou os lábios em um sorriso apagado, mas seus orbes azuis brilharam intensamente.

— Você se lembra, Pansy, daquela casa de árvore no sítio dos meus pais?

Não imaginei que ele se recordasse de algo que eu realmente esquecera por completo. O sítio para onde passávamos as férias quando meus pais me deixavam ficar com os Malfoy. Havia uma casa de árvore que Draco dizia que era nossa, que casáramos e fôramos lá morar. Tínhamos por volta dos doze ou treze anos e naturalmente as nossas brincadeiras ali eram tão infantis quanto a nossa pouca idade permitia.

— É claro — respondi, deixando que meus olhos refletissem as saudades de tempos amenos que havia nos dele — a _nossa_ casa de árvore.

— Sinto saudades daquela época.

— Como não sentir?

Ele não me respondeu, mas sentou-se ao meu lado à mesa da Sonserina, como fizera tantas vezes no passado. A mão pálida afagou os meus cabelos.

— Por que não tentamos reatar as duas pontas da vida, Pansy?

— Ah, Draco, eu não tenho mais nada a te oferecer. Tudo o que havia de bom em mim foi enterrado há vinte anos.

— Não pode continuar desse jeito, tem que reagir!

— E que droga eu estou fazendo? Não aceitei esse emprego para voltar a ter contato com o mundo bruxo?

— Para ficar perto das lembranças dele.

— Que seja.

— Ele não gostaria que você sofresse, eu penso.

— Há tantas outras coisas que ele gostaria que eu não tivesse feito. Mas agora tanto faz, ele não está mais aqui para me repreender, afinal.

— Por isso deve prosseguir com a sua vida.

— E você com a sua. Por que não volta para casa e se reconcilia com a doce Astoria? Vocês têm um filho lindo e uma vida aparentemente feliz.

— Aparentemente, Pansy, aparentemente. O fato é que quando a vida me apresentou duas estradas, segui pela mais fácil e fiquei com Astoria. Mas _o caminho mais fácil nem sempre é melhor que o da dor¹_, e se eu tivesse lhe esperado, insistido mais um pouco, quem sabe... Enfim, não importa mais, já passou. Por isso lhe peço uma segunda chance, já que voltamos à estaca zero.

— Quem voltou? Você voltou, então. Estou onde sempre estive, Draco. Onde sempre estarei.

Malfoy suspirou e tornou a afagar-me o rosto.

— Os anos a tornaram tão amarga, triste — comentou — onde está a Pansy que eu conheci ainda criança, por quem me apaixonei?

— Sepultada, como já lhe disse.

— Tantos anos, Pansy, e ainda assim Chronos foi gentil e conservou a sua beleza, para contemplá-la por mais tempo, talvez.

— Ou talvez...

E silenciou-me com os lábios. Não o afastei de imediato, nem nos segundos seguintes. Talvez um minuto ou pouco mais. É que os lábios de Malfoy me cediam o calor das tardes de verão à beira do Lago Negro, dos banquetes de começo de ano, das conversas e das gargalhadas... E finalmente o afastei porque relembrei também que aquilo não era — nunca fora e nunca seria — suficiente. Que era como o sol enganador de uma fria manhã de outubro.

Ergui-me e me despedi de Malfoy, que não me seguiu. Não disse palavra alguma, nem de gosto, nem de desgosto, até porque elas não me acudiram. Cogitei recolher-me ao salão comunal e, com alguma sorte, encontrar Emily White ainda acordada e poder conversar e esclarecer o incidente que parecia ter acontecido há mil anos. Mas eu precisava de uma situação amena, um local pacífico.

A Torre de Astronomia estava obviamente silenciosa e fria àquela hora. Acerquei-me do telescópio, mas não o procurei para olhar as estrelas. Queria vê-las ao longe, contemplá-las como uma criança, não com o olhar técnico. De repente um arrepio me percorreu o corpo, diferente do frio natural do inverno. Era um calafrio que parecia causado pela presença da Morte. Fechei os olhos e pensei, com alívio, que me havia chegado a almejada hora. Qual nada! A bela dama se negava terminantemente a me estender a mão gélida, como se tivesse gosto pelo meu sofrimento. E concluí que a Morte não estava ali "em corpo", mas os rastros deixados pela partida de Dumbledore tornaram a sua imagem indelével. E revi o meu próprio desespero, a minha inércia no remoto e fatídico momento. E não deixei de rever a minha esperança, que aproveitara _o tropel cabalístico da Morte²._

**INTERLÚDIO**

Acordei e mal pude acreditar que já era véspera de Natal. A data ainda me deixava feliz, embora fosse passá-la em Hogwarts, com o turbilhão de preocupações que me invadiam desde que lera o diário de Dumbledore. Mas nada disso me ocorrera àquela manhã, como se eu estivesse protegida por uma bolha.

Resolvi passar a manhã nos jardins, já que a escola estava vazia e não havia com quem conversar. Havia você, mas presumi que estivesse ocupado, uma vez que não aparecera para o café da manhã. Não imaginei, portanto, que você surgiria ao meu lado, lá pela metade da manhã.

— Feliz Natal, Pansy — você disse, abraçando-me pelos ombros.

Eu sorri e balbuciei um "igualmente", incapaz de desejar melhores votos, ou porque tremia de frio ou porque me entregava ao frêmito. Ou pelas duas coisas.

— Sinto muito que não possa passar o Natal com os seus pais.

— Não importa — respondi — eles escolheram o seu caminho, eu o meu. Ademais, não poderia ser melhor do que estar aqui com você.

Você sorriu e percebi que estava desconcertado, mas ao invés de se afastar como geralmente fazia, estreitou-me mais. Toda a paz do mundo me invadiu naquele momento, enquanto fitávamos as águas quase congeladas do Lago Negro. Você fez uns dois comentários acerca da data e do tempo, mas não me recordo nenhum deles, uma vez que não eram as suas palavras ou o significado delas que eu captava, mas o som da sua voz.

E passamos, dessa forma serena, o Natal e o Ano Novo. Eu quase poderia pensar que todo o terror da Guerra havia sido um pesadelo do qual eu acordara assustada, sendo, em seguida, confortada por você.

E o tempo passou depressa...

- x -

Percebi que havia algo errado pela forma como Draco parecia inquieto naquele dia. Cheguei a perguntar-lhe o que havia, mas ele me repeliu com agressividade. Deu-se que pelo começo da madrugada um colega, de quem não me recordo mais o nome, encontrou-me no salão comunal, onde eu geralmente lia à noite, e me alertou da confusão na Torre de Astronomia. Corri em seu encalço, e quando lá cheguei, deparei-me com Dumbledore a ser ameaçado pela varinha de Draco, que tremia absurdamente. Ainda cogitei chamá-lo, mas positivamente não queria as atenções dos presentes Comensais, embora tenha percebido que Bellatrix me notou. Pois bem, percebi que Dumbledore estava muito fraco, embora ignorasse o motivo, e Draco o desarmou. Então você apareceu, e eu sabia o que aconteceria a seguir. Apalpei os bolsos em busca de minha varinha, prestes a executar um plano que me ocorrera há menos de um minuto, mas não a encontrei. E Dumbledore pediu-lhe que o matasse. Percebi a hesitação nos seus olhos, mas nunca nos gestos.

— _Avada Kedavra_!

Senti a minha esperança morrer e despencar da Torre, junto ao diretor. Não que gostasse dele, mas porque acreditava em minha teoria, e naquele momento você, aos olhos do mundo, era o assassino de Dumbledore. Tornara-se, portanto, senhor da Varinha das Varinhas. Eu quis gritar, mas como se estivesse no vácuo, a voz me pareceu sair sem emitir nenhum som. Você correu, seguido por Malfoy e outros Comensais. Corri em seu encalço, sem ainda poder verbalizar o seu nome, que gritava interiormente. Passei por alunos assustados, em trajes de dormir, que pediam as novidades. Eram todos vultos, coadjuvantes.

Nos jardins, Harry Potter te enfrentou, e não senti raiva das palavras do garoto porque ele não tinha o conhecimento que eu possuía acerca dessa história e de seu caráter. O que me incomodava, portanto, era que lhe tomasse o tempo que já ia rareando. E quando você finalmente pôs termo àquela discussão que já ia longe, acerquei-me de ti e lhe roubei alguns segundos.

— Para onde você vai agora?

— Eu não sei, Pansy, vou com os Comensais.

— Eu vou junto.

— Não, você não vai! Você vai para a minha casa nas férias, depois voltará para a escola, está bem? É filha de Comensais, sangue puro, certamente estará segura. Não me siga, não se coloque em perigo. É a sua segurança que importa, é nela que pensarei o tempo todo.

— Se quisesse pensar em mim, pensaria primeiro na sua vida³.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Pansy. Faça o que lhe disse, prometa-me que fará.

Assenti, embora o meu desejo fosse fazer exatamente o contrário e segui-lo.

— Eu preciso ir.

Você não disse adeus, nem me abraçou, nem manifestou qualquer outra forma comum de despedida. Fiquei parada, fitando o incêndio da cabana de Hagrid sem realmente vê-lo. Depois me retirei para o castelo, para o salão comunal, e uma vez lá, para o meu dormitório, que estava vazio. Deitei-me à cama e fiquei por uns poucos minutos a observar o cortinado verde, enquanto os pensamentos me passavam pela cabeça, todos eles, sem nenhuma ordem estabelecida. E chorei, não com lágrimas de desespero, mas de conformação, quentes e amargas. A partir daquele momento tudo se tornaria incerteza, e eu sabia muito bem que talvez jamais voltasse a vê-lo. Se eu ao menos tivesse porte de minha varinha naquele momento... Então eu mesma teria matado Dumbledore e você se livraria da hierarquia da Varinha. Por que essa ideia não me ocorrera antes? Era esperar e torcer para estar errada. Mas uma voz incômoda me dizia que, ao contrário, eu estava certa. Que àquele momento a ópera de sua vida começaria a desafinar, até que as cortinas cairiam num trágico desfecho. E tudo teria fim, sem nenhum resquício de palmas.

_O caminho mais fácil nem sempre é melhor que o da dor¹_ - Excerto da música Lama (Luxúria)

_O_ _tropel cabalístico da Morte² - _Parte de Antífona, de Cruz e Souza.

_Se quisesse pensar em mim, pensaria primeiro na sua vida_³. – Ideia retirada do capítulo CXXVIII de Dom Casmurro, Machado de Assis.


	18. Acidente

**17 - ACIDENTE**

Emily White passou a ser temida e evitada por seus colegas. Após o incidente da noite de Natal, tentei conversar com a garota, mas ela se esquivou mais de uma vez. Resolvi respeitar o seu espaço e não insisti mais em nossa conversação, estava certa de que Emily, cedo ou tarde, procurar-me-ia. Mas ela não o fez.

Esquecendo o incidente — ou ao menos fingindo esquecer — eu procurei me tornar amiga de Emily e consegui. Dessa forma, andaria perto dela e descobriria o que pudesse acerca de sua vida misteriosa. Mas o acontecimento que relato aqui não foi presenciado apenas por mim porque estivesse junto a Emily, mas pela escola inteira. Deu-se que foi decidido abrir um Clube de Duelos, como acontecera em meu segundo ano de Hogwarts, mas com estrutura e regras diferentes. Entre outros alunos, Emily foi sorteada para duelar com o filho de Potter.

Seguiu-se um duelo tranquilo e justo. Embora Albus fosse mais velho e experiente, os feitiços de Emily não ficavam para trás. Como eu tivesse os olhos grudados nas duas crianças, pude notar quando o jovem Potter sorriu para a pequena White, que retribuiu. Foi nesse momento que feitiços perigosíssimos e maldições irromperam da varinha da garota, e Albus tentou desviar-se, mas teve o braço atingido, que começou a sangrar. Um feitiço estuporante muito forte atingiu uma terceiranista, que foi lançada ao longe. Irromperam os gritos, iniciou-se a correria desenfreada. Segurei Emily pelos ombros e tentei impedi-la, mas o braço permanecia firme como o de uma estátua de pedra e a varinha ainda disparava feitiços, que arrasavam as paredes e o que encontrassem pela frente. Gritei o nome da garota, pedi que parasse, mas ela, com os olhos vidrados, parecia fora de si. Potter, então, esquivando-se da multidão, com o braço esquerdo sangrando, arremessou-se sobre Emily, tapando-lhe os olhos. Quis repreendê-lo, porque ela caíra de costas ao chão, mas não o fiz, pois que no mesmo instante a varinha parou de expelir feitiços e o braço rígido cedeu.

— Vamos levá-la ao salão comunal — falou Albus ofegante, enquanto eu erguia a pequena nos braços.

— Vocês precisam da Ala Hospitalar — discordei.

— Não, professora, confie em mim. Vamos levá-la ao salão comunal.

Cedi, sem contestar. A balbúrdia ainda era intensa no Salão Principal e ninguém nos seguiu, embora o salão comunal estivesse relativamente cheio das pessoas que para lá correram. Albus gritou que se afastassem, deixando o sofá desocupado para que deitássemos a garota desacordada. Os curiosos nos cercaram, apesar dos meus protestos, vindos de uma voz totalmente desesperada.

— Precisamos levá-la à Ala Hospitalar — repeti —é loucura mantê-la aqui.

Albus não parecia menos desesperado.

— Se a levarmos para lá, mandam-na ao Saint Mungus.

— E se ficar aqui, vai morrer. E VOCÊS CALEM A BOCA!

Os sonserinos nos cercavam cada vez mais, alguns fazendo comentários maldosos e bastante audíveis. Perdi o controle que me restava e bradei-lhes uma infinidade de moralidades, aproveitando da autoridade que possuía. Quase todos os alunos me estimavam, o que os levou a se calarem. Os mais rebeldes — não eram mais que três ou quatro — foram arrastados do salão comunal pelos amigos.

— Ela está acordando! — exclamou Albus.

Emily ergueu-se lentamente, ajudada por mim e pelo jovem Potter. Os alunos que permaneceram no salão comunal já não faziam pilhérias, mas olhavam curiosos e alguns amedrontados.

— Tudo bem? — indaguei.

A garota assentiu e se entregou aos meus braços, num choro desesperado. Revi a cena imaginada em King's Cross e dupliquei o meu afeto. Disse a Albus que a levaria para o dormitório, e ele assentiu com o semblante claramente triste.

— Por que eu fiz aquilo? — indagou-me quando a coloquei sobre a cama.

— Não sei, minha flor, juro que não sei.

— É castigo de Deus por eu ser uma bruxa?

— É claro que não, Emily. Os bruxos não são necessariamente ruins, e você sabe disso. Há bruxos maus como há cristãos maus. Você só tem um dom muito forte e desconhecido, que estudaremos e descobriremos como controlar. Mas não se preocupe, que você tem à sua volta pessoas que a amam. Albus e eu, por exemplo, faremos de tudo para que se sinta confortável e feliz.

Abraçou-me novamente.

— Gosto de vocês também, e gosto muito.

Esperei que a pequena adormecesse e então a deixei. Bastou que ganhasse o salão comunal para que fosse abordada pelo jovem Scorpius. Estava praticamente vazia a sala, uma vez que a grande maioria dos alunos voltara para as suas atividades, já que apenas começava a anoitecer.

— Como ela está? — indagou.

— Está bem. Acaba de adormecer.

— A senhora tem ideia do que aconteceu?

— Ainda não tenho, Scorpius, mas investigaremos.

— Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça a ela.

— Eu não deixarei que aconteça.

Afaguei os cabelos do garoto e lhe dei as costas, mas me chamou de volta.

— Sim?

— A minha mãe foi embora para a Suíça. Papai me mandou uma coruja contando.

Voltei minha atenção a Scorpius, sem poder crer naquilo que ouvia.

— Eu sinto muito — falei por fim — muito mesmo.

— Eu não.

Estranhei aquele comportamento, mesmo vindo de um garoto tão frio quanto o pai.

— Mamãe não gostava de mim — continuou — nem de papai. Casou-se com ele porque a família a pressionou, mas abominava a ideia.

— Pensei que houvessem namorado durante os últimos anos de Hogwarts.

— Namoraram, mas não creio que quisessem realmente se casar.

— Que seja, mas isso não quer dizer que a sua mãe não o ame. A mãe sempre ama o filho, incondicionalmente.

— Pessoas boas como você pensam assim, mas não é regra geral.

Senti-me um tanto desconcertada por ouvir aquelas palavras de um garoto tão jovem, e não pude deixar de admitir que estivesse certo.

— De qualquer forma — prosseguiu — papai gosta muito de você.

É possível que eu tenha enrubescido, mas sorri para disfarçar o constrangimento.

— Ora, Scorpius...

— Eu não ligaria de ganhar uma madrasta. Uma boa madrasta.

E se retirou com o mesmo sorriso torto do pai, deixando-me enraizada ao chão. Eu demoraria ainda algumas horas para absorver totalmente aquela história e todo o seu significado. Era possível que Malfoy realmente gostasse de mim, e tal certeza me causava desconforto. Era algo a que eu nunca poderia corresponder. Ninguém ocuparia jamais um lugar que você perpetuara.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Uma vez que ainda faltavam alguns dias para que atingisse a maioridade, cheguei de trem ao bairro onde outrora aparatara com você. Apesar da aproximação do verão, o tempo estava frio e eu ia encolhida, arrastando o malão pelas ruas sombrias, já que a noite ia caindo depressa.

O interior da sua casa parecia mais frio que qualquer rua pela qual passara. Praticamente inóspito. Levei o malão até o andar de cima, onde nas outras férias costumava ser meu quarto e limpei muito mal a casa. Não ousei adentrar o seu quarto, não exatamente por respeito, mas porque seria invadida por uma torrente de lembranças.

Eu estava absolutamente fatigada quando sentei em frente à lareira. Fazer o serviço doméstico sem utilizar magia não era algo fácil. Amaldiçoei a minha menoridade, posteriormente as leis. Ri delas, desdenhei-as, depois me ergui e busquei uma garrafa de vinho. Bebi-a inteira frente à lareira, deixando que o calor da bebida aquecesse-me o corpo e turvasse-me os pensamentos. Ainda assim, chorei, porque o torpor do álcool não me fazia esquecer os tempos de outrora, o seu calor, a plenitude de um ano atrás. Pensava em onde você estaria, se estaria bem, se estaria _vivo_. E por fim adormeci, vindo a acordar apenas na manhã seguinte.

Os dias se tornaram mais longos e as noites eram eternas vigílias. Ao terceiro não suportei mais o marasmo e a solidão, cogitei o suicídio e fui salva pela sua vasta quantidade de livros. A maioria continha assuntos mágicos, mas uma boa parte era de autores trouxas de várias nacionalidades, traduzidos para a língua inglesa.

Enfastiada dos livros parti para a rua, ignorando a sua recomendação por segurança. Caminhava todas as tardes pelas proximidades, observando cada pessoa que passava por ali. Ao fim de alguns dias eu já conhecia alguns rostos, e não me admirei quando certo senhor, que já há dias me observava à porta de um bar, abordou-me. Em outra época eu o temeria e até correria de lá, mas absolutamente não me preocupava mais com a minha segurança. Qualquer promessa de assassinato me seria um favor.

— Que quer o senhor? — indaguei.

Ele me observou por alguns segundos e não me respondeu à pergunta, mas aplicou outra.

— Você é uma bruxa?

Pensei em negar, por segurança, mas não o fiz.

— Sim, sou.

— De Hogwarts?

— Estou passando as férias em casa.

— Percebi que era bruxa, farejo a magia ao longe. Sonserina também?

Estreitei os olhos, estranhando deveras.

— Como sabe?

— Apenas arrisquei. Sou Dave Murray — estendeu-me a mão, que apertei.

— Pansy Parkinson.

— Sua família é de Comensais da Morte — afirmou.

— Não tenho nada a ver com isso — retruquei, incomodada.

— Não pense que acho ruim, menina. Só não entrei para o exército do Lord porque não sou qualificado, mas invejo aqueles que lá estão. Ah, mas os tempos mudaram e o Lord ascendeu. A magia comandará tudo!

— Se a venera tanto, o que faz em uma rua trouxa?

— É a pobreza, querida, a maldita pobreza. Mas quando os trouxas forem exterminados...

— Muito bem, continue esperando.

Fiz menção de lhe dar as costas, mas ele correu e se pôs à minha frente.

— Você não parece concordar com os ideais do Lord.

— Não lhe diz respeito com o que concordo ou de que discordo. Agora, com licença...

— Não, por favor, fique — implorou, tentando deixar dócil um semblante malicioso — há muito não tenho contato direto com bruxos. Contato progressivo. Ah, não parece, querida, mas tenho vasto conhecimento em magia. Fui o melhor sonserino de minha época, sim.

— Sério? Parabéns.

— Não desdenhe, menininha, não desdenhe. Venha, sente comigo a uma mesa e aceite uma bebida. Um suco, que seja, porque é ainda criança, não?

Assenti. Eu não deveria andar sozinha na rua, conversar com estranhos, tampouco sentar-me à mesa de um bar com um aspirante frustrado à Comensal da Morte. Mas eu desejava correr riscos. Era adolescente e era infeliz.

— Já pode utilizar magia fora da escola? — ele indagou quando chegaram nossos sucos.

— Não.

— Mas deve ter uma varinha...

— Naturalmente.

— Pela sua estrutura frágil, mas imponente, é uma varinha de cedro, não?

Desta feita, vi-me assombrada. Ele não poderia adivinhar tantas coisas.

— Você é Legilimens, não? — indaguei.

Ele riu, com uma expressão que mostrava o puro desgosto.

— Ah, não, não absolutamente, lindinha. Fosse isso, teria sido aceito pelo Lord. Apenas os grandes bruxos são capazes da Legilimência. Os mais inteligentes. Fui contemporâneo a um, Severus Snape. Ah, que garoto brilhante!

Foi inevitável que meu coração disparasse, mas por dentro me ri do acaso. Você sempre seria lembrando, ainda que ausente. Até por um estranho.

— Morava aqui perto — continuou — além da escola, eu o via às vezes por aqui durante as férias, mas depois que terminou, nunca mais apareceu.

— Ah — fingi o desinteresse pensando em sua segurança e mudei de assunto — mas o senhor adivinhou o material de minha varinha. Se não é um Legilimens...

— É claro, fui fabricante de varinhas por pouco tempo. Estudei tanto o assunto e de nada me valeu. Quem é que pode competir com Olivaras?

Então uma ideia me ocorreu, e agradeci por ter voltado sem querer ao assunto das varinhas. Não hesitei em falar, uma vez que o Sr. Murray não me parecia uma pessoa exatamente normal.

— Senhor, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— É claro que sim, menina.

— Sobre a Varinha das Varinhas...

— Aquela do conto de Beedle?

— Exatamente. Sabe, às vezes penso que a existência dela não é só uma lenda.

O homem me estudou com admiração.

— Olha que garotinha exótica e inteligente! É claro que não é só uma lenda.

No fundo, eu queria que ele dissesse o contrário, queria que risse, que me garantisse que eu estava variando. Mas, ao contrário, a convicção em seus olhos era tão absoluta quanto o encantamento.

— Mas a Morte... A Morte realmente entregou a Varinha das Varinhas na mão do terceiro irmão?

— Ah, isso não. Aí é que entra a lenda, o conto de moralização. Mas a essência é real, e a varinha realmente existe. Uma varinha poderosa, capaz de derrotar qualquer outra no mundo. Uma varinha que muda de dono apenas pela derrota de tal em um duelo. Mas não, querida, não foi entregue pela Morte. Alguns estudiosos de varinhas chegaram à conclusão que os irmãos Peverell criaram as relíquias, as três.

— Então a Pedra da Ressurreição e a Capa de Invisibilidade existem? Eu digo, a capa imbatível, que não se danifica com o tempo?

— Eu acredito que sim, embora a minha especialidade seja a varinha. Ah, minha querida, a varinha existe com certeza, e chama-se Varinha do Destino. Agora ligar a realidade à lenda é uma questão de estudo e crença. Eu, particularmente, acredito.

— E quanto ao rastro sangrento?

— É algo menos místico do que se possa imaginar. A maldade e a ganância por poder são as bases dessa história, e isso é absolutamente real.

— E muita gente tem conhecimento dessa Varinha do Destino?

— Não, pouquíssimos. Mais quem se aprofunda no estudo de varinhas. Olha, se você se interessa pelo assunto, posso te ensinar tudo o que eu sei sobre varinhas, e não cobro caro.

— Não, obrigada. É só curiosidade, porque sempre gostei d'O Conto dos Três Irmãos. Bom, estou satisfeita, e creio que não me cobrará por esta conversa.

— Mas de forma alguma, menina. Podemos conversar muito mais.

— Eu preciso voltar para casa, meu noivo me aguarda.

— Você tem noivo? Mas tão novinha! Ele é bruxo?

— Um bruxo extremamente competente, diga-se de passagem. Tenha uma boa tarde, Sr. Murray.

Caminhei de volta para a sua casa pensando na história da Varinha, na qual não queria acreditar. E eu desejava de todo o coração que a mentira que pregara ao estranho fosse a mais pura verdade. A única verdade, que fosse.


	19. Postumamente

**18 – POSTUMAMENTE**

O mês de fevereiro foi ainda marcado por uma excursão à Hogsmeade, da qual não participei. Eu geralmente evitava o lugar, para, então, evitar lembranças boas transfiguradas em dor. Visto que praticamente todos os alunos a partir do terceiro ano fossem à vila, a escola estava relativamente vazia, e aproveitei a solidão dos jardins para refletir sobre as novidades. Malfoy, então, divorciara-se realmente de Astoria, e possivelmente por culpa _minha_. Não que eu desejasse Draco, mas um amargor recôndito fazia com que me sentisse feliz ao presenciar ou saber da dissolução de um relacionamento. Quando Teddy Lupin deixou Victoire Weasley por mim, eu não consegui assumir à hora, mas o tempo me fez aceitar que a situação não me desagradava. Não por orgulho feminino, era só o amargor. O puro amargor.

Por se tratar do mês de fevereiro, o frio ainda era intenso, mas já não nevava. Eu adorava aquele tempo, aquela névoa... Gostava mais, entretanto, quando a chuva começava a cair em plena tarde de verão. Porque ela vinha inesperada, trazendo refrescância para as longas horas de calor intenso. Fugaz como os poucos minutos em sua presença, mas necessária pelo alívio imediato daquele desconforto… Tal qual estar diante de você. Era bom sentir o vento, as gotas grossas contra o meu rosto. E o melhor de tudo era esperar que aquelas palavras se repetissem um dia. Algum dia. "Parkinson, se continuar na chuva vai adoecer". Não havia exatamente preocupação, mas um quê de advertência. De qualquer forma, era a sua voz. E direcionada a mim. Mas era essa uma reminiscência como qualquer outra. Sua voz nunca me tornaria a chamar e a chuva nunca mais cairia tão suave. Era se conformar com a névoa que, de qualquer forma, se assemelhava mais ao meu estado de espírito.

Eu já viajava no passado quando os meus olhos turvos encontraram uma figura pequena e conhecida, constantemente envolta em névoa, mas que a bruma física acentuava ainda mais o seu mistério. Ao acercar-se de mim, sorriu.

— Por que não foi a Hogsmeade? — indagou-me.

— Não sei se ainda gosto de lá.

— Você está triste hoje.

— Acho que estou triste sempre.

— Por causa de sua família?

— Não exatamente.

O silêncio de Emily não durou mais que um minuto, não porque tornasse ao assunto, mas porque surgiu um terceiro membro à nossa entrevista. Albus Potter veio com um belo sorriso e seus costumeiros cumprimentos gentis.

— Como vão os seus pais, Albus? — indaguei, sem saber por quê. Creio que buscava um assunto menos denso.

— Vão bem — respondeu-me de prontidão — vivem envolvidos em tarefas perigosas porque são aurores, mas sempre se saem bem. Quero ser como eles.

— Você daria um ótimo auror.

— Eu também acho — concordou a garota.

— E você já sabe o que quer ser, Emily? — perguntei.

— Não. Eu ainda estou muito deslumbrada com tudo e não conseguiria escolher algo se tivesse de fazer a opção agora.

— Emily deveria trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia — afirmou Albus com veemência.

— É mesmo? — indaguei curiosa.

— Para intérprete de profecias. Nunca vi ninguém desmistificar palavras tão bem, nem resolver charadas em tempo recorde.

— Que interessante, Emily.

Ao contrário, a conversa não me parecia nada interessante, mas cansativa. Apenas fui ligar importância a ela horas depois, à mesa do meu escritório, quando, ao olhar com mais cuidado para o armário, lembrei-me que lá havia uma caixinha. E quase corri até o salão comunal, agradecendo, em seguida, por Emily não estar acompanhada por Albus e Scorpius.

— Emily, eu posso lhe falar?

— É claro que sim.

— Vamos ao meu escritório.

Emily não parecia assustada ou curiosa quando se sentou à minha frente. Aguardaria pacientemente que eu falasse, mas não a fiz esperar.

— Emily, Albus disse que você tem habilidade com enigmas, sabe desmistificar palavras.

— Certo.

— Talvez você pudesse me ajudar...

— Com o maior prazer.

— Alguém me deixou uma caixinha com conteúdo que desconheço, porque ainda não consegui abri-la. Alguém muito importante para mim, Emily, que já não vive entre nós.

E, por palavras resumidas, contei a forma de como ganhara a caixinha, a minha ida ao cemitério e à sua casa, o anagrama e as frases, de modo que ela pudesse entender sem que conhecesse a história inteira. Por fim, suspirei, como se discorrer tal assunto me causasse um cansaço quase físico.

— Posso ver a caixinha? — indagou-me por fim.

— Claro.

Coloquei a caixinha diante de Emily e ela a estudou cuidadosamente. Leu e releu a frase impressa em voz baixa: "_Por um pequeno feixe de luz, a escuridão deixa de ser absoluta."_ Calou-se por quase um minuto inteiro, pensativa, depois levantou a cabeça com a luz do esclarecimento nos olhos negros.

— Você disse que foi levada, por uma frase, ao cemitério onde ele está sepultado, e lá encontrou outra, certo?

— Certo.

— Você acha que ele teria o sangue frio o suficiente para deixar tudo pronto, supondo que morreria, uma vez que ele obviamente pôs aquela inscrição no túmulo ainda em vida?

— Positivamente.

— Pois bem... Você voltou à casa dele, certo? Ao "_calor da morada gentil_".

— Sim.

— E você me disse, muito por cima, que aquele lugar guardava lembranças muito fortes. Imagino que lembranças boas, ou estou errada?

— Você está certa.

— Então acho que desvendamos o mistério. Veja essa frase: "_Por um pequeno feixe de luz, a escuridão deixa de ser absoluta_". Em relação a ele, qual é a única fonte de felicidade? O presente é que não, suponho. Então...

Fez-se a luz. Com um esgar de assombro, tentei articular algumas palavras, mas perdi-as no meio do caminho. E só consegui dizer esta: "Lembranças".

— Lembranças — repetiu — lembranças boas. Eu não, mas você, eu tenho certeza de que é capaz de extraí-las. Como se fosse vê-las em uma penseira.

Assenti e fechei os olhos, relembrando cada momento especial entre nós, principalmente os que passamos em sua casa, em férias tão remotas, ou o meu aniversário no parque. Emily permanecia tão silenciosa que poderia ter sumido magicamente, como fruto de minha imaginação. Mas ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar — sentada sobre a cadeira à minha frente — quando abri os olhos e extraí de minha cabeça a substância prateada, nem líquido nem gás, e despejei-a sobre a caixinha. Durante alguns segundos nada aconteceu, Emily e eu praticamente prendemos a respiração enquanto observávamos a névoa alva que envolvia o invólucro daquele segredo indecifrável.

— Ele gostava de mistérios — Emily comentou, sem tirar os olhos da caixinha.

— Você nem imagina o quanto — respondi, olhando para a mesma direção que a pequena, com um sorriso que previa o sucesso — sempre tive de decifrar tudo o que ele me dizia.

— Coisas assim têm mais valor do que aquelas ditas de uma vez, com simplicidade.

— Eu concordo com você.

— Olhe, Pansy!

Com um breve estampido a pequena arca abriu, como se a tampa descolasse da base. Tremi, tremi veementemente, sem poder estender as minhas mãos e puxá-la.

— Você é um gênio, Emily — eu falei com a voz entrecortada pela emoção — um gênio. Eu nunca lhe poderei ser grata.

— Não precisa agradecer. Eu gosto muito de você, é uma satisfação poder ajudá-la — ergueu-se — mas acho que você deve ver o conteúdo sozinha. Estarei no salão comunal.

Assenti, incapaz de articular palavras. Quando Emily fechou a porta atrás de si, puxei a caixinha, mas ainda não a abri. Pensei na genialidade da menina, como decifrara tão rapidamente um segredo que eu, com toda a experiência que adquiri com o passar daqueles trinta e poucos anos, não fui capaz de decodificar. Eu ansiava e tremia, temendo o que encontraria ao levantar a tampa da caixinha. Fechei os olhos e inspirei o ar tépido do meu escritório, controlando mentalmente as minhas emoções.

— Calma, Pansy — murmurei comigo mesma.

E finalmente ergui a tampa da caixinha. Não havia lá qualquer coisa de extraordinária, apenas um pergaminho, que tomei e desenrolei, os olhos lacrimejando por reconhecer nele a sua letra. Afastei a caixinha, sequei os olhos com o dorso da mão direita e me pus a ler calmamente, para não perder nenhuma palavra daquele documento tão almejado. Ei-lo:

"_À minha cara Pansy Parkinson, que conhece como ninguém a dificuldade que possuo em demonstrar os meus sentimentos.  
É por esse motivo que deixo este documento, esperando que nele esteja impresso tudo aquilo que jamais tive coragem de dizer ou fazer, não por orgulho, mas por medo. É triste e quase desesperador o motivo que me põe a pena na mão: Estou morto. De outra forma, a caixa de carvalho e o seu conteúdo jamais chegariam até você. Eu sempre tentaria, de uma forma ou de outra, dizer-lhe ou demonstrar-lhe o que temos aqui, mas a minha vida se esgota a cada segundo. Você estava certa, sempre esteve... Descobri que o Lord das Trevas procura uma varinha imbatível, e logo saberá que ela foi de Dumbledore. É questão de ligar os pontos e vir a mim. Mas não sinto medo de morrer, minha cara, nunca senti. Por alguns momentos essa ideia até me foi reconfortante, mas não agora. Meu medo é deixá-la, não porque a julgue fraca, mas porque __**me**__ julgo fraco. Se existe o mundo póstumo para onde vai a nossa alma, como você acredita, sentirei a sua falta nesse lugar. Mas vamos ao desabafo...  
Eu lhe disse certa vez que a amei quando você era ainda uma criança, mas não podia e jamais desejava corromper-lhe a infância, por isso me recolhi à minha autorrepugnância, sentindo-me o ser mais vil de uma espécie inteiramente suja. Odiei o destino que sempre me fora cruel, primeiro por dar-me e tirar-me Lily Evans, mas você conhece a história e não é sobre esse fantasma que desejo discorrer — digo fantasma não porque esteja morta, mas porque esteja morta _para mim_. Devo admitir que por diversas vezes te repeli, tentando me afastar de você, mas foi inútil, a própria Guerra serviu para nos unir. E não tentei mais. Deve se lembrar que nossos lábios se tocaram certa vez, frente à lareira, e algumas outras, não muitas. Deve se lembrar de detalhes que eu já não seria capaz de lhe dizer, mas que ainda sinto cegamente. Outrossim, certamente se recorda do dia de seus dezesseis anos, quando fomos ao parque e ao teatro, e pudemos esquecer que estávamos em meio a uma guerra de tão grande porte. Era exatamente isso que você me oferecia, Pansy, refúgio. Guerra alguma é capaz de competir com a doçura dos seus olhos ou da sua voz. A paz não é abstrata, minha preciosidade, ela tem a sua face. E é essa paz que eu espero ter comigo no momento da partida.  
Por outro lado, se me dou o direito de me autoconceder um último desejo, é esse o de sua felicidade. Você é fantástica, Pansy, e um futuro prodigioso a espera. Não deixe de vivê-lo por mim nem por coisa alguma. Seria um desperdício descartar um destino tão brilhante. Você será realizada e feliz, e terá, como Sherazade__1__, infinitas histórias para contar aos seus filhos. Sim, filhos. Ainda persisto na ideia de que você deve se casar com Draco Malfoy. Não jure fidelidade a mim, não desejo o seu luto, mas a felicidade. Guarde-me na memória, com afeto, mas jamais prenda a sua felicidade a mim, que não lhe poderei dá-la postumamente. Viva, Pansy, que tal dádiva possui um valor inestimável. É só agora, no fim da vida, que consigo enxergar o sentido de tudo isso, talvez porque antes me sentisse seguro a ponto de pensar que mal nenhum me atingiria. Ao menos não tão diretamente. E veja como sempre estive errado! Contradigo o que disse há pouco: Estou com medo. Fico me perguntando infantilmente se a morte é dolorosa ou se é como dormir, apenas com o acréscimo da certeza de não acordar. Mas sinto medo e queria poder abraçá-la. Gostaria de chorar um pouco, como há muito não faço. Olhe no que me tornei, Pansy! Veja que fraqueza! Quão decepcionada você possivelmente está agora, ao descobrir que o seu ídolo tem pés de barro__2__. Aproveito para pedir desculpas por não ter sido exatamente o que você esperava de mim. Asseguro que fui tudo o que poderia ter sido, mas admito que não me esforcei para ser mais. E me arrependo, mas agora não há mais tempo.  
Concluo este escrito uma hora após tê-lo começado, e por todos esses longos minutos procurei uma forma rebuscada de lhe falar acerca do que sempre senti, mas não encontrei. Não me acodem mais as palavras a essa altura, então lhe direi de forma simples, mas concisa, o que você provavelmente sabe, e se não sabe, fica sabendo agora. Se por todo o tempo — sejam dias ou anos — que a afastou de mim e deste escrito você supôs que o seu amor por mim não fosse correspondido, fique sabendo agora que o é. E continuará dessa forma pelos próximos séculos._

_Severus Prince Snape_

_p.s.: Conte a nossa história."_

E fiquei ainda por alguns minutos a fitar o pergaminho sem ver coisa alguma. As lágrimas caíam de meus olhos sem nenhum esforço, tão veementes que me estremeciam os lábios, as mãos, todo o corpo. Quando despenquei sobre a mesa, um som rouco irrompeu de minha garganta. Tentara ser um grito, mas careceu de forças. Mãos de aço me apertaram o coração, pressionando todas as artérias, até finalmente estourar e cegar-me de dor.

**INTERLÚDIO**

As palavras de Dave Murray, o desconhecido do bar, acerca da Varinha das Varinhas, ainda ecoavam em minha mente ao final daquelas intermináveis férias. Em um compartimento vazio que a muito custo encontrei, pensava na minha certeza acerca da desgraça. Via os campos passarem depressa ao lado de fora e me perguntava quando te veria novamente. A palavra "nunca" me ocorrera várias vezes, mas eu a repeli como quem repele as palavras incômodas, mas verdadeiras de um inimigo.

Estranhei a ausência de Dumbledore ao banquete, mas conhecia o motivo, que, aliás, de certa forma decretava toda a sua desgraça. A minha desgraça. Ninguém discursou naquele ano, e a cerimônia de seleção dos primeiranistas nunca foi tão desanimada. Mas nada disso me interessava, e fui me deitar mais cedo que os outros.

No dia seguinte, porém, ao me encaminhar para uma aula de Poções, ouvi rumores que me interessaram e fui ter com os autores, que eram ninguém menos que Crabbe e Goyle.

— Você não acredita? — indagou Crabbe — Estamos falando sério.

— Como assim? — perguntei sentindo a ansiedade me invadir de uma vez — Vocês estão me dizendo que Snape voltou como diretor de Hogwarts?

— Não é ótimo? — falou Goyle sorrindo — Snape é absolutamente mais competente que o idiota do Dumbledore, embora eu ache...

Mas eu não ouvia mais as palavras dos meus colegas. Girei nos calcanhares.

— Aonde você vai, Pansy? — perguntou a voz distante de Crabbe.

— Entro na próxima aula.

— E Draco?

— Sei de Draco tanto quanto vocês.

Saí a passos largos, sem me importar com o que os rapazes pensariam. Tanto fazia a mim a opinião de dois biltres por quem eu não tinha a menor consideração. Venci rapidamente todos os lances de escadas e me vi, como no ano anterior, frente às gárgulas de pedra.

— Dumbledore — disse sem pensar em qualquer outra senha, e, para o meu maior espanto, as gárgulas se mexeram e a porta abriu, dando-me a passagem.

Irrompi no antigo escritório de Dumbledore, desta feita sem me importar com os objetos estranhos ou a fênix, uma vez que não via sinal nem de um nem de outro. Se estavam lá ou não, não sei dizer. Recordo-me apenas de seu rosto surpreso quando parei à sua frente sem ideia alguma do que dizer.

— Pansy Parkinson — você falou, após me estudar por alguns segundos — como foi de férias?

Não conseguia precisar, àquele momento, se amei ou odiei a sua ironia. Hoje asseguro a primeira hipótese.

— Fez-se diretor — falei, sentindo um sorriso se formar nos meus lábios.

— Fiz-me — você concordou, sorrindo também.

— E como estão as coisas no...

Você ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio e me indicou o saguão que vinha antes do escritório em si. Uma vez lá, você fechou as portas que separavam os dois ambientes.

— Não gosto de conversar perante os retratos dos diretores — você disse — não que eles possam fazer muita coisa, mas...

— Parecem vivos — observei — tenho medo.

— É uma magia realmente assombrosa essa dos retratos, mas não vem ao caso. Pansy, a Guerra estourou.

Meu estômago pareceu despencar.

— Como é? E você me diz isso com essa calma? Onde está o Potter?

— Foragido, é o que dizem, mas acredito que esteja trabalhando em alguma tarefa deixada por Dumbledore. Junto a ele os dois amigos, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger.

— Então estão todos correndo riscos. Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

— Admira-me a sua benevolência, mas não podemos fazer nada. Absolutamente nada. O Lord me mandou para cá, como diretor, para governar Hogwarts. Aceitei de prontidão, porque assim posso controlar as coisas por aqui. Temos Aleto e Amico Carrow como professores, e eles não são Comensais inexperientes.

— Temos Comensais como professores?

— Essa escola é do Lord agora, Pansy, bem como o Ministério e todo o mundo mágico. Você não lê o Profeta Diário?

— Há muito já me abstive daquela porcaria ufanista. Ufanista, é claro, para o lado daquele infeliz do...

— Não diga o nome, que se tornou tabu.

— Ora, eu não tenho medo dele nem de seu nome amaldiçoado. Mas, bom, não importa...

— Como estão as coisas em minha casa?

— Iguais, apenas um pouco mais poeirentas.

Percebi um breve sorriso, que me animou, mas em seguida lembrei-me de um assunto desagradável, mas relevante.

— Severus, eu conversei com um estranho perto de sua casa...

— Conversou com um estranho? O que foi que eu lhe recomendei?

— Calma, não aconteceu nada.

— Mas poderia ter acontecido.

— Pode escutar até o fim?

— Pois bem.

— O estranho em questão era um bruxo competente, ao menos quando se trata de varinhas. Ele confirmou a minha suspeita, a Varinha das Varinhas existe sobre o signo de Varinha do Destino. Uma varinha capaz de derrotar qualquer outra, desejo de qualquer estudante desse ramo ou dos ambiciosos que conhecem a sua existência.

— Talvez você esteja certa. Procurei sobre essa varinha em alguns livros, aqui na biblioteca de Hogwarts mesmo, e encontrei exatamente o que você acaba de me dizer.

— Então ele certamente virá até você.

— Continuo achando que ele não possui o conhecimento acerca dessa varinha, ou pelo menos de que ela tenha sido de Dumbledore. Ou já teria tentado colocar as mãos nela.

— Esquece que Você-Sabe-Quem temia Dumbledore? Mas agora ele está morto, não está? Não representa nenhuma ameaça, a menos que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha medo de fantasmas.

Você ensaiou outro sorriso, mas não o articulou. E, sem aviso prévio, abraçou-me. Meus sentidos, que não estavam preparados para aquele jorro de emoção, protestaram, e meu coração ribombou com ferocidade, em seguida enchendo-se de júbilo. Eu não deveria me sentir feliz perante aquelas circunstâncias, mas não era absolutamente capaz de impedir a paz que envolvia o meu coração como as mãos de um anjo.

Saí daquela entrevista com o coração absolutamente mais leve e me encaminhei ao segundo tempo da aula de Poções com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Pensei, por um momento, se Slughorn me deixaria ou não entrar, mas se não deixasse, bem, não faria mal. Entretanto, fui ainda mais atrasada pelo que me pareceu um obstáculo desagradável: Astoria Greengrass me abordou quando eu fazia uma volta no corredor do segundo andar.

— Podemos conversar, Parkinson?

— É claro. Algum problema?

— Não, nenhum. Eu apenas quero que saiba que não tenho nada contra você.

Estranhei a conversa. Astoria não me abordaria daquela forma para apenas dizer que "não tinha nada contra mim". Decidi, porém, entrar no jogo da garota.

— Eu não pensei o contrário, até porque não há motivo. Há?

— Não, quero dizer, é por causa do Draco, e tudo...

— Não se preocupe com isso, Astoria, que somos apenas amigos. Grandes amigos.

— Eu imaginei isso. Você é bem próxima dele, não?

— Aonde você quer chegar?

Astoria respirou fundo, depois seus ombros caíram um pouco, como se tirasse um grande peso das costas. Por fim, desabafou:

— Onde é que ele está? Por que não voltou para a escola? Pansy, ele está vivo?

— Com toda a minha sinceridade, Astoria, eu não sei. A última vez em que vi o Draco foi no dia da morte de Dumbledore, quando ele deixou a escola. Nunca mais conversamos, nem soube nada a seu respeito.

E então me dei conta de que realmente me esquecera de perguntar a você sobre Malfoy. De repente o meu amigo parecia um assunto irrelevante.

— Tudo bem, então.

O rosto da jovem Astoria, ao se retirar, era de luto. Percebi que suas mãos tremiam e os olhos marejavam, mas ela não me permitiu ver mais, virando as costas e me deixando. Dei de ombros e fiz o percurso interrompido.

- x -

A angústia de Greengrass acabaria pouco mais de uma semana após a nossa entrevista ao corredor, mas não cabe a mim — e mesmo não saberia — descrever o que ela sentiu ao reencontrar Malfoy. Vamos ao que se deu em nosso encontro.

Eu decidi passar aquele sábado na biblioteca, uma vez que as aulas dos Carrow possuíam muita violência e nenhum ensino verdadeiro. Foi preciso estudar por fora. Pois bem, eu ia concentrada em um livro intitulado O Mal Supremo, se não me engano, cujo autor não me recordo. Sei que completava a disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que se tornara apenas Arte das Trevas. Era um livro bem carregado, com textos e figuras macabros. Parecia claramente um livro de magia negra, não fosse pelo fato de que ensinava a combater tal prática. Mas eu estava positivamente assustada com as ilustrações, e não ajudou em nada que alguém assoprasse na minha orelha. Praticamente pulei da cadeira e protestei ruidosamente, o que provocou uma advertência verbal de Madame Pince.

— Seu idiota!

Contrariando a ofensa, meu rosto não demonstrava nenhum rastro de aversão. Senti-me feliz e mal pude acreditar ter o rosto de Draco Malfoy à minha frente, mesmo que fosse cansado e doentio.

— É assim que você me recebe? — disse a sua voz igualmente fatigada.

Não pude controlar a comoção e o abracei. Apesar dos meus desejos pela morte de Draco em momentos de desespero, eu o adorava, sempre o adorei.

— O que deu em você? Onde é que você estava? O que você esteve fazendo? Você enlouqueceu? Deixou um monte de gente morrendo de preocupação, sabia?

— Uma pergunta de cada vez, pode ser?

— Onde você estava?

— Não posso lhe dizer.

— Aposto que essa será a sua resposta constante. Você está acabado, Draco.

— Obrigado, você também está linda.

— O que é que está fazendo de sua vida? Draco, você está trilhando a estrada que vai lhe levar à morte...

— Isso eu já sei. Calemo-nos.

E me beijou antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em protestar. Com a mesma rapidez, eu me esquivei.

— Olhe que conto para Astoria! — ameacei.

— Conta — ele desdenhou — não me importo.

Dei de ombros com um sorriso que julguei impertinente, guardei o material e entreguei o livro à Madame Pince, que me direcionou alguma bronca da qual não me recordo. Percebi que Malfoy me olhava com curiosidade, mas o contornei sem me dirigir a ele. Levantou-se, então, da cadeira que ocupara ao meu lado, e me alcançou já no corredor.

— Aonde é que você vai? — indagou alarmado.

— Conversar com Astoria, não é óbvio?

— Você não vai fazer isso.

— Por que não? Você disse que não se importa.

— É claro que eu me importo.

— Ah, o frio e cruel Malfoy está realmente apaixonado!

— Talvez — falou com um sorriso afetado, passando-me pelos ombros o braço esquerdo.

— Ela ficará feliz em vê-lo.

— E quanto a você, está feliz agora que ele voltou? E voltou como diretor, diga-se de passagem.

— Sim, eu estou feliz, Draco. Apesar de tudo.

— Logo essa Guerra acaba, favorecendo o nosso lado.

— O _seu_ lado. Você acredita que vai mesmo se dar bem se Você-Sabe-Quem vencer?

— Ele saberá recompensar a minha família, certamente.

— Você é ingênuo, Draco.

— E você está ao lado do Potter.

— Eu não estou exatamente ao lado do Potter, mas não hei de discutir minha posição agora. Vá se entender com a doce Astoria, que lhe espera com os seus castos afetos.

Malfoy bateu carinhosamente na minha face direita.

— Irônica — sussurrou.

- x -

Aquele ano, que representaria o meu último em Hogwarts, foi melhor do que eu esperava. É certo que o caos reinava na escola, mas você me pareceu próximo como nunca. Não há que citar as nossas longas conversas ou os olhares que dispensavam palavras, mas foram estes numerosos e inesquecíveis, cada qual à sua maneira.

Outrossim, abster-me-ei de discorrer acerca de meus estudos, férias e relação com os amigos no referido ano. Nada saiu do normal, embora Hogwarts estivesse totalmente modificada. É realmente inútil citar. Quanto a Guerra, julguei que perduraria ainda por muito tempo, mas me enganei.

Maio acabara de começar. As noites primaveris conservavam um céu aberto, apto para o estudo de Astronomia, de modo que escapei do salão comunal para estudar as estrelas. Lembro que me deslumbrava com os astros, fazia anotações e cálculos, e tão imersa estava que só percebi a sua presença quando ouvi a tão conhecida voz. Teria sorrido se ela não me soasse tão ansiosa.

— Está tudo bem? — indaguei preocupada, afastando-me do telescópio.

— Vim me despedir — você respondeu em tom oscilante — por ora.

As mãos de aço, que depois se tornaram tão assíduas companheiras, apertaram-me o coração.

— Despedir? — indaguei a esmo.

— Há pessoas contra mim, Pansy, uma delas McGonagall. Eu já deveria estar bem distante agora, mas vi ao longe a torre de Astronomia iluminada por archotes e imaginei que você estivesse aqui. Foi o que me disse pela manhã, não? Que se a noite hoje estivesse boa, usá-la-ia para estudar o céu. Não importa, vim me despedir e é tudo.

Meus olhos já lacrimejavam com veemência.

— Por favor — implorei — por favor, não saia daqui. Não agora. Não hoje.

— Eu não quero lutar contra pessoas boas, Pansy, não desejo machucá-las.

— Hogwarts é enorme, podemos nos esconder.

— Não é uma atitude digna de mim.

— Então faça por mim, que estou lhe implorando. Vamos, arrumo um bom esconderijo, e podemos usar feitiços de desilusão, e...

— Não, Pansy! Hogwarts provavelmente sofrerá uma batalha. Comensais virão, estou certo que apenas esperam uma ordem _dele_. Eu não posso me esconder do Lord, uma vez que possuo a Marca Negra.

Meu coração acelerou desconfortavelmente, e por milésimos de segundo pude jurar que meu sangue se transformara em gelo. As suas palavras chegavam atrasadas ao meu raciocínio, como se as repelisse.

— Comensais? — indaguei, mal podendo ouvir a minha própria voz — Aqui em Hogwarts?

— Aleto Carrow os convocou, talvez tenha prendido algum intruso. Desconfio do próprio Harry Potter, mas não vem ao caso. Essa batalha será iminente e fatal, pela quantidade de pessoas envolvidas.

— Então fujo com você.

— Pansy, de uma vez por todas, não vou fugir. Talvez me una a eles, e...

— Unir-se aos Comensais?

— Tecnicamente sou um deles, não? Mas não há tempo para discussões, preciso ir. Olhe, que esta guerra me parece próxima do fim, e talvez quando voltar, já possa levá-la comigo.

Eu queria acreditar, positivamente queria, mas não pude. As mãos de aço me apertavam o coração cada vez mais forte, e meu choro já era contínuo, a ponto de embargar-me a voz.

— Você não volta, Severus — balbuciei — sei que não volta.

— É claro que volto. Se estou lhe prometendo...

— Não volta! Eu tenho certeza.

Com um gesto de impaciência, você fez menção de me dar as costas, mas não chegou a fazê-lo. Voltou-se e me olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos, mais intensamente que em qualquer momento anterior, e leu toda a angústia desconexa em minha mente. Seus olhos se encheram de pesar e você tentou fugir, mas eu o impedi, colocando-me à sua frente. E sem articular mais palavras, acerquei-me de você e uni os nossos lábios. Você não recuou, como presumi, mas me beijou aflito e tentou por mais de uma vez se desvencilhar, mas apenas o fez quando eu recuei, para lhe implorar novamente que não fosse. Tudo em vão. Você sussurrou o meu nome e desviou o rosto, depois o corpo inteiro. E saiu pela torre, usando a magia avançada que Voldemort lhe ensinara. Levou consigo a luz dos meus dias e de todas as estrelas que eu dantes observara. Levou-as nos seus olhos negros, que eu jamais tornaria a ver.

_Sherazade__1 – _Personagem de _As Mil e Uma Noites_, cujo objetivo principal era contar uma infinidade de histórias, visando salvar a própria vida.

"_ao descobrir que o seu ídolo tem pés de barro__2__"_ – Expressão bíblica, intitulada "O Sonho de Nabucodonosor", que teria sido imperador da Babilônia. Significa ter uma fraqueza, forte o suficiente para provocar uma queda iminente pela base, ou seja, os pés.


	20. Reencontro

**19 - Reencontro**

Ainda que me olhasse com curiosidade por todas as vezes em que nos encontrávamos, Emily não me fez pergunta alguma acerca do conteúdo da caixinha. Sabia que seria justo contar a ela ao menos de que se tratava, mas não me sentia preparada para tanto.

De fato, após ler a sua carta, as coisas tornaram-se mais difíceis, ao contrário do que talvez fosse a sua intenção. Eu me sentia constantemente sufocada e infeliz, cada vez mais desesperada por não poder reverter a situação. Dessa forma, decidi ceder ao desejo que me espreitava há mais de duas décadas. Nenhuma pendência eu deixaria, nem ninguém a chorar por mim. Malfoy, talvez, mas ele esqueceria rápido. E, afinal de contas, eu já vivera tudo, não? Que me esperaria pela frente, senão anos tão idênticos e vazios? E, principalmente, tendo ciência da veracidade de seus sentimentos, senti como nunca vontade de me unir a você. Decidi, enfim, optar pelo suicídio, mas não me agradava a ideia de deixar o corpo para ser velado, de causar infortúnios às pessoas que teriam de cuidar do funeral. Ocorreu-me, então, uma ideia que a princípio abominei, mas que analisando melhor me parecia bem aceitável. Matar-me-ia na Floresta Proibida, e as terríveis criaturas que a habitavam dariam cabo de meu cadáver. A decisão me excitou, e, por ansiedade ou medo de perder a coragem, quis executá-la o quanto antes. Naquela mesma noite, ao final de um fevereiro muito frio, esperei que a hora avançasse e lancei-me aos jardins. Olhei para toda a sua extensão, fui invadida por recordações e talvez desistisse de meu intento se aquele lugar estivesse banhado pela luz do sol, mas à noite me lembrava sugestivamente um vasto cemitério. Prossegui, então, e me acerquei da Floresta.

Tendo levado comigo a varinha que executaria o plano, iluminei o caminho à minha frente, que parecia vazio, salvo a frondosa vegetação. Os sons não eram tão ameaçadores, mas até serenos, como o ciciar de grilos e o pio de algumas aves noturnas. Um cenário pacífico e perfeito para ser o derradeiro. Caminhei por entre as folhagens tentando manter a mente vazia, e ao término de mais ou menos meia hora decidi parar. Lancei o feixe de luz da varinha à minha volta, observando o lugar que eu escolhera como túmulo. Mesmo à penumbra, parecia bonito. Respirei fundo e despi a capa para sentir o ar frio sob o tecido fino do meu vestido. Descalcei as botas porque queria sentir nos pés o chão de terra. Eu desejava todas as impressões sensoriais que meu tato pudesse alcançar naquele último momento. E foi por descalçar os sapatos, só por esse simples gesto, que fui salva, ou seja, ele desencadeou os demais. Ao sentir que o meu pé esquerdo tocara algo frio, estranhei e cogitei que pisasse em um floco de neve, mas me dei conta de que era sólido demais pare sê-lo. Desci a luz da varinha e me deparei com uma pedra curiosa, então a apanhei e estudei a sua superfície. Nesse momento o meu coração deu mostras de parar, depois acelerou violentamente. Aquele aspecto, aqueles desenhos... Eu estava positivamente enlouquecendo ou aquela era a Pedra da Ressurreição, mais uma das relíquias dos Peverell? A mais almejada por mim, diga-se de passagem. Só havia um jeito de descobrir: Testando-a. Era virar a pedra na mão três vezes, como diziam as instruções do livro. Mas e a coragem para tanto? E se aquela realmente fosse a pedra, como receberia você à minha frente? Não seria egoísmo, uma vez que, ainda segundo a fábula, os mortos sofriam ao retornar? Mas eu simplesmente varri todos esses pensamentos de minha cabeça e deixei que apenas o coração me guiasse.

Cada volta me pareceu equivalente a um século, e, ao fim das três, eu paralisei qualquer movimento, e teria parado de respirar, se fosse possível. Poucos segundos depois ouvi um farfalhar, que sugeria um corpo frágil pisando as folhas secas. A um primeiro momento recuei, ao ver o vulto que de mim se acercava, depois, tendo consciência de que estivera certa e aquela que segurava firme em minha mão esquerda era realmente a Pedra da Ressurreição, murmurei:

— _Lumus maxima_.

E toda a parte da floresta que me cercava foi iluminada pela luz azulada da varinha. À princípio senti que me estatelaria ao chão, perante a crescente vertigem, mas isso não aconteceu. Apenas os meus olhos se moviam, num pestanejar frenético, que não dava conta das lágrimas contínuas e espessas. A minha respiração acompanhava o ritmo do corpo, que tremia com veemência. Após tantos anos, vinha você em minha direção, e foi como se o tempo não houvesse passado, como se você nunca ficasse realmente longe de mim. O seu rosto era exatamente da forma que eu me lembrava, nenhum traço ou detalhe fugia às minhas reminiscências, como se eu o visse há apenas alguns dias. Você me parecia menos substancial do que um corpo vivente, mas muito mais que um fantasma. Trazia as vestes negras, de que eu também me recordava, e os cabelos igualmente escuros a caírem sobre os ombros. Parecia envolto por um véu quase invisível, afora isso, era como se estivesse à minha frente.

Perguntei-me se era possível tocá-lo e não hesitei para obter uma resposta. A sua pele me parecia mais sólida do que eu teria imaginado, entretanto, gélida como a de um cadáver. Você segurou a minha mão direita, que tocava o seu rosto e segurava a Pedra, e colocou-a entre as suas, observando com um ar triste a relíquia.

— Isso o faz sofrer — balbuciei, julgando quase ininteligíveis as minhas palavras — desculpe.

— Não faz mal — você respondeu num tom de sussurro, a voz distante, mas ainda era aquela de minhas recordações — eu a fiz sofrer por tantos anos, não?

E, nesse instante, com as minhas mãos entre as suas, várias perguntas diferentes me ocorreram. Demorei a articular a primeira, uma vez que a fala me parecia ter abandonado.

— Você pode me ver? — indaguei finalmente, a insegurança a emanar de cada poro — Pode me ver de onde está? Saber o quanto tenho sofrido?

— Não vejo, mas posso sentir.

— Sabia que ia morrer quando me escreveu a carta, por isso esquematizou todo o plano de colocar a inscrição no túmulo e entregar a caixa a Slughorn? Sabia que ia morrer quando se despediu de mim à Torre de Astronomia, prometendo voltar?

— Sabia.

— Então por que não fugiu?

— Você se lembra, não? Eu possuía a Marca Negra, e Voldemort me encontraria em qualquer lugar do mundo. Mas através do retrato eu pude saber que o mundo bruxo se reconstruiu e você está segura. Isso é o suficiente.

— Não, não é. Eu estou incompleta.

— É isso que você não entende, Pansy. Diz que me ama, mas não me permite a paz.

— Não permito?

— Não, porque a sua dor repercute em mim.

— Eu não tenho culpa se...

— Tem, Pansy, porque está muito presa à minha memória e não consegue viver. Por que não se casou com Malfoy? Por que não teve filhos? Sinto como se ceifasse a sua vida aos poucos.

— Não se pode dividir ao meio duas partes idênticas sem alterar a simetria. Como espera que eu fique perfeita sem você?

Não obtive resposta, porque você se absteve dela. Caímos no silêncio e não foi constrangedor, mas sagrado. Aproveitei para lhe observar melhor o rosto, absorver a imagem divina que me deixaria assim que a Pedra escorregasse pelos meus dedos. E você também olhava para a minha face, em resposta. Ficamos nesse mútuo contemplar por um tempo que os relógios do céu e da terra jamais poderiam cronometrar. Todas as nossas lembranças me invadiram, como um filme que passasse rápido diante dos meus olhos. E eu sabia que, mesmo tendo-o à minha frente, com as mãos entre as suas, jamais tornaríamos a _existir_, como fora em cada fragmento desse filme. Era soltar a pedra que você evaporaria feito fumaça, porque era só uma _lembrança_. Uma lembrança vívida, mas, ainda assim, uma lembrança. Não obstante, lancei-me ao abraço com que há tantos anos sonhava. Não foi quente como os de outrora, mas igualmente confortante. Escuso-me de demonstrar através de palavras o que eu senti àquele momento. Ainda que eu falasse a língua de todos os homens e de todos os anjos, seria incapaz de definir a sensação tal a que me entreguei, mas asseguro que nenhuma outra foi similar. Talvez porque eu tenha me esquecido da existência de um passado e de um futuro, como se toda a minha essência se concentrasse naquele momento, sem que existisse tempo ou espaço exatos. Qual um sonho.

— Você continua linda — você sussurrou ao me afastar delicadamente, segurando-me o rosto entre as suas mãos — e será assim para sempre. A _minha_ Pansy de dezesseis anos.

As lágrimas que me lavavam o rosto não eram desconfortáveis nem amargas, mas da mais pura e sincera felicidade.

— Mas agora precisamos nos separar. Perca a Pedra da Ressurreição e não torne a procurá-la, que é prejudicial a você e doloroso a mim. Mas siga com a sua vida e seja feliz.

Eu queria protestar, dizer que ficaria ali para sempre, mas não o fiz. Sabia que seria irracional e infantil de minha parte assumir tal ideia impossível.

— Nós voltaremos a nos encontrar um dia — você prosseguiu — ainda que não seja com este mesmo corpo. Mas quem é que liga para um invólucro? Não sou mais um corpo, Pansy, você me vê assim porque é a forma como se recorda. E você me ama, não ama? Você ama a alguém que substancialmente não existe mais. E ainda amará quando os corpos não forem os mesmos. Eu digo que amanhã, após deixar esta existência, quando acordar em um novo corpo, aqui ou do outro lado do mundo, você perderá todas as memórias desta vida, todas as memórias de mim. Mas não se surpreenderá ao se pegar sentindo saudades de alguém que nunca conheceu, porque a alma guarda todas as memórias que a mente desfaz. Você tem razão quando diz que não se pode dividir ao meio duas partes idênticas sem alterar a simetria. Realmente, isso nunca acontecerá e jamais seremos assimétricos. Porque a Guerra, a morte, o tempo... Nada, absolutamente nada pode separar aquilo que é feito da mesma base e possui laços indeléveis. É uma questão de esperar, meu amor. Aja como se eu viajasse e você precisasse ficar e concluir algum trabalho, mas com a certeza que irá em seguida se unir a mim. Tenha essa certeza, porque ela é real. Nós nunca estivemos separados.

Impossibilitada de falar, eu o abracei novamente. Mesmo entendendo e acreditando em cada palavra, eu ainda queria roubar de Chronos todos os segundos que pudesse. Mas você me afastou, novamente com muita cautela.

— Agora vá e se lembre do que conversamos — você disse decidido, mas a dor assolava mesmo um rosto póstumo — e da carta. Eu não lhe disse adeus uma vez e não lhe direi outra, porque essa palavra não existe entre nós. Viva, Pansy, lute para concluir com sucesso essa passagem. Eu estarei com você o tempo todo, como sempre estive. Mas dê um rumo à sua vida e me permita descansar em paz.

Assenti, reunindo todos os resquícios de coragem, e toquei-lhe os lábios frios com os meus, muito brevemente. Afastei-me, então, olhando-o pela última vez. Fechei os olhos e me lembrei de suas palavras: "Mas quem é que liga para um invólucro?" ou "Você ama a alguém que substancialmente não existe mais. E ainda amará quando os corpos não forem os mesmos" E deixei que a pedra escorregasse por entre meus dedos. Naquele momento eu sabia que me libertara das pesadas correntes que me prendiam há mais de duas décadas.

**INTERLÚDIO**

Havia duas opções bem claras: Uma era ensaiar um voo fatal da Torre de Astronomia, a outra era ficar e enfrentar a possível batalha. Escolhi a segunda, porque queria me obrigar a acreditar que sobreviveríamos, embora a minha intuição dissesse o contrário. Olhei mais uma vez para o céu, desta feita a olho nu, e amassei o pergaminho com os cálculos que há pouco fizera. Desci as escadas.

Percebi a agitação ao atingir o corredor do sétimo andar. Grifinórios e corvinais deixavam, em massa, os respectivos salões comunais, colidindo com estátuas e armaduras animadas por feitiços. Você estava certo, e aqueles eram os primeiros sinais da batalha. Notei que os alunos desciam as escadas e tentei fazer o mesmo, embora fosse impossibilitada pela multidão. Alguém me tocou o ombro, e por um milésimo de segundo cogitei que você me chamava para fugirmos do terror iminente. Mas esse pensamento feliz durou apenas o tempo de me virar e deparar com um rapaz alto, entre os corvinais.

— Ei, sonserina — ele falou com a voz ansiosa— venha conosco para o Salão Principal, e lá você encontra os colegas de sua casa. Vai ocorrer uma batalha aqui.

Assenti e acompanhei o corvinal, visto que estivesse absolutamente sem rumo. Encontrei os meus colegas à mesa da Sonserina, alguns ansiosos, outros com uma expressão que desdenhava o perigo da Guerra. Sentei-me entre dois garotos e me deixei ficar, queria apenas que tudo acabasse depressa.

McGonagall começou o discurso, explicando-nos rapidamente sobre a necessidade de deixarmos a escola o mais depressa possível. Uma garota por quem nunca me interessei em descobrir o nome, separada de mim por três ou quatro sonserinos, perguntou sobre você, e eu desejei ardentemente ouvir uma boa notícia, que obviamente não viria. E McGonagall prosseguiu com suas recomendações, mas foi interrompida por uma voz clara e absolutamente fria, que não vinha de nenhum ser vivente no Salão Comunal, mas parecia sair de dentro das paredes.

_ "Sei que estão se preparando para lutar." _

Era a voz de Lord Voldemort, que transformou a tensão do ambiente no mais tangível pânico. O meu sangue congelou, e, embora seja essa uma metáfora, tremi veementemente, o que atraiu os olhares curiosos de meus colegas sonserinos, que pareciam tranquilos, e alguns até satisfeitos.

_"Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico."_

O silêncio reinou. Eram audíveis apenas as respirações ansiosas, que, ainda assim, as pessoas tentavam conter.

_ "Entreguem-me Harry Potter e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados. Terão até meia-noite"_

Em meio àquele silêncio compressor, o meu coração disparou com a força de um animal enjaulado. Pensei em você, no fato de não saber onde estaria, se estaria vivo. Se Harry Potter fosse entregue a Voldemort... E de repente o meu cérebro trabalhou com uma velocidade sobre humana, e juntei todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. Veio-me a imagem de Malfoy desarmando Dumbledore na Torre de Astronomia, e entendi que se alguém tirara a posse da Varinha das Varinhas do falecido diretor, esse alguém era o meu amigo. Lembrei-me também de uma conversa que tivera com Draco há quase dois dias, em que ele me confessou ter lutado contra Potter e perdido a batalha, o que tornava o inimigo de Voldemort, senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.

Abri os olhos espantada, principalmente porque tais conclusões me ocorreram no curto período de apenas alguns segundos. E fiquei cega a tudo o que havia à minha frente, a todos os rostos temerosos e ansiosos. Via apenas Harry Potter, postado em frente à mesa da Grifinória. A solução para tudo. Ergui-me sem consciência de fazê-lo, como se fosse manipulada por uma força maior.

— _Mas ele está ali!_ — gritei a plenos pulmões, apontando para o rapaz — _Potter está ali! Agarrem-no!_

Houve um movimento massivo, e em pouco tempo varinhas de todos os lados apontavam para mim, mas ninguém ameaçava com palavras. As primeiras foram de McGonagall.

_— Obrigada, Srta. Parkinson_ — ela disse em tom seco — _será a primeira a deixar o salão com o Sr. Filch. Se os demais alunos de sua casa puderem acompanhá-la..._

Fui levada para fora do Salão Principal junto a todos os meus colegas sonserinos, enquanto a consciência aos poucos me ia voltando. Aquela atitude não era digna de mim, mas de Voldemort. E eu não desejava que o mundo bruxo fosse governado por ele, afinal, mas o instinto de sobrevivência, da _sua_ sobrevivência me falou mais alto. Eu deveria e queria acreditar que Voldemort, sim, seria derrotado por Potter, e então não haveria mais o que temer. A Guerra acabaria para sempre. Estes eram os meus ideais, não aqueles. Era isto que eu pregava a Malfoy, não? Abominei-me pelos pensamentos anteriores, e acabei por entender — e agradecer — aos que me apontaram a varinha, em defesa da justiça. Eu não era vil como os meus colegas que atravessavam a passagem secreta às carreiras, deixando Hogwarts sem se importar com o massacre que aconteceria a seguir. Eu não seria covarde a ponto de fugir à luta.

— Sua vez, menina — ordenou a voz azeda de Filch.

Ignorei-o e fiz, correndo, o caminho oposto. Ouvi o bedel me chamar de volta, mas não tentou me alcançar. Passei pelos corvinais que tomariam o mesmo rumo que os sonserinos e ganhei o Salão Principal. McGonagall, em meio à confusão dos alunos menores de idade que não podiam, mas queriam ficar para lutar, enfureceu-se ao dar por minha presença.

— Mas o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? — indagou aos gritos — Quer pegar Harry Potter? Sinto muito, Parkinson, mas terá de passar por todos nós, incluindo aurores.

— Não — respondi timidamente — sou maior de idade e quero lutar. Perdoe-me as palavras anteriores, foi o mais puro desespero. Quando fui capaz de pensar melhor, senti vergonha de mim.

— Eu não vou confiar nas suas palavras vãs, Parkinson. Vá embora.

Eu ia abrir a boca para discutir, mas Slughorn intercedeu por mim, com seu rosto largo e suado, que não continha a jovialidade de antes, mas uma expressão absolutamente séria.

— Ela fica, Minerva — falou, postando-se ao meu lado e me abraçando pelos ombros — é uma boa garota, acredite quando ela diz que foi movida pelo desespero. Nem todos conseguem ter força o tempo todo.

McGonagall assentiu de má vontade, certamente duvidando do meu caráter, e com toda a razão. Mas não havia tempo para convencê-la do contrário, apenas poderia provar lutando, o que fez com que me esgueirasse para o lado dela e a seguisse, junto ao seu grupo de combatentes, para a torre da Grifinória.

— Você está em território inimigo — disse um grifinório ao meu lado, que, junto a mim, talvez fosse o único a trajar as vestes de sua casa.

Ergui o rosto para encará-lo, esperando desdém ou ameaça, mas ele apenas sorria docemente. Apesar de possivelmente ter a minha idade, seu rosto era infantil.

— Daniel Owen — falou, estendendo-me a mão, que não hesitei em apertar.

— Pansy Parkinson.

— Você está com medo? — indagou-me, como se tratasse de um assunto sem importância ou gravidade.

— Estou — admiti.

— Nós somos mais fortes e mais unidos do que eles. Não há que temer.

E com um segundo sorriso voltou-se a McGonagall, que começava a nos distribuir ordens e instruções. Em pouco tempo estávamos a postos na torre, todos quietos, esperando o primeiro sinal da batalha. Não sei precisar que horas marcavam os relógios, mas a meia-noite não tardou a chegar, e os estampidos romperam o silêncio da noite. A batalha começou.

Lutamos, lançando feitiços do alto da torre, mas ela logo foi invadida por outros Comensais que já tomavam todo o castelo. Disparei enorme quantidade de azarações, derrubei e fui derrubada. McGonagall não tirava os olhos de mim, buscando qualquer rastro de traição, e quando a olhei diretamente no rosto, parecia satisfeita com o meu desempenho. Por conta dessa distração, quase fui acertada por um feitiço talvez fatal, do qual o meu recém-conhecido me salvara. Dirigi-lhe um leve sorriso e continuei a disparar feitiços. Era bom lutar, e se antes eu tivera medo, a coragem o levava para longe aos poucos, a cada feitiço certeiro que eu lançava. Eram cerca de meia dúzia e dizimamos todos.

Daquele momento em diante, a ordem estabelecida entre os combatentes se rompeu e todos se misturaram. Havia sinais de luta para todos os lados, bem como estátuas e armaduras a correrem como pessoas. E escuso-me de dizer os maiores e mais horríveis detalhes, que jamais me deixarão a memória. Vi pessoas caírem mortas aos meus pés e escorreguei no sangue delas ao me desvencilhar. Matei uns e quase fui morta por outros. Os gritos e súplicas que me entravam pelos ouvidos seriam assíduos em pesadelos pelo resto de minha vida. E eu descia as escadas, sempre disparando feitiços, deixando-me levar pela batalha, sem um rumo certo. E tudo ia relativamente bem para mim, até ser surpreendida por Comensais no corredor do segundo andar. Um mascarado me agarrou.

— Por quem você está lutando? — indagou aos berros.

— Pela justiça! — gritei em resposta.

— Está ao lado de Potter — desdenhou o outro, com o rosto igualmente coberto.

O desafio e o ódio se apoderaram de mim, e não tendo mais que esconder os meus verdadeiros ideais, gritei a plenos pulmões.

— ESTOU, E DAÍ? NUNCA PRETENDI SER VIL COMO VOCÊS, SEUS ASNOS IMUNDOS! VOCÊS SÃO MARIONETES DE VOLDEMORT, É ISSO O QUE SÃO!

O Comensal que me segurava, atirou-me ao chão e a minha varinha rolou para longe. Eu estava certa que aquele seria o meu fim, e fechei os olhos para não ver a luz verde em minha direção, mas ouvi claramente "_Avada Kedavra_", e estranhei que ainda estivesse em sã consciência após a menção do feitiço. Ao abrir os olhos, dei-me conta de que as palavras eram para o Comensal que me antes me ameaçara, e agora se encontrava estatelado ao chão, os dois olhos muito abertos. Com a varinha ainda em riste, Daniel Owen ameaçava o outro Comensal já desarmado.

— Obrigada — balbuciei.

— A sua amiguinha é filha de Comensais, garoto — falou a voz fria por trás da máscara — você sabia disso? Vadia traidora! Se eu coloco as mãos nessa vagabundinha...

— Você não vai colocar as mãos em ninguém — disse o meu novo amigo, com sua voz absolutamente calma.

E foi com a mesma tranquilidade que ordenou outro feitiço de morte, e o Comensal tombou inanimado.

— Vamos sair daqui — ele falou, puxando-me pela mão — outros virão.

Ao contornar o corredor, tive a infelicidade de olhar para o chão e reconhecer os cadáveres de meus pais, separados apenas por alguns escombros. Não me desesperou a visão, uma vez que eu já esperava aquilo há muito tempo, mas não vou esconder que chorei por eles. Daniel entendeu e me abraçou pelos ombros, levando-me adiante.

A batalha estava pior no Salão Principal, onde os feitiços e os gritos nunca cessavam. Daniel segurava firme a minha mão, e agradeci por ter uma fonte de segurança, que não durou muito. Enquanto lutava com dois Comensais, senti que se afrouxara o aperto em minha mão, mas não liguei importância, pensando que o rapaz soltara-a apenas para lutar melhor. Mas depois que estuporei um Comensal e o outro me deixou para lutar contra aurores, voltei a atenção ao Daniel, e encontrei-o ao chão. Sacudi-o embalde, pois aquela expressão só poderia significar a maldição de morte. O Comensal que o acertara ainda ria, sem máscara, um rosto bonito e malicioso. Belo e maldito.

— _Crucio_! — berrei.

A fúria foi tamanha que, por um momento, achei que a maldição da tortura seria suficiente, mas usei a da morte. A minha dor não era exatamente por causa de Daniel, mas de todos os inocentes que morriam aos montes. Quis afastar o corpo do rapaz, para que não fosse pisoteado, mas careci de forças e fui ajudada por McGonagall.

— Talvez eu tenha errado com você — ela disse rapidamente, porque não havia tempo para conversas — peço que me perdoe.

— Não faz mal.

Não quero prosseguir contando todos os detalhes da batalha, embora me lembre perfeitamente de cada um. Basta saber que consegui chegar aos jardins e respirei aliviada por me livrar do calor da batalha, embora fosse envolvida pelo frio intenso dos dementadores. As minhas últimas forças, reuni para conjurar o patrono, e caí ao chão, cansada demais para voltar a lutar. Senti-me covarde por fugir, mas conhecia os meus limites, e sabia que se entrasse novamente no castelo, seria o equivalente ao suicídio.

Sentada ao lado do Salgueiro Lutador, onde eu me largara, fechei os olhos e avaliei mentalmente todas as baixas que sofrera. Meus pais haviam morrido, bem como o grifinório que me salvara e tantos outros inocentes. O caos reinava em Hogwarts, que outrora fora o meu paraíso na Terra. E o pior de tudo: Não fazia ideia de onde você estaria. E foi por lembrar de você naquele exato momento, que pensei ser vítima de uma ilusão traiçoeira, ao ver você seguir para o Salgueiro Lutador. Ergui-me com a velocidade de um raio, gritando o seu nome, mas tudo o que vi no seu rosto foi o transtorno, e a sua voz saiu extremamente fraca:

— Desculpe-me por isso, meu amor.

Vi a luz gerada pela sua varinha, e no instante seguinte tudo ficou escuro.

Acordei sentindo a cabeça latejar e demorei ainda alguns segundos para coordenar todos os pensamentos e lembranças. Você me desacordara com um feitiço, mas eu não entendia por quê. E entendia menos ainda o motivo pelo qual estava prestes a entrar pela passagem secreta do Salgueiro Lutador, que, sabia eu, dava na Casa dos Gritos. As conjecturas findaram quando Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger saíram pelo lugar onde você havia entrado. Acerquei-me deles.

— Potter — chamei-o suplicante, e não me intimidei com sua aversão — perdoe-me a atitude mais cedo. Eu estou ao seu lado.

— Você? — indagou Weasley com desdém — Ao que eu saiba, é amiga íntima de Draco Malfoy.

— Isso não significa que eu pense como ele — rebati.

— Nós entendemos — interveio Granger — mas estamos com pressa.

— Eu também. Olhe, só preciso de uma informação. Vocês vieram da Casa dos Gritos, não?

— Viemos — respondeu Potter, que sempre fora de sinceridade inquestionável.

— Vamos, Harry! — gritou Weasley — Se perdermos tempo por causa de Parkinson...

— Potter — prossegui, ignorando Ronald — Snape esteve lá? Vocês o encontraram? Eu o vi entrar, mas por algum motivo desmaiei em seguida.

Os três grifinórios se entreolharam, e senti mau agouro nessa atitude, mas desfiz-me da maldita certeza que começava a tomar forma. Weasley sacudiu a cabeça e puxou o amigo, mas Granger os deteve.

— Ela tem direito de saber — sussurrou, e eu quis pensar que entendera errado.

— Não temos tempo — repetiu Weasley a sua eterna ladainha.

— Eu falo — decidiu Potter, massageando a cicatriz em forma de raio que levava na testa.

Quis recuar quando o rapaz se aproximou de mim, mas não o fiz. Cri que ele nem precisaria falar, eu já era capaz de adivinhar perfeitamente o que me diria.

— Parkinson — começou, com uma voz que tentava ser calma — ele... Snape... Nós não pudemos fazer nada. A cobra de Voldemort, Nagini... Eu sinto muito.

Não consegui executar nenhuma palavra, porque um turbilhão delas se formava em minha mente, fazendo algazarra, como se as vozes do mundo inteiro me gritassem. Vi os três amigos se afastarem e o mundo cair à minha volta, como se o céu despencasse, tornando o ar denso e frio. Demoraria ainda um minuto inteiro para recobrar os sentidos, e, então, correria à Casa dos Gritos.

Mesmo tendo passado tantos anos, não encontro forças e nem mesmo palavras para descrever o que senti ao vê-lo morto. Escuso-me. Escuso-me em absoluto. O desespero, ainda o sinto ao relembrar, e os gritos que emiti ainda ecoam na minha memória. Tampouco desejo discorrer acerca do que aconteceu depois. Fica apenas dito que desmaiei, e alguém, de quem nunca tive conhecimento, levou-me de volta ao castelo. Acordei em meio ao momento de trégua, e tudo parecia silencioso, o que absolutamente não duraria.

Fica também dito que, quando a trégua terminou, voltei à luta com a força de Marte, e atirei feitiços para todos os lados, cega pelo ódio.

_E bem, e o resto_? Também é escusado dizer o que aconteceu depois. O mundo bruxo inteiro sabe que Harry Potter venceu a Guerra e tudo acabou relativamente bem, excetuando-se as perdas. É certo que o mundo bruxo salvou-se, reconstruiu-se e prosperou, mas eu não quis ficar para ver.

E todo o resto já está escrito.

Não encontrei, por nenhum momento em As Relíquias da Morte, uma passagem que dissesse se a Pedra da Ressurreição permite ou não que se toque nos mortos que através dela retornam. Se houver tal passagem, entretanto, encara-se como licença poética xD

**Vamos ao epílogo!**


	21. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Os dois anos que me separaram do encontro com você — dado pela Pedra da Ressurreição — na Floresta Proibida, mudaram-me em absoluto. Não que eu o tenha esquecido ou o ame menos, ao contrário, o meu sentimento sempre foi gradativo. O fato é que aprendi a trancá-lo no meu coração e decidi seguir com a minha vida, como você desejou que eu fizesse. Casei-me com Malfoy, adotamos Emily White como filha e, junto a Scorpius, formamos uma família aparentemente feliz. Vá lá, não se trata só da aparência, realmente somos felizes. Passei a amar Draco, mas com um sentimento mais fraternal do que conjugal, porque ele tem me dado todo o seu carinho e compreensão, deixando-me chorar sozinha quando relembro você. Malfoy sempre soube da magnitude do que sentíamos mutuamente, eu e você, e nunca seria capaz de intervir em algo tão sagrado.

Mas eu não posso deixar de pensar, todas as vezes que vejo Emily brincando, com os seus cabelos negros a caírem sobre o rosto muito branco, que ela poderia muito bem se passar por nossa filha. E, mais que isso, poderia realmente _ser_ a nossa filha. Entretanto, não é algo que me incomode. Não, pelo contrário. Quando estou sozinha com Emily e penteio os seus cabelos cantarolando alguma música de minha juventude, tenho a agradável impressão de que você possivelmente entrará no quarto para avisar que chegou do trabalho e dará um beijo em cada uma de nós. Já passou o tempo dos devaneios, mas que ser consegue viver sem sonhar?

Já é tempo de finalizar este texto. Você me pediu que contasse a nossa história, e aí está. Entrementes, não conseguirei distribuí-la, e meu intento é mostrá-la à única pessoa que consigo amar quase tanto quanto o amei e amo. Emily Parkinson Malfoy lerá este documento, porque não seria capaz de contar-lhe sem me emocionar, e certamente esqueceria os pormenores. Todavia, é fácil notar que o escrito é direcionado a você, como uma carta. A explicação é simples: O destino final desta centena de pergaminhos será a sua casa da Rua da Fiação, deixá-lo-ei dentro da lareira desativada e por lá ficará até que se deteriore. Parece loucura de minha parte, uma vez que você tecnicamente nunca chegará a por os olhos nestas palavras, mas acredito que estando em lugar tão sagrado a nós dois, estará em sua posse.

Termino com a frase que li em um dos muitos livros trouxas a que tive acesso ao longo da vida...

_TUDO PASSA SOBRE A TERRA_...

Mas completo-a à minha maneira:

...E TUDO AQUILO QUE É INERENTE, PERPETUA NA ALMA.

**FIM**

_Tudo passa sobre a terra_ é a frase final de Iracema, José de Alencar.


End file.
